Saga III: Forever Bound
by Divine Arion
Summary: Loss of Humanity...The Death of a Loved One...What price must one pay for the cost of freedom? For Albert and Audrey Wesker, their struggle is only just beginning.
1. Chapter 1: Outbreak

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

Welcome to the second part of my story. Saga I is currently in rewrite so please bare with me.

Though they are sporatic, there are spoilers for RE5 sprinkled throughout this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Resident Evil - Part II: Forever Bound

Chapter 1: Outbreak

May 10, 1997

7:00 A.M.

Audrey dug through her purse for the keys to her office.

_Another long uneventful day…As usual_, she thought unhappily.

Just as she stuck the key into the hole, there was a shuffling noise inside her office.

_Who the hell is in my office? I remember locking it last night..._

She turned the knob, finding it was indeed unlocked. She entered her room to find someone seated at her desk.

"Audrey."

She let out a quiet gasp, realizing it was Michael Vaughn.

"Michael?" she asked confused.

"I know this must come as a surprise to you, but unfortunately, not as much as this…" he said, his face suddenly becoming dark.

Audrey's furrowed her brow in anger.

"Michael, how dare-!" she yelled.

She was suddenly seized from behind. She was detained and forcefully pushed against the wall. She clawed at her attacker hoping to at least leave some mark on him.

"Stop struggling, bitch!" her attacker spat.

She attempted to scream, but suddenly felt something sharp stab into the neck. Now panicked, she thrashed about violently desperately trying to escape the man's grasp.

_No! This can't be happening! _

The injected drug started setting in.

She felt her body became heavy and her vision began to blur out of focus.

_No…I can't let this happen…_

Her entire body went limp and she was lost to a wave of darkness.

XXXXXX

Michael and his accomplices, Robert and Jeremy, entered the small panic room in Audrey's office. Jeremy carried Audrey's unconscious form over to a bed in the corner of the room and handcuffed her wrists around the foot of the bedpost.

Robert closed the panic room door and sealed it off.

Michael sat down at the security monitors. He pulled out a disk from his coat pocket, placed it into the PC drive. Several windows popped up on the computer screen, and he began hacking into the security system.

"When is the bridge set for destruction?" Michael asked.

"7:15 a.m. Jeremy and I were also able to take care of our friends in security. They won't be a bother to us," Robert answered.

"Excellent," Michael said typing away at the computer.

Several more windows popped up onto the monitor, flashing several warning signals. He tapped in several passwords to decrypt the codes. He hacked into the main frame and locked down the entire facility including all telephone and computer communications.

Meanwhile, the staff down in the laboratories started to panic when the electronic locks shut them into the labs. Several of the technicians started pounding on the doors of the lab entrance screaming desperately for help.

A snear spread across Michael's lips, as he hacked the codes controlling the locks to the human and BOW cells.

"It'll be interesting to see how they react when their precious experiments turn on them," Michael said coldly.

He manually unlocked the electronic doors in the labs allowing the human test subjects to escape. Both humans and zombified beings slowly left their cells and made their way to the exit. Upon leaving their cells, out of pure rage and lust for hunger, the subjects began viciously attacking the scientists within their confines.

Michael released the locks for the Fang BOW and set up a timer to release the Tyrant within the next sixteen hours.

The employees began to panic as the creatures began feasting on their creators. Scientists were bitten and easily ripped to shreds by the BOW. Blood and human carcasses splattered everywhere in the corridors of the labs.

XXXXXX

After about five minutes of unleashing the BOW in the lab, Michael decided to unlock the lab entrance to spread the chaos to the rest of the facility.

"Those poor fools, if they only knew…" Robert said with a dark chuckle.

The infected lab employees and their zombified creations flooded through the lab entrance. People began screaming and scrambled for the front entrance of the mansion only to find the iron door sealed shut.

The zombie creatures caught their prey and began feasting on them. Someone reached for a telephone and shrieked when he discovered the line was dead. Another man ran for the fire alarm and yanked down on it. It set nothing off.

The panic-stricken people ran into various rooms, hoping to escape infection. Michael and the others euphorically watched as the people on the monitors being slowly overtaken by the zombie horde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R, but no flames.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

Thank you to _**omgResidentEvilwtf**_ for the review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Realization

2:00 P.M.

William sighed heavily out of boredom as he awaited the blood results of his recent experiment.

"William?"

He turned his attention to his wife Annette as she entered the room.

"Did you get the tissue samples from Audrey yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet. I've tried calling her four times already, but she won't pick up."

"Why don't you have Wesker run out and pick them up once he's off? We have a proposal meeting with the executives tomorrow."

"Well, if I can't manage to get a hold of Audrey, then I'll call him."

"Okay, I'm going to check up on the tissue samples. I'll see you in a while," she said exiting from the room.

William rested his chin in his hand.

_I wonder if Audrey and Wesker are having a better day than I am…_

XXXXXX

8:00 P.M.

It had been nearly a half hour since Michael and Robert left the panic room to go survey the mansion. Jeremy typed away at the computer, checking the security cams throughout the facility. From what he observed, there appeared to be no survivors remaining. What was left of anyone, the zombies and Fang were feasting on them.

He leaned back in his chair, and glanced over his shoulder. The woman was still knocked out from her second dose of sedatives.

_I can't wait until this is over. I could seriously use a drink right now. _

He sighed and checked the downloading files.

_Nearly thirty percent now…God, this is going to be a long night._

XXXXXX

10:25 P.M.

_Michael…That bastard, how could he do this to me? He is going to seriously pay for this! _

A rapid tapping noise caught her ear, waking her up from her slumbered state. She opened her eyes and saw a tall figure seated in front of the security monitors. She heard the tapping noise again, the distinct sound of keys being punched on a keyboard.

She glanced around noticing her wrists were cuffed to the bedpost.

It definitely wasn't Michael seated at the computers, but whoever it was, he was definitely indulged in his work.

_Now's my chance to get out of here._

She unhooked her looped earring and used the stem to quietly pick at the lock. It was a skill Albert had taught her several years ago when they were just hanging in the dorms at Arklay.

As she picked at the cuffs, she glanced around for a weapon. There was a toolbox placed under her bed; beside it was a lead pipe.

The lock released on the cuffs with a slight click. She pulled her wrists free and slowly reached under the bed for the pipe.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang, causing her to freeze in terror.

He quickly picked it up and answered the call.

_Once that call is over…That's when I'll strike…_

She reached down for the pipe and slowly began getting off the bed.

"Yeah, what do you need?" the man asked.

There was an inaudible reply.

"Yeah, I can see you and Robert on the monitor," he replied, "No. The Tyrant's still in its chamber. The Fangs seemed to have completely taken over the second floor… No, there are no survivors."

Audrey slowly moved closer to him until she was within arms length of him.

"Yes, I will. Just be sure to get that data. He'll be pissed off if we return empty-handed…All right."

He irritably snapped his cell phone shut.

"Pompous bastard!" he said angrily.

Audrey jumped up behind the man and slammed the pipe down on the back of his skull.

The man let out an agonizing yelp and fell out of the chair to the floor.

Audrey let out a raging scream and slammed the pipe back down on his skull. Blood and brain matter splattered from his wound and onto her. She screamed again and bashed him again several times until his body hung lifeless.

She stood up, breathing heavily from her vicious assault.

"Bastard!" she growled before spitting on the man's corpse.

A sudden change on the monitors caught her eye. She saw Michael and another man named Robert down in the labs.

She felt the rage in her build once again.

"You mother fucker!" she screamed taking a nasty swing at the monitors, smashing them into several hundreds of shards and fragments.

Satisfied with the irreversible damage, she threw the pipe down next to the corpse and wiped the blood off her face.

She headed over to the closet and started rummaging. She found a side pack, several packs of handgun bullets and a Glock handgun. She snapped the side pack around her waist and placed several handgun bullets into the pouch. She stuffed the gun into the back of her skirt and walked over to a small vault located in the back of the panic room.

She input a specialized code into the panel and unlocked the mechanism. Residing inside the cooled environment was an experimental virus William had concocted for her. She had not tested the substance to see what the particular virus was, but trusted her long time friend enough to know it wouldn't be too potent.

_I may not survive this ordeal. Umbrella will chase me until the ends of the earth, especially after finding out the spies were planning on kidnapping me for profit. Regardless, I have nothing to lose._

The purple virus set off an eerie glow and felt warm within her hand. She had planned on injecting herself with the virus at some point. However, right now wasn't the time to use it. With that thought, she wrapped the vial into a cloth and placed it into her side pack for safe keeping.

She got back up to her feet and turned to her computer. After placing a disk into her PC drive, she started downloading several of her BOW files. As the files were being downloaded, she glanced around for her cell phone. She found it in the corner completely smashed to pieces.

She growled in annoyance and then tried her office phone. It was completely dead. She slammed the phone down out of anger.

_Oh that's just lovely! What the hell am I supposed to do now?!_

XXXXXX

10:30 P.M.

Albert was alone at the RPD working his usual late shift, while all the other STARS had gone home for the evening.

_Only one more hour to go…Then I'm off to my two day vacation. Finally, I can get some much needed rest. _

Just as he was filing the last bit of paperwork away, he felt his cell phone vibrate on his hip. Except it wasn't his daily cell phone, it was the other one. Anytime that phone rang, it was never usually a good thing.

He quickly filed away the last of the paperwork and stepped into the lounge area beside the STARS office to check the call. He saw William's number and redialed it.

Within a few moments, William picked up on the other line.

"Yes?" he asked.

"It's me," Albert said, "What is it?"

"Hey, once you're off, would you mind running up to Sanctuary to get some tissue samples for me?"

_Here we go again, another thing to annoy me._

Albert sighed. "Why didn't you drive there yourself?"

"Because I'm busy," William said as if insulted by the question.

"And I'm not?!" Albert shot back.

"Look, I can't leave the lab unsupervised. Besides, you're getting off soon. It'll only take about an hour out of your schedule."

"You could have asked me earlier, you know."

"I know, but I was in and out of meetings all day. I didn't have time."

Albert groaned. "Fine, I'll get them. But I'm not delivering them tonight. I'll run it by first thing tomorrow."

"That's fine. Thanks, Wesker."

Albert said nothing and hung up the phone.

"Looks like my vacation is going to have to wait," he said irritably.

XXXXXX

11:00 P.M.

Audrey yanked off the blood-stained coat of her black suit and tossed it aside. She stepped into the bathroom and washed the blood off her face and hands. As she watched the crimson pool go down the drain, Audrey noticed that it was the same shade of red as the sleeveless polyester shirt she was wearing.

_And here I wanted a more thrilling day…I guess I got my wish…_

Her computer bleeped, signaling that the files had finished downloading.

Audrey exited the bathroom and grabbed the disk from the PC. She tucked it away safely into the side pack and left her office.

She exited into the third floor hallway with her gun prepped. Her black high-heeled shoes clicked loudly on the marble flooring as she proceeded onward toward the main hall.

She peered out the doors of the third floor and into the main hall. She could see a couple of her former co-workers aimlessly wandering the second floor of the main hall and five down on the main level.

_It would be easier to kill the two on the second level and then shoot down at the zombies below._

Making her decision, Audrey exited out into the hallway and slowly walked towards the zombies. The others on the first level had not been alerted to her presence, but would be once they heard her gunshots.

She got closer to one of the undead office workers near the conference room and caught its attention. It turned and blankly stared at her. Groaning painfully, it started to slowly shuffle its way towards her. Audrey took aim at its head and fired. The bullet connected, blasting a large hole in its forehead. It grunted and fell to the ground, this time dead for sure.

The sound alerted the other zombies, sending them into a frenzy. The other zombie on her floor sluggishly started approaching her from the other side. Audrey hustled over to it, careful not to be spotted by the others from below, and quickly took out with a couple of shots to the skull.

She now turned her focus on the five undead below. She moved towards the stairs and gazed at her enemy. They were wondering about, searching for the noise that had just omitted from upstairs. Audrey fired at the zombie closest to her, connecting with its shoulder. She cursed and fired again, this time connecting with the side of the creature's head. It let out a death cry and collapsed to the ground.

Its death caught the eye of the others. They focused their attention on Audrey, who started immediately began firing at them. She killed each off slowly as they staggered closer to her. They fell to the floor, groaning painfully, and decomposed.

Once the bodies had decayed, Audrey slowly descended the staircase casing the area for more enemies. She headed over to the front door and pushed on the heavy iron door.

To her dismay, the door wouldn't budge an inch. She rushed over to the nearest window, and opened it just enough to squeeze through. She rolled out into the damp grass and brushed off her clothing as she got to her feet.

The sky was pitch-black with not a single shining star. There was a slight cool breeze in the air that gave Audrey a chill. She moved slowly towards the bridge, careful not to run into anyone or anything. As she drew closer to the bridge, she came to a horrifying realization.

The bridge was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R, but no flames.


	3. Chapter 3: Puzzle

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

A big thank you to _**SamuraiWriter**_ for the review.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Puzzle

11:30 P.M.

The bridge was destroyed. There was no means of escaping. She dared not cross the river surrounding the mansion, not knowing what was lurking beneath those murky waters. Her only means of escape now was the emergency elevator.

Her heart thumped furiously in her chest at the thought of returning to the facility. She was used to seeing things like this, but to be actually placed in a situation was something she never expected. Most of all she had never expected Michael to be a spy. Although she did question it a few times with his standoffish personality. She cursed herself for not looking into it further.

She re-entered the main hall and headed towards the staircase. The emergency elevator was located up on the second floor. She ran up the stairs, turned right and entered the first door on the right side of the wall.

Keeping her gun prepped, she entered the small narrow hallway. There was a dead technician at the end of the hallway. Audrey quickly took it out and continued past a set of dark cherry double doors. She went up the flight of stairs to enter into a large open area.

As she peered at the top of the stairs she heard shuffling and strained moaning. She saw five zombies, three were hunched over in a stationary position and the other two were staggering around aimlessly. Audrey aimed at the two closest to her, taking them out. The gunshots caught the others attention, now deciding to focus on Audrey.

They outstretched their arms, reaching for their prey. Audrey quickly fired at them before they could come in reach. As the last one fell, Audrey checked her clip, there were four bullets remaining. She changed the clip and headed for the metal door to her right.

She entered a large dismal hallway with a large orange colored elevator and another metal door at the end of the hall.

She breathed a sigh of relief. There were no zombies in the hall.

She ran over to the elevator feeling a huge sense of relief overwhelm her. She frantically pressed at the panel next to the lift. There was no reaction. She pressed again more hastily. Once again there was no reaction from the elevator.

"What the hell is going on?!" she growled in frustration.

She looked at the panel and lifted a small box next to it. There were instructions displayed inside. It read: "In order to access lift: Either keycard must be used or the Self-destruct sequence must be activated."

_Keycard? What keycard?! Damn, this is just getting more and more annoying by the second_, she thought heading back to her office in search of a better answer.

XXXXXX

12:00 A.M.

Audrey shuffled through the drawers of her desk searching for the so called "keycard." _God, this is like finding a needle in a haystack. I don't even know what it looks like, let alone if it actually exists. _

She threw more and more papers on the floor and desk. There was nothing in there about a keycard.

_Perhaps her Dunberry's office would have the keycard._

XXXXXX

12:10 A.M.

Audrey exited the stairwell of the third floor and re-entered the main hall. She hung a quick right to the door closest to her, and slowly entered to find a few undead roaming about. She fired upon them and killed them before proceeding down the hall. She traveled down the U-shaped hallway, passing four doors. This area housed the dormitories for the new trainees.

She continued on exiting through the door at the end of the hall. She came to small hallway with a large metal door to her left and an iron door to her right where Assistant Manager, Richard Dunberry's office residened.

She exhaled heavily trying to gather up the courage to step into the room. She tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit! Not now!" she yelled.

She turned the knob continuously and then started ramming her hip into the door. It still wouldn't budge at all.

"There's got to be a key around here somewhere," she said until something caught the corner of her eye.

There was an inscription written under Dunberry's nameplate with a small keyhole.

"_The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends and where the other begins?"_

_- Edgar Allen Poe_

"How typical. Trevor always had to be dramatical when designing these places," she said rolling her eyes.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the tiled flooring.

"So another words, I need to search for some weird item to get into this damn door."

She glanced at Dunberry's lab door.

"What the hell," she sighed.

After entering the laboratory, it was empty much to her delight. She went over to his filing cabinets and began digging through his paperwork.

"No…" she said throwing the file aside.

The floor was starting to get covered in paperwork.

"No…Dammit!"

She threw the file aside more angrily. She placed her hands on her hips and glanced over at the large selection of books on the shelf.

"God, this is so annoying!" she said utterly frustrated.

She glanced up and down the rows. There were still several more books to search, but it would only be a matter of time before someone would find her in that room.

She bent over glancing at the titles until she found one that intrigued her. It was oddly out of place compared to the others which mainly dealt with science.

It was a rather thin navy blue book that was well hidden on the top shelf underneath a group of thicker books. The book was entitled "The Premature Burial."

She pulled it off the shelf and opened it to reveal a surprising result. There was something engraved inside the pages: an ivory ball and an ebony ball.

Audrey groaned. _Now how the hell is this supposed to help me?! Neither of these are going to fit into that door mechanism!_

She leaned back against the table and rubbed her chin.

"Now if I were to look for a key, where would I find it? It can't possibly be in the library! I just looked through a thousand books!"

She held up the object in her hand.

"This has to fit into something. But what?"

She rubbed her chin, thinking harder.

"Life and Death…Now where…?"

The realization suddenly hit her like lightning.

"Of course! Why the heck didn't I think of that before?!" she exclaimed.

XXXXXX

12:50 A.M.

After traveling outside to reach the chapel and searching through a few rooms, Audrey found finally what she was looking for.

Two large statues stood three feet from one another. On the left was Demeter, the goddess of life and fertility, and to the right was Thanatos, the god of death and mortality. Each statue had a hand extended forward and cupped as if something needed to be placed in it.

Audrey retrieved the ball objects from her pocket. She placed the ivory ball in Demeter's left hand, and the ebony ball into Thanatos' right hand.

Suddenly, she heard a click followed by a grinding noise. The wall between the statues slid aside, revealing a set of hidden stairs descending down about five feet.

She stepped closer and saw a metal door at the bottom. She slowly ascended, and nervously began turning the door's handle.

As she opened the door, a motion-sensitive ceiling light clicked on.

She stepped further into the room to take in her surroundings. The room itself was fairly large containing a stuffy torn couch, a worn oak desk, and set of old radio equipment.

She walked over to the desk to examine its contents. She found several private documents all pertaining to a company named "Corporation S" tossed around. She glanced at the various documents, noting most of them were orders for Michael Vaughn and for the extermination of past Arklay and Sanctuary employees.

_I wonder if Spencer was behind all of this…Can't say it wouldn't surprise me._

She rummaged through the drawers for more documents, but her hand grazed across something beneath the papers. She pushed the papers aside, and found a tarnished gold key. There was no description of what the object was for, however it looked like it would fit perfectly into the mechanism in Dunberry's door. She retrieved the key from the drawer and began her way back to the Assistant Manager's study.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R, but no flames.


	4. Chapter 4: Found

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

A thank you goes out to _**MarcusKrueger46**_ and _**Crystal**_ for reviewing.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Found

12:55 A.M.

Albert pulled into Sanctuary's large parking lot and parked his vehicle near the entrance. An eerie glow from the spotlights gleamed over the line of still vehicles.

_That is strange. Why are there still so many people here?_

He stepped out of his vehicle and walked over to bridge. As he passed the security check point, he saw two security guards hunched over their seats, bullets planted into each of their skulls.

_What the hell is going on?_

Albert cautiously stepped back to his car and opened the trunk. He pushed aside some things and brought out a large duffle bag.

_This is not my idea of a wonderful vacation._

He strapped the bag over his shoulder and stepped towards the bridge. As he neared the middle, he came to a grim realization. The bridge had been destroyed.

_Ugh, nice…_

He reached for his phone to call William, but thought otherwise.

_They might be expecting that. I'd better reconsider._

He pulled a hook shot out from his bag and shot it into the stone pillar across the way. He got up onto a ledge and used the hook shot to swing himself over to the other side. As he was doing so, the hook shot's metal roping started snapping. As he hovered over the other side, the rope snapped, making him fall hard onto the stone bridge.

"Dammit!" he cursed rubbing his aching thigh.

He glanced at the hook shot and groaned. The thing was utterly useless now.

He slowly returned to his feet, feeling the full effects from the fall affect his body.

"This isn't good…"

He felt like someone had beaten him senseless. Luckily, nothing was broken or torn.

He stepped up to the front door, and attempted to open it. Realizing it was sealed shut, he let out a heavy irritated sigh.

"Just lovely," he said.

Something suddenly caught the corner of his eye. He saw the window was ajar just enough for one person to squeeze through.

XXXXXX

1:15 A.M.

Albert headed for Audrey's office. As he had made his way there, he was surprised to find the place deserted.

_Something very strange is going on here. Where is everyone?_

He entered Audrey's office to find it in complete disarray. There was paperwork laid about on the desk and floor.

_Someone was awfully busy..._

He walked around behind her desk to see the data to the BOW.

_Hm, it wouldn't hurt having a copy of these…_

He grabbed a disk from the desk drawer and popped it into the drive.

_Everything is here except the Tyrant…I guess I'm going to have to head downstairs to get it…_

As the files were downloading, he noticed the door to the panic room was ajar. He stepped over to the room and saw something lying on the floor.

Once he stepped foot into the room, he was shocked at what he saw. A man was lying within a puddle of blood, his skull and face had been bashed in. The murder weapon rested near his body. It was a lead pipe covered in the victim's blood and brain matter. Albert surveyed the rest of the room, seeing a destroyed set of security monitors, a set of handcuffs tossed onto the messy bed, and the door to the wall safe open.

_All right, what the hell is going on?_

XXXXXX

1:30 A.M.

Audrey turned the key and unlocked Dunberry's office door. She turned the knob and opened the door. She stepped lightly through the darkness until she found the desk light on the large desk.

She clicked the light on and began sifting through his files.

Finally, after five minutes of searching his desk, she found a file on the emergency elevator, but it was not what she was hoping for.

_**Effective January 1, 1990, the emergency elevator can only be activated by the self-destruct system. This can be activated manually in the boiler room located on the second level of the laboratory. The sequence can be set at any predetermined time. The following instructions for self destruction are included.**_

She folded up the file and placed it in the side pack. It was the only course of action she could take in order to get out of there. She had avoided Michael, Robert and the BOW thus far. Now she was literally going to step into hell in order to make her escape.

Suddenly, she heard a scraping noise. It was the sound of approaching footsteps, heavy booted footsteps.

_Robert?! Or is it Michael?!_ Audrey thought letting out a small gasp.

She quickly glanced around the room, looking for a hiding place. She saw the sofa in the corner and concealed herself behind it.

XXXXXX

1:46 A.M.

_Goddamn bitch! She's going to pay for what she did to Jerry!_ Robert thought as he entered a small T-shaped hallway.

To his right, he saw the office door was suspiciously open and the light was on.

_She must be in there_, he thought entering the room with his handgun drawn.

There was paperwork thrown all over the floor and desk. He walked over to the closet to do his sweep. He cautiously opened the door and prepped to fire his gun. The closet was entirely too small for an adult human being to hide in. He breathed a small sigh of relief and drew his attention to the desk.

XXXXXX

_It's now or never_, Audrey thought aiming from under the sofa. She fired at Robert's ankle. Blood splattered and bone cracked.

"OH GOD!" Robert screamed in agony as he crumbled to the floor. He cried in pain and reached for his shattered ankle.

He glanced over in the direction of the couch, and saw her behind it, pointing a gun straight at him. She aimed for his head and fired.

"You bi-!" he shouted before being silenced by the bullet.

XXXXXX

As Albert entered the dormitory hallway, he froze when he heard shouting and gunshots.

_This just keeps getting more and more interesting…_he thought quickly heading for Dunberry's office.

XXXXXX

1:47 A.M.

Audrey knelt down next to Robert's body and checked his pulse. He was definitely dead.

_Stupid bastard…He should've known better._

She breathed a heavy sigh of relief, realizing that Michael was the only one who remained.

As Audrey stood up and turned to leave, she suddenly heard another noise outside the hall.

_Not again. What if it's Michael? I can't make it behind the sofa this time, but whatever's making that noise, it's entirely too close. _

She ran over to the right hand side of the wall, pressing her back against the wall. She hoped whoever it was, he or she would at least be taken by surprise. She heard the hallway door open and close, followed by the sound of booted footsteps.

_Michael wasn't wearing boots. So who could this be?_

The footsteps grew louder until she saw a large black boot step into the room. She started pulling back on the trigger when she saw a tall blonde-haired man dressed in a navy blue police uniform. Realizing who it was, she lowered her gun and began to step out from her position.

When he heard the floorboard squeak, Albert's instincts kicked in. He quickly spun around, grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall. The gun was knocked from her hand, and fell to the floor beside them.

"A-Albert?!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes widened in horror.

Once he realized it was her, Albert immediately released his hold.

"Sorry…" he said rather bleakly.

Audrey regained her own balance and rubbed her throat after the death grip he had given her.

"What's going on here?" he questioned.

"I'm not quite sure myself. But it turns out our computer tech, Michael Vaughn, is actually a spy. He and his accomplices unleashed all the experiments. They've killed everyone."

"Well, that would explain why there's still so many cars here."

"But how did you get in here? The bridge is out."

"I used a grapple hook. Unfortunately it broke as I was crossing over."

"Great…" Audrey said in a sarcastic drawl.

"How did you avoid getting infected?"

"Those men kidnapped me and locked me up in the panic room."

"How many enemies are left?"

"There were three of them. I think Michael is the only one remaining."

"All right, let's find a way out of here then," he said starting for the door with Audrey following after him.

"The only way to get out of here is by the underground train. But we can't access the elevator until the self destruct system is activated."

"Very well, we'll just have to go ahead with that plan," he said passively.

"Albert, the activation switch is on the second level of the lab," she said sternly, "God only knows how many BOW are down there."

"There's nothing to worry about, Audrey. We can handle this situation," he said, his expression unchanged.

"I don't know…" she said with uncertainty.

XXXXXX

1:55 A.M.

Michael was starting to get worried when Robert and Jeremy hadn't contacted him at the designated time.

He had unsuccessfully got in contact with Jeremy, but now he would attempt to get in touch with Robert.

He picked up the radio and dialed in Robert's frequency.

Unfortunately, there was dead air and static on the other end.

"Robert, pick up!"

There was still no answer.

"Robert, answer me!"

Once again, there was no reply.

_I wonder if she…_

He slammed the radio down.

_I underestimated her. She's a lot more volatile and quick-witted than I thought. If she had indeed killed Robert and Jeremy, I'm going to have a real dilemma on my hands. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R, but no flames.


	5. Chapter 5: One Step Closer

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: One Step Closer

2:00 A.M.

Albert and Audrey stood at the entrance to the Sanctuary Labs.

"How much ammo do you have?" he asked.

"Um…" she said checking the side pack. "Three clips."

"You're going to need some more," he said digging into his tact vest.

He pulled out a few more clips and handed them to her.

"Take these, you might need them."

"Right."

She accepted them, and packed them away.

Albert walked over to the large mental door with his weapon drawn. Audrey tapped a few keys on the control panel beside the door. The double doors slid open, revealing a deserted hallway. The florescent lights on the ceiling were flickering and several Plexiglas windows in the labs were shattered.

They slowly entered into the hallway, keeping a close eye out for any undead lurking around. A low moaning sound at the bend of the hall caught their attention. They both spun around towards the noise as it grew louder. Several shuffling and scrapping noises emitted from the corner.

A large group of eight undead employees slowly emerged from the turn in the hall. Before Audrey realized it, Albert was already shooting at them. His aim was impeccable, never once missing a shot. Not wanting to look useless in front of him, she fired upon her former employees without hesitation.

The zombies fell one by one, collapsing to the ground in a heap of arms and legs. They cried in painful animal-like moans before rotting away. Audrey fired the last shot, taking out a middle-aged technician.

"All right, let's keep moving," he said slowly moving towards the bend of the corridor. He glanced ahead and signaled for her to follow him. She obeyed and followed his lead.

Audrey kept a careful eye on the labs as they slowly passed. She could see equipment had been smashed on the shelves in the storage area and in one of the examination rooms.

_Must've been where all of those technicians were_, she thought.

"What's on this floor?" Albert asked.

His question snapped her out of her train of thought. "Huh?"

"What BOW do you have on each floor?" he asked more firmly.

He headed towards the set of double doors leading down to the next sub-level.

"The human subjects are on the first, the Fangs are on the second, and the Tyrant's on the third. The self destruct controls are on the second level, so it's not necessary to go anywhere else."

_I need the Tyrant's information…I'm going to have to ditch her to go get it._

He slowly pushed the doors open to the second level. There was a corpse lying on the stairs facing upwards. Not taking any chances, Albert placed a bullet in its brain. The zombie immediately reacted in pain and decayed on the spot.

They descended the stairs to a giant U-shaped corridor. There were four undead to the left and five to the right.

"Audrey, to the left!" he ordered as he positioned himself and fired upon the zombies to their right.

Obeying him, she prepped herself and fired at the dead technicians and chemists. She quickly took out two of them easily with a head shot, then another with a shot to the knee and skull. As she was about to finish off the last, the chamber on her gun clicked empty.

"Shit!" she spat emptying the clip to her gun. She dug into her side pack for another clip and forcefully placed it back into the chamber. The zombie drew closer to her, reaching out with its dead rotting fingers. She pulled back on the hammer and fired several times at its head making its brain splatter a bit.

"Audrey."

She turned to him. He had finished wiping out the undead group in the right wing.

"There's something I need to take care, you go on ahead and activate the self-destruct system."

"If I activate it, we might only have a limited time of escaping."

"It's all right. I'll meet you at the elevator. It's just past the library, right?"

"Yes…" she said, confused by his decision.

"Until then…"

He quickly turned his back and disappeared down the right bend of the hall.

_It's better not to question him. He'll only bite my head off if I do._

She sighed and headed for the boiler room.

XXXXXX

2:23 A.M.

Albert was relieved she agreed to the situation. As she would be preoccupied with the self-destruct system, he could get the information on the Tyrant. His only problem was he still didn't know where Vaughn was. He could be lurking anywhere, possibly down in the Tyrant's lab.

He entered the staircase to the third level. There were no zombies or Fang in sight as he entered a small L-shaped hallway. As he approached the door at the end, it slid to the right leading him to a large laboratory.

He stepped inside, combing the area for enemies. It was very dark with only the light from the computer monitors and the large holding containers brightening the room. He moved further into the room and saw an enormous creature slumbering inside one of the holding containers. It was the prototype T-015.

_Good, just what I need. Then can I get the hell out of here. _

He took a step towards the computer monitors but suddenly felt a horrible pain shoot up behind his skull. His vision turned black and collapsed to the floor unconscious.

XXXXXX

2:24 A.M.

Audrey slowly crept along the hall. There were huge claw marks and blood splatters along the walls. She felt her stomach knot, knowing her path ahead was going to be rough. She heard soft growling followed by a tearing noise. She pressed her back against the right-most wall and peered around the corner. To her horror, there were two Fangs feeding on a dead technician. The tearing noise was the wolf ripping the flesh from the corpse. Audrey couldn't help but cringe at the grotesque display.

The boiler room was beyond the creatures' position, so she had no other choice but to kill them. She exchanged the clip in her gun for a fresh one and took a deep breath.

_There's no turning back at this point._

She quickly spun around the corner and fired at the nearest BOW. She aimed at the head region, firing off five shots before the monster collapsed to the ground dead. The other Fang pulled back in a defensive formation as she aimed for it. She fired and missed the head by mere inches.

"Dammit!" she spat as the creature jumped away to its right.

She took another shot connecting with its already decayed ear. It roared in pain and then snarled furiously at her. Before it could charge at her, she ran back down the hall for some space between her and the BOW. It gave chase and swiped at her from the side, but she quickly rolled out of its way. She fired once again, catching it in the ribcage and shoulder. It caused little damage and merely just angered the creature.

_This isn't good! It's just toying with me! _

She quickly headed back down the hall towards the boiler room with the creature following closely behind. She had no choice but to fire back, otherwise it would pounce on her and kill her instantly. She aimed at its eyes, blinding it only in the left eye. She fired off three more shots each connecting in the shoulder, head and its jaw. It let out a painful moan and collapsed.

Not taking any chances, she fired off a few more rounds until the clip in her chamber was empty. Figuring it was dead, she replaced the clip in her gun and ran for the boiler room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R! I'll love you forever! XD


	6. Chapter 6: Anguish

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

A huge thank you goes out to _**xDemonHunterx **_and _**Crystal**_. Lot of hugs and cookies!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Anguish

2:32 A.M.

"Wake up!"

Albert's head throbbed horribly as the loud voice slowly brought him back to consciousness.

"I said, get up!"

He felt a painful blow to his jaw, bringing Albert fully back to reality. He opened his eyes and realized his sunglasses had been knocked off his face. He was propped back against the wall with his hands cuffed behind his back. Michael Vaughn was standing over him with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Wesker, good of you to finally awaken," he said arrogantly.

_What a little cocky bastard_, Albert thought annoyed.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said crossing his arms. "In fact what are you doing here?"

_Oh how I want to smack this guy_, Albert thought as he pulled out a small lock-pick hidden in his glove. He started going to work freeing himself.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm here to get Audrey," Albert answered.

Michael didn't stop smiling. "Really? That's so sweet of you."

_So he wants to play games, huh? Too bad, Michael._

"Audrey's nothing but a whore," he continued. "Everyone knows the only reason she became head researcher was because she fucked Spencer."

Albert's face remained emotionless.

"Well, regardless, you and Audrey are going to die anyway," he said lifting the barrel of his gun to Albert's forehead. "I'm feeling generous, so do you have any final requests?"

"I'm just curious to know how you managed to spread the T-virus in such a short time," Albert said, trying to distract him.

Michael smiled. "I can understand that. After all these years working with the T-virus, you thought you had it all figured out. Well you see, our initial plan was to simply leak the virus, however we instead just released the BOW into the facility to expedite the process. All exits and communication were cut off to prevent the word from escaping."

"Then why isn't Audrey infected?" Albert asked, almost done getting the cuffs off his wrists.

"Our orders were to take all research data and the head researcher. We confined her to the panic room to prevent any risk of infection."

Wesker raised a suspicious brow. "What do you want Audrey for?"

"I'm not the one to question my employers, Wesker," Michael replied, "I just do my job. But I do suppose that whoever wants her is in need of her intellect."

"So the outbreak was just a means to cover your tracks," Albert said, clicking off one of the cuffs.

"Yes, it was so easy too," Michael said with a cocky tone. "Those Umbrella fools had absolutely no idea what I was up to."

_Too bad your arrogance will lead to your death_, Albert thought, pulling the cuffs from his wrists. He unsheathed a knife hidden in the back of his belt.

Michael leaned straight up once again. Albert watched him pull something from his pocket.

"These viruses are absolutely magnificent. Its shame that all of them have to go to waste," Michael said playing with the vial in his hands. "You know, I've always wanted to see what these advanced viruses would do to a person…I suppose it's my lucky day to find out."

Expecting to be infected with the virus, Albert was shocked when Michael instead injected the substance into himself. Michael's face hardened as the virus entered his blood stream.

"You fool," Albert said.

Michael started laughing. "Yes! I can feel it! This power…!"

_If he mutates, I'm done for!_ Albert thought, quickly jumping to his feet.

"What?!" Michael shouted in surprise.

He jammed the knife into the side of Michael's neck just below his earlobe. Michael let out a winded gasp, and then gurgled from the blood rising in his throat. Blood splattered from the knife wound and his mouth as he fell to the floor. His body twitched for a few seconds until he became still.

Albert quickly got off the floor tossing the handcuffs aside. He grabbed his weapons off the table near him and shot a bullet into the back of Michael's skull.

_That should finish you off._

He grabbed the rest of his belongings and placed them back in their respective holders.

_The self-destruct system!_ He thought checking his watch. _It had been almost a half hour since we departed, yet there's no alarm going off? Audrey, what could you possibly be doing? _

He glanced over at Michael, making sure he wasn't moving and then quickly went over to the computer. He placed a blank disk into the drive and began downloading the desired files.

XXXXXX

Audrey entered the boiler room with her weapon drawn. The boiler room was a fairly enormous with large steam pipes and a grated catwalk on each side of the room. She saw three dead utility workers wandering around up on the catwalk and slowly advanced towards the catwalk. The zombies caught wind of her immediately and began to stagger towards her.

_The self destruct system should be around here somewhere_, she thought walking straight towards the stairs.

As the zombies drew nearer, so she had no choice but to take them out. After dealing with them, she pulled out the file for the self-destruct system. It was located up on the left side of the catwalk. She hustled up the small grated stairs and over to the left side of the catwalk to a large computer panel. She pulled up the file and read the instructions.

"Okay, all I have to do is enter the password and set the timer. Sounds easy enough, but for how long? I haven't seen Albert in almost twenty minutes. What could he possibly be doing?"

She typed at the computer and it requested a password. She entered "Sanctuary" into the system. It then asked for a manually set timer and she set it for twenty minutes.

"Okay, twenty minutes should give us plenty of time to get out of here," she said satisfied. She quickly hustled out of the room towards the sub-level stairs.

Suddenly, a loud feminine voice blared over the PA and red hazard lights began to illuminate the hallways.

"Warning! The self-destruct system has been activated! All employees must report to the train via the emergency elevator! All doors and locks will be released to expedite the evacuation process!"

XXXXXX

2:40 A.M.

The files were taking entirely too long to download, making Albert very impatient. The self-destruct system could go off at any moment, leaving him with little time to escape.

A small flash on the computer screen next to him caught his eye. He looked at it and was horrified to see what it was. It was a preset timer for the Tyrant's holding chamber, and it was just about to go off.

"Shit!" Albert spat.

He quickly pounded at the keys. The process wasn't going to be complete for another five minutes.

"Warning! The Self-destruct system has been activated! All employees must report to the train via the emergency elevator! All doors and locks will be released to expedite the evacuation process! Detonation will begin in approximately twenty minutes and counting!"

"Oh, just perfect!" he growled angrily.

He was so close to having that file, but it wasn't worth dying over. He unholstered his handgun and quickly hustled out of the room.

XXXXXX

Audrey rushed up the laboratory stairs and exited to the main hallway. She quickly rushed up the stairs to the second floor and entered the first door on the right. She ran down the hall, past the library and up the staircase. Once up the stairs, she reached her destination and yanked the door open.

She ran over to the elevator and called for it. Upon hearing a loud clanging noise from the elevator shaft, she felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders.

XXXXXX

2:50 A.M.

Albert rounded the bend of the first level. He heard a pounding noise from behind, instantly drawing his attention. The large metal door that caged some of the Fangs suddenly bent outward and flew across the hall. A loud howl came from the staircase of the second level.

_The Fangs…I'm not sticking around to find out_, he thought running for the laboratory exit.

"Warning! The Self-destruct system has been activated! All employees must report to the train via the emergency elevator!"

Albert hustled out of the labs, and headed for the emergency elevator.

XXXXXX

The door suddenly opened to the hallway, making her draw her weapon. She was relieved to see it was Albert.

"Oh, thank god," she said lowering her gun, only to become irritated, "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I've been preoccupied," he said stepping into the elevator with her.

"Yeah, preoccupied," she mimicked in a sarcastic tone.

She pressed the down button on the panel. The doors shut and the elevator jarred as it began its descent.

"What happened to your sunglasses?" Audrey asked.

"Oh, those? They fell off when I was running," he lied.

"Yeah, right," she gloated, "Then what about your face?"

He touched the welted bruise on his cheek. "It's nothing. I fell."

"I find that hard to believe," she said sarcastically.

XXXXXX

The elevator came to a halt when reaching its destination. The doors opened revealing a large underground terminal. There was a two-car train stationed on the tracks. They ran over to it and entered. Albert ran up to the control panel and began pressing at the buttons.

"No! Dammit!"

He pounded on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Audrey asked stepping up behind him.

"It won't start up," he said rushing back out into the hold. "You stay here while I power up the train."

"Are you sure?" she asked as he headed for the door.

"Just stay put!" he barked before exiting the train.

Audrey sat down on the cushioned seating of the hold. She fished into her side pack to grab a tissue, but her hand touched something else. When her hand retracted, within her fingers was the vial containing the experimental virus. The pink substance set off an eerie glow as she fumbled with it in her hands.

_Spencer...This has to be your doing… _

She pulled a syringe from the pack and placed the vial in for injection.

_I'll find you, you bastard…I'll make you pay for what you've done to me… _

She stabbed the needle into her left arm. The pink substance entered her blood stream and caused her veins to pulsate from the virus. Her arm started to burn and then her whole body started to heat up tremendously.

"Oh god!" she cried out while collapsing to the floor.

Her heart rate started to increase even more making her hyperventilate.

"W-What's going on?!" she exclaimed, her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

Beads of sweat rolled profusely down her brow until her heart rate began to slowly return to normal. As her breathing began to steady, she heard a hideous roar echo throughout the terminal.

"What the hell was that?!" she cried and raced to the train's entrance door.

She saw nothing in the darkness of the room.

"Oh god! Albert!" she shouted.

She exited from the train and dashed for the control area.

XXXXXX

Albert froze when he heard the Tyrant's wale. The terminal was taking entirely too long to emit power to the train. He furiously punched at the keyboard, only to find the computer had froze from power overload.

"Damn!" he spat.

Suddenly, the meshed fencing tore away from wall, and the monstrous beast entered the area. It gazed at him through blazing red eyes, and began to slowly approach. Albert quickly began typing again to power up the train, but the computer remained frozen.

The metal door leading into the area swung open. Audrey entered the room with her gun drawn.

"Albert! Are you o-?!" she shouted until she saw the Tyrant. "Oh shit!"

"Audrey, try to distract the thing for a few moments! I'm almost done here!" Albert shouted.

"Distract it?! Are you nuts?!" Audrey shrieked.

As she saw the monster encroaching on Albert's position, she fired at the creature's neck and upper body to draw its attention. The bullets had no effect on the monster, it only became more enraged. She went for another clip, but to her displeasure, she was out.

"Albert, you better get moving! I'm out of bullets!" she shouted.

He didn't acknowledge her.

The Tyrant quickly charged at her full speed, swinging its deadly claws at her head. She dodged rolled towards a pile of piping, and grabbed a lead pipe from the pile.

The Tyrant glanced back at her, then at Albert. It saw him more as a threat and began to stalk towards him. Albert was too busy trying to get the computer to work to notice the Tyrant coming towards him.

"Hey! You ugly shit!" Audrey shouted.

She tossed the pipe in her hands at the creature's back. It caused no damage, only drew its attention back to her.

"That's it! Over here!" she yelled grabbing another pipe and ran towards the other side of the room. "Albert, you need to hurry up!"

The computer finished rebooting and the power began restoring to the train.

"Good, it's back on," Albert said.

Audrey attempted to attack the creature with another pipe, but it just easily whacked the object away with its claw. It moved closer to her and eventually backed her into a corner.

Audrey froze in horror as the hideous beast loomed over her. It raised its claw in the air preparing to land the death blow.

_Oh god! I'm going to die! _

She clenched her eyes shut and screamed as the Tyrant swung its claw.

_Albert! Forgive me!_

Searing pain flooded her body as she went sailing backwards. She landed on the ground with a loud smack, blood spraying heavily from her torn abdomen.

Albert whipped his head around at the disgusting tearing noise of Audrey's flesh. He glanced at her battered form sprawled in a pool of blood.

_Audrey_…he thought.

The creature towered over her prone form, and leaned down to finish her off.

"AUDREY!" Albert screamed, quickly aiming his gun at the creature.

He fired, connecting with the creature's exposed heart. Albert growled furiously at the damaged creature and fired nonstop into its exposed heart until the organ finally burst. The Tyrant unleashed a painful scream and collapsed to the ground. Albert walked over to its body and finished off the clip into the creature's skull. Satisfied that it was finished off, he went back over to check on Audrey.

He glanced down at her. A large gaping hole now existed in her abdomen.

"Audrey…" he said gently as he knelt at her side.

She gazed up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Albert…I'm s-sorry," she said breathing in short heavy rasps.

"Easy now…" he said examining her wounds.

There was blood pouring heavily from five deep laceration marks across her abdomen. Bone, tendons, and organs were clearly visible through the injuries.

"Albert…you s-should…g-get out of h-here."

Blood began running slowly from the corners of her mouth.

"Don't speak," he said carefully taking her into his arms.

"I-I won't even m-make it to the t-t-train."

"I'm not leaving you behind," he replied, hoisting her off the floor.

A warning over the PA stated they had eight minutes remaining.

"Albert…P-Please…Don't…"

"Stop speaking, Audrey!" He ordered, jogging over to the doorway.

XXXXXX

3:04 A.M.

Albert raced across the catwalk to the terminal station across the way. He ran inside the train and placed Audrey onto the seating. Rushing up to the control panel, he fired up the main controls and yanked down on the lever. The train made a violent lurch and advanced forward through the dark tunnel ahead.

Albert quickly returned to Audrey's side.

She was no longer breathing. Her once vibrant milky white skin had turned into a ghostly pale color.

"Audrey?" he asked.

She didn't answer him.

"Hey, wake up!" he exclaimed while shaking her.

Once again, she didn't answer.

"Audrey?" he asked weakly.

He ran his hand down the side of her bloody cheek.

There was no warmth.

He tried her pulse.

He found none.

"No…it can't….!"

He rested his head on her chest, listening desperately for any signs of a thump.

Her heart was no longer beating.

He pulled away and looked at the pain forever etched in her still face.

"Audrey…No…" he said, his voice choking.

His body suddenly began to convulse uncontrollably.

_I'm not supposed to feel this way! I'm supposed to numb my heart!_

Tears began to flow faintly from his eyes.

_But I can't help it…I've lost the only person who's ever loved me…_

A sudden clang echoed through the car, quickly drawing Albert's attention.

_I can feel it…There's something here…_

Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He stood up facing towards Audrey as a soft growl crept up behind him.

"Wesker…." a deep throaty voice spoke.

Albert went to grab his gun, but was seized by the intruder from behind. He was violently tossed like a ragdoll against the opposite wall. He looked up to see Michael Vaughn standing before him. But it wasn't the same Michael. This was just a mere shell of the man.

"Is that all you've got?!" the creature spat.

Michael's body had mutated into a hideous beast. His human muscles now bulged in a misshapen mass. His hands had grown into enormous mutated claws. His sagging pale face framed a pair of red piercing eyes and incredibly sharp teeth.

"You fool. Look what you've done to yourself," Albert said in disgust.

The mutated face grinned vilely. "I couldn't very well let you escape, now could I?"

_I have to get away from him…_Albert thought eyeing the door to the second car.

"What a shame about your sister, huh?" Michael said glancing over his shoulder. "You'll be joining her soon enough."

Albert quickly shot a bullet into the man's shoulder and then dashed his way for the second car. Michael glanced down at his wounded shoulder and growled in annoyance.

_You're going to pay for that…Just you wait until I get a hold of you! _Michael thought as he headed for the second car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R, but no flames.


	7. Chapter 7: Monster

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

Thank you to _**xDemonHunterx**_ and _**Soilder of the Underworld**_ for their reviews. Very much appreciated!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Monster

_It's over…I'm just like the others…How ironic._

Audrey opened her eyes slightly, gazing up at the faded blue ceiling.

_Albert…I'm sorry… I wasn't strong enough…_ she thought suddenly feeling an excruciating pain shoot throughout her body.

Her chest muscles tightened, making it difficult for her to breathe. She started gasping for air and clawed at the seating. Her blood vessels started pulsating, becoming visible beneath her skin.

_It's starting again?! Why isn't it working?!_

The pain escalated making her hyperventilate.

_What's happening to me? _

Her vision began to fail and a cold sensation numbed her body.

_Is this…Is this what death is like?_

The fingers of death reached out for her, and she was consumed by the darkness.

XXXXXX

Albert's heart beat in anticipation of Michael's arrival.

_Come on…_

Suddenly, the train jerked violently, knocking Albert to the floor. The lights began to flicker, and then shut off completely. A loud banging emitted throughout the car.

_He's on the roof._

Albert kept his gun fixed on the movements of the pounding. It suddenly ceased, and everything became quiet except for the hum of the train moving on the tracks.

Suddenly a mutated claw pierced through the metal behind Albert. He quickly moved to avoid the attack, but was slashed in his right side just above his hip. Albert cried out in pain, and touched his bleeding wound. His Kevlar vest managed to prevent two claws from damaging him, but he still had three other lacerations to deal with.

The claw yanked back out of the hole. The pounding moved over top of the train towards the back door. The door suddenly smashed inward, crunching and twisting the metal back from its frame. Michael appeared through the holes in the doorframe and clawed his way into the train. He gazed at Albert with glowing red eyes and let out a vicious animal-like cry.

"There you are!" he roared.

Albert backed away towards the opposite door, trying to distance himself from Michael. He quickly fired off some rounds into Michael's heart, barely fazing the monster.

Michael quickly charged at Albert, trying to ram Albert with his shoulder. Albert dodged rolled to his right and fired two bullets into its shoulder blade. Blood splattered from Michael's pale flesh as he regained his composure for another attack.

Albert felt a surge of pain shoot up his right side. Blood began to seep more heavily through his uniform.

_Albert, you idiot! You can't move in this kind of condition!_ He thought cursing his stupidity.

Michael approached him once again. Albert went to pull the trigger, but the chamber was empty. Before he could switch clips, the monster backhanded him upside the head with its clawed hand. The blow was strong enough to send him flying up against the car's wall. Albert smacked the back of his head off the metal wall and collapsed face-first to the floor in a daze.

The room was spinning wildly. He could see Michael drawing closer to him. His body ached horribly, and he didn't have the strength to get away.

_No…It's not my time yet…I still…_

He slumped to the floor and closed his eyes to await his death.

XXXXXX

Audrey's eyes shot open at the sound of muffled gunfire.

_What's going on? _

She slowly sat up to a seated position and glanced around.

Albert was missing.

"Albert, where are you?" she called out.

The realization suddenly hit her. She had been able to sit up without any pain. She moved her tattered clothing aside to see that her wound had completely healed, leaving only four hideous laceration scars.

That's when she saw her hands.

_What the hell?!_

Her fingernails had grown incredibly long and sharp, just like a cat's claw.

_What has the virus done to me?_

Audrey silently swung her legs off the seating and got to her feet.

"Albert?!" she called out again.

She heard a loud thump in the next car, causing her heart to leap.

_What the hell was that?!_

She headed over the back door and cautiously exited out of the first car.

As she stepped into the second car, she saw a hideously deformed Michael Vaughn looming over top of Albert's prone form.

"Albert!" she cried.

Michael turned his attention to Audrey, and was not happy.

"You?! What are you still doing alive?!" he demanded.

She ignored him, her entire focus on Albert's battered form. She could see his clothing was ripped on one side, and blood had soaked through his uniform. He was deathly pale, and was bleeding from his mouth and the back of his head.

"Albert…no…" she uttered in disbelief.

She clenched her eyes shut, feeling a sudden vicious rage course through her body.

_No! I don't want to be alone! I can't lose anyone else!_

She balled her hands into tights fights, drawing blood from the nails digging into her skin.

_I won't let that happen! I'll die before I lose him!_

Albert muffled a groan and slowly regained consciousness. As his vision cleared he saw Audrey standing near him.

"Au-drey?" he croaked.

She didn't acknowledge him.

"I see you've injected yourself as well," Michael stated. "However we shall see who the superior being is!"

Audrey's eyes snapped open and blazed a vibrant yellow.

"**I'll rip your goddamn heart out!**" she growled.

Her voice had changed. It was deep, demented, bloodthirsty…

She glanced over to her left and saw an emergency box containing a fire ax.

Michael watched her like a fox as she stepped over towards it.

"Don't try anything stupid now, dear," he threatened.

She smashed her fist into the glass and yanked the ax from its container.

"Stupid woman!" Michael growled. "What the hell do you think you can do with that?!"

Audrey's body went to lunge forward, making Michael smile in anticipation for her attack.

Instead, he saw a black blur flash before his eyes.

"What?!" he shouted.

Audrey suddenly appeared at his side with the ax raised high above her head. She swung the blade with all her might, plunging the ax halfway deep into the side of Michael's thick neck.

Michael screamed in agony as blood sprayed from his torn throat.

"**Yes! I want to indulge in your pain!" **she hissed.

Audrey ripped the ax from Michael's flesh and prepped for another swing.

"**Die, motherfucker!**" she shrieked in a deep piercing voice.

Albert gasped in horror. _Audrey, what has happened to you?_

She swung the blade again, and plunged the ax into the side of Michael's temple. He collapsed to the ground, blood flowing heavily from his wounds.

"Y-You're some kind of monster!" he shrieked in horror.

Audrey loomed over him with the same vile grin engraved into her face.

"**Yes! Die! DIE! DIE!"**

She raised her foot and rammed it down onto his head. The power of the attack cracked some of the bones in Michael's face.

"Please stop!" he begged weakly.

Audrey started laughing manically and brought her foot down again onto his forehead. Her high-heeled shoes pierced into the pale skin on his face, creating small puncture wounds.

"Please! I don't want to die!" he screamed.

_What's happening to me? I don't want to be like this!_ Her conscious cried.

_No, he must to pay for Albert's suffering!_ The demonic voice shot back.

Laughing hysterically mad, Audrey stomped harder on the man's skull. The force smashed the bone, piercing it into Michael's brain. His body went limp as blood splattered from the heaping mass of flesh that used to be his face.

"AUDREY!" Albert screamed.

Audrey gasped quietly and froze at the sound of his voice.

Albert groaned painfully as he forced his body to stand up.

"Please…stop," Albert said weakly.

The ax slid out of her hand and landed on the metal floor with a loud clang.

"You're not like this, Audrey," he said while slowly walking over to her.

The light faded from her eyes, and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Oh god!" Audrey sobbed in her normal voice.

She faced towards him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Albert, what has happened to me?!" she cried.

"Nothing's wrong with you…" he replied breathing unusually heavy.

He felt a sharp pain shoot up his side and doubled over, grabbing his injured side in the process.

"Albert, are you okay?!" she asked, horrified.

She gently touched his trembling shoulders.

"I-It's just a scratch," he said, his voice straining.

"Just a scratch?!" she repeated in a shrill voice. "You've got a gaping wound in your side!"

She wrapped his arm around her neck, and gently hoisted him to his feet.

"I'll take a look at it once we get you seated," she said as she helped him towards the door.

XXXXXX

A huge ball of flames chased after the train as it sped out of the emergency tunnel and rushed down the tracks into Raccoon Forest.

Albert slumped down onto the seating, groaning in pain.

"Let me see," Audrey said.

Albert quickly covered his wound with his arm.

"I'm okay," he reiterated.

Audrey gave him a nasty scowl, making Albert give in out of annoyance.

"Fine. Have it your way," he said reluctantly complying with her.

She gently moved his blood-covered hand away from his injury. Three laceration marks had grazed his right side, but it was in need of stitches to close the wound properly.

_I've got to bind his wound before he bleeds to death._

Much to his chagrin, she went to work binding his injury. She unzipped and removed his Kevlar vest. She tossed it aside and tore his off his tattered navy blue uniform. Underneath, his white undershirt was soaked in blood and torn on the right side. Ripping his navy blue uniform in half, she used one piece to blot the wound and the other to tie around his waist.

"You're lucky. Any closer, he would've mortally injured you," Audrey said.

Albert didn't answer her. By the look on his face, she could tell he was ticked off having gotten injured in the first place.

"Where did you get struck in the head at?" she asked.

Albert silently motioned to the back of his head. Audrey nodded and gently pushed his blood caked hair aside to find a shallow two-inch gash.

"It's not very deep, but you might need stitches to close it properly," she stated.

Albert exhaled heavily out of frustration.

She grabbed the cloth from her side pack and applied pressure to the wound. Albert winced a bit, making Audrey feel worse for him.

"Sorry…" she said quietly.

"There's not much you can do about it. You've got to press hard to stop the bleeding."

"That's not what I'm talking about," she gently corrected.

"What is it?" he asked turning towards her.

She frowned.

"I'm an idiot, Albert."

Albert sighed, knowing exactly what was wrong.

"You did what you thought was right."

She frowned, not feeling any better about herself.

_He doesn't understand…I could have killed him…_

"Hey, Albert?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"If I ever…If I ever get out of control like that again," she said flatly. "I want you to kill me."

Albert's eyes widened a bit, taken aback by the request.

"Audrey, I don't think I could…"

"No!" she said becoming upset. "I want you to promise me you won't ever hesitate if I become like that again!"

Albert didn't answer her.

"You're all I have, Albert," she said gripping his shirt. "I could never forgive myself if I hurt you."

He looked away from her.

"All right, Audrey…I promise I'll take care of it."

"Thank you…"

XXXXXX

Albert gazed out at the window at the green blurs that whizzed by the speeding train. His body ached tremendously, and prayed they would arrive at William's facility sooner than expected.

_Thank god I don't have work tomorrow. I don't know how I'd manage to cover this up._

He turned his head to the side and glanced over at Audrey. She was curled up into a ball at the edge of seating resting peacefully.

_You could never guess with the way she is now, that she's a BOW. _

He brought his hand up and brushed it against the handle of his 9mm. When he realized what he had just touched, he instantly yanked his hand away.

_No! I can't do that! _

His heart began to beat harder in his chest, and he looked back over at her once again.

_She could become entirely too dangerous…_

He pulled his gun from its holster and pulled out the magazine.

A single bullet remained.

_How ironic…_

He placed the clip back in, making the gun emit a loud click.

The noise caused Audrey to stir. She moaned a bit and opened her eyes. She sat up and then looked at Albert and the gun that was aimed straight at her head.

Albert gazed into her eyes. They were no longer sky blue, but a deep auburn color.

Within those cat's eyes, he saw an overwhelming sadness behind them.

Audrey said nothing as she turned in her seat to face him better. She lowered her head a bit to allow for a better shot. Her hair fell in front of her eyes, shielding any eye contact with him.

"It's okay…" she said quietly.

Albert's hand began to tremble.

"It's…okay…" she repeated, her voice now imminent with tears.

Albert's entire body began to convulse as he saw her tears falling to onto the seating.

_N-No! I'm not supposed to care! _

Albert clenched his eyes shut.

_I have to push her away! I can't allow her love to hold me back!_

He could feel tears stinging his eyes.

_I'm not supposed to be this way! I have to be strong! I can't-!_

Audrey heard the hammer click back on the gun, and squeezed her teary eyes shut.

_Albert…_

A loud bang suddenly echoed through the car.

Audrey snapped her eyes open.

_I'm not…dead?_

She looked at the floor and saw Albert's gun lying there. Confusion filled her mind, as she gazed up at him.

His face was turned away and his body was trembling.

"Albert?" she asked.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly.

She could hear the guilt in his voice.

"I can't," he said.

"Alby…" she whispered.

He still wouldn't look at her.

"I can't, Audrey," he repeated. "I just can't."

She buried her face into his shoulder and gripped the collar of his shirt.

"Albert…Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R, but no flames.


	8. Chapter 8: Ego

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

A huge thank you goes out to _**xDemonHunterx**_! I highly recommend her stories! She's a very gifted writer and deserves some recognition for it! If you enjoy ClaireXLeon, ChrisXJill and BeckyXBilly stories, then her fics are the way to go!

To everybody else, I appreciate the hits to my story! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: Ego

A thunderous rumble echoed through the underground tunnel. The rail car's headlights flooded the darkened area with a blinding light as it came to a halt in the station.

Audrey glanced out the side window to see William was patiently awaiting their arrival.

"Good, he's here," she said aloud.

She gently grabbed hold of Albert's arm and wrapped it around her neck.

"Hang on a bit longer, Albert," she whispered.

He weakly nodded his head in response.

She used her other hand to support him at the waist and carefully pulled him up off his seat.

He clenched his teeth to muffle a painful cry.

"Easy now, Albert," she said leading him slowly over to the exit.

The doors slid open and the two slowly trudged out of the rail car.

William was about to open his mouth, but instantly became silent when he saw Albert's condition.

"William, he's wounded pretty badly," she said. "Could you give me a hand?"

"Of course!" he said.

He rushed over and helped support Albert from the opposite side.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A Tyrant sliced him with its claw."

"Any signs of infection?"

"Nothing that I noticed, but I think we should still draw some blood just to be sure."

"Agreed."

They exited out of the train station and made their way over to the elevator at the end of the room.

XXXXXX

Audrey gently rested Albert down on an examination table. William grabbed a med kit from the cupboard and rushed back over to the table.

_Oh god, he's still bleeding too much, _she thought terrified_._

Albert winced in pain, weakly clutching the wound in his side.

William yanked opened the kit and snatched up a sedative.

"You're drugging him?" she questioned, rather surprised.

"It will be easier for me to close his wounds," he answered while preparing the syringe.

"With the amount of blood he lost, shouldn't he stay conscious?" she wondered.

"No," William said flatly.

He stabbed the sedative into Albert's left arm, causing the older man to gasp a bit from the pinch.

Within seconds, Albert's head slumped to the side and his eyelids slid shut.

"Okay, we're good now," William remarked with a sigh of relief.

When he gazed up at Audrey, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her mutated yellow hues.

When she noticed his frightened look, her face hardened into a scowl.

"What?!" she asked sounding insulted. "What are you staring at?!"

"Y-Your eyes…" he muttered, pointing at them with a shaking finger.

"Of course they're different! I injected myself with that virus you gave me!" she said rather annoyed.

"B-But-!"

She furrowed her brow.

"Stay focused, William!" she grumbled.

"Y-Yeah! Of course!" he said snapping back to reality.

He attentively went to work treating Albert's injuries, but would occassionally glance up at her. Anytime she noticed he was staring at her, she would often glare back at him to get him refocused.

Audrey gazed intently at her sibling, watching carefully as William patched up his wounds.

_Albert…Please don't die…_

She cradled his large bloody hand in her own, and gently squeezed it.

_I don't want to lose you…Not after we've come so far… _

XXXXXX

William continuously scrubbed his hands to remove the blood stains. He gazed up at the mirror and saw the siblings in the reflection. Audrey was leaned forward, gently stroking Albert's sweaty blonde hair. A look of concern and sadness were etched into her delicate features, as she gazed down upon her unconscious battered sibling.

She appeared human, but he just couldn't look past those golden cat's eyes and hideous sharp nails.

_She is a Tyrant…The perfect weapon…_

An insidious thought suddenly crept into William's mind.

_Yes…A lifetime of work…It sits before my eyes…_

He shut off the water and dried off his hands.

_Don't do it, William_, his conscious warned. _She's your friend. She would never do something like that to you._

Ignoring his conscious, he quietly stepped back into the lab.

"How is he?" William asked.

"He'll pull through," she said brushing the hair away from Albert's eyes. "He's just a bit weak from the blood loss."

William walked over to the exam table.

"What about you?" he asked.

She gazed up at him, confused by his question.

"What do you mean?"

"Audrey, you aren't human anymore," William said seriously. "That has to be some cause for concern."

She exhaled heavily. "I know, but I'm more worried about Albert's health right now."

"He just needs some rest," William said. "In the meantime, I suggest we get to work on the blood test."

She furrowed her brow.

"Blood test?"

"Yes, _your_ blood test, Audrey," he said bluntly.

Audrey stared at him. An unnerving feeling suddenly crept down her spine. She didn't like the dark look on his face.

_He's not thinking of…? No, he wouldn't!_

"We should do this while he's still sleeping," William suggested.

"William, I don't feel very comfortable with this," she said uneasily.

He narrowed his eyes. "Audrey, you don't know what the virus is doing to you. Your body could break down and mutate at any moment."

Audrey's muscles tensed.

_I don't like this…He's too pushy…_

"Let's go, Audrey," he said. "We'll go in the other room so he won't be disturbed."

Audrey watched him step into one of the connecting labs.

_Why is he so intent on getting blood from me? I wonder…_

She quietly followed him into the room.

"Have a seat," he said pointing to the table.

"No, I'd rather stand," she replied.

_She knows what you're doing, William_, his conscious said. _You'd better stop before you regret it._

William pushed the nagging voice out of his mind.

"I'd suggest you sit," he said stepping over to the wooden cabinets. "Your body might react differently when I draw blood. Besides, I don't need you passing out and falling onto the floor if anything should happen."

Audrey eyed the table, and then complied with his request.

_I hope I'm wrong about this…_ she thought.

As she sat down on the table, she kept her gaze on him at all times.

William carefully began pulling out various syringes from a drawer.

"So, tell me what happened," he said while still keeping his back to her.

"It appears Michael Vaughn was working for some rival organization. He and these two other goons kidnapped me and unleashed the BOW into the facility."

"You know, I always thought there was something funny about that guy," William commented.

"To make a long story short, I killed the two spies and Michael injected himself with one of my prototype viruses."

William quietly nodded his head while he rummaged through the drawers.

"After he mutated, Michael was the one who attacked Albert. I was 'killed,' so to speak, by the T-015."

She pushed aside her clothing a bit and touched the scared skin on her abdomen.

"I injected myself before that though…I needed to survive, William," she explained. "I'm going to find Spencer and rip his goddamn heart out for all he's put me through."

"That's understandable," he replied. "Are you in any pain at the moment?"

"My head hurts a bit…I'm fine other than that," she answered. "Heh, it's kind of funny, I haven't felt so energetic in quite some time."

"Good," he said rather uncaringly.

He slipped on a pair of latex gloves.

"It will all be over in a matter of moments," he said.

Audrey furrowed her brow.

"What did you say?" she asked uneasily.

Before she could protest, he suddenly jabbed a sedative into her arm.

Her eyes suddenly widened in utter disbelief at what he had just performed.

"W-William?!" she cried out.

Within seconds, the drug weakened her body. Her eyelids became heavy from exhaustion and she lost all control of her numb.

"…Why?" she asked weakly.

"I'm sorry, Audrey," he said.

There was no remorse in his voice, only the bitter tone of a determined, callous scientist.

Her eyelids slid shut and she slumped forward. William caught her before she could fall off the table and then rested her body down.

"You didn't honestly think I would let you leave without examining you first?" he said a bit coldly.

He slipped off the latex gloves and properly disposed of them.

_This is wrong! You shouldn't be doing this!_ His conscious screamed.

Once again, he ignored his inner voice.

_A scientist would be stupid to pass up such an opportunity_, his desirable mind said.

He exited from the room to go change into sterile clothing.

XXXXXX

The bright ceiling lights burned Albert's eyes as he finally came to. His entire body felt like it had been run over by a truck.

_Damn…I'm more injured than I thought._

He forced his body up to a sitting position. A sharp pain burned in his side, causing him to wince with every little movement.

_How the hell am I supposed to cover this up? I can barely even move…_

Albert gazed across the room, and saw William in the one of the labs across the way. He was hunched over a table cutting something with a scalpel.

_What is he doing?_

He carefully slid off the examination table and limped his way over to the doorway.

_I'm going to have to take an extended vacation. My body feels like it weighs a ton. _

As he inched closer to the next room, he saw someone lying on the exam table. Blood stained the fingers of William's latex gloves as he reached down to cut the person with a scalpel.

Albert staggered forward to get a better look. As he inched closer, he saw the prone being was wearing a pair of dirty black high-heels and a torn skirt.

_No…That's not…_

Hair and skin samples were placed in beakers on the table behind William.

_You didn't…_

When he saw the long locks of blonde hair scattered in all directions, he instantly became enraged, knowing full well who was lying on the table.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Albert roared.

William whipped around to see Albert leaning against the door.

"W-Wesker, you're not supposed to be up!" he shrieked.

Albert ignored him and sluggishly moved over towards the table.

William backed away, creating enough distance between himself and his enraged friend.

Albert gazed down at his sibling. Audrey's red tank top had been sliced down the middle, revealing the hideous laceration scars ripped across her abdomen. There were reddish indent marks on her arms, stomach and legs as if a few layers of skin were missing.

When the older man looked back at William, he could see the cold remorseless glare in Albert's blue eyes. He looked like a beast ready to land the killing blow.

"You…" Albert hissed through clenched teeth.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" William reassured hesitantly.

Albert staggered over to Audrey's unconscious form, and became more ticked off when he noticed several more cuts to her body.

At the sight of the man's enraged state, a cold shiver ran down William's spine.

_It's your fault! You did this! You betrayed them just to fulfill your selfish desires!_ William's inner voice scolded.

"How could you allow that damn ego of yours to overpower your conscious?" Albert growled. "Some friend you are…"

William frowned and cursed his stupidity.

"Wesker?" he muttered softly. "There's something I need to tell you about Audrey's virus."

Albert leaned against the desk a bit and continued to glare silently at him.

"Besides the mutation to her eyes and nails, there is one additional side effect," the younger man added.

"What?" Albert hissed. _How does he know this? Where did this virus come from?_

"To keep the virus in check, she must inject herself with a specialized serum once a week."

"Where is this serum?" Albert inquired.

In silence, William retreated into his office. The older man heard a couple of things being tossed around and then a loud creak. Within seconds the scientist returned to the room with an aluminum briefcase.

Albert's blue eyes kept a close eye on the man as he unlatched the hinges and opened the object. Resting within the foam inlay were fifteen white syringes all marked as "PG67 A/W."

"Once a week with the same exact dosage," William explained. "Any more could cause fatality."

"Can this be replicated?"

"Yes, it is quite easy. I'll provide the necessary directions and materials for three months worth."

_He must be hiding something from me, _the thoughts racing through Albert's mind_. How could he possibly know so much about this virus?_

Noticing Albert's silence, William wondered, "Is something wrong?"

"How do you know so much about this virus?" the older man asked in a cross tone.

A chill ran down William's spine. _God, should I tell him the truth? I can't imagine how he'd react._

Albert's jaw clenched in irritation, becoming increasingly impatient by the second. "William, I asked you a question."

"I...I received it by request from Spencer that Audrey should use it."

Albert's face from a grimace to utter shock. "P-Progenitor?"

William meekly nodded in response. "Yes, but a custom form of it. I spliced in her DNA until the virus finally coexisted with it. I have to say I'm quite pleased with the results."

Albert felt a lump in his throat. _Again, that old fool has manipulated us. I wonder if Spencer didn't purposely orchestrate this in hopes that Audrey would inject herself._

William's face fell into a solemn expression. "Listen, Wesker, I'm s-."

Albert immediately cut him off. "You should have told me that you had given her that in the first place. She could have died if the virus hadn't accepted her."

"But atleast she is still alive."

Albert's slammed his fist down on the table, causing the smaller man to jump.

"Just go away, William," Albert growled. "I don't want to see your face right now."

The younger man frowned and then made his exit from the room.

_Regardless of where my feelings lie, I won't allow someone to take advantage of her like this… _Albert thought.

He glanced at the blood samples on the table behind him.

_Even if he is our friend, I won't give him the satisfaction…_

He snatched the blood and hair samples off the table, and tossed the objects into the incinerator across the room.

He peered into the blazing fire, watching the evidence burn to a crisp.

_Soon everything will change…This life that we know…It will cease to exist..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R, but no flames.


	9. Chapter 9: Starting Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

Thank you to _**xDemonHunterx**_ and _**Soilder of the Underworld**_ for their reviews. It's always very much appreciated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: Starting Over

When Audrey finally came to, she was short of nearly killing William for his deceit. Fortunately for him, Albert whisked her away before she could get her hands on him. Audrey didn't like the excuse that William's curiosity got the better of him. She damn well knew he would've done everything he could to research the virus' impact on her body, even if it meant holding her as a test subject.

Audrey currently stood outside an abandoned warehouse. The aluminum satchel containing her serum swung gently at her side as she paced impatiently to and fro.

_So I ended up succumbing to Spencer's desires in the end…Yet I am quite surprised that the virus has accepted me…If Albert ever had to do this…_

She shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts.

_No, I hope it never comes to that…_

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she peered down at the briefcase.

_Though it's a nuisance, injecting myself on a weekly basis is better than dying. _

She kicked at a few pebbled in the dirt with tip of her filthy high heeled shoes.

_The real question here is, what am I do now? Starker Labs is too powerful and Hodgkin's Inc. is barely making ends meet…That only leaves Dewalt Industries…Hm, their CEO is said to be a complete buffoon. I wonder if I could capitalize on that situation…_

She saw the headlights of an SUV approaching, and pulled her hood up over her head. A black SUV pulled up and stopped by her.

As the passenger window rolled down, Audrey saw an Asian woman at the wheel. Audrey immediately recognized the woman as a girlfriend to one of the workers at Arklay. She had only seen a photo of her and John, but never personally met her. She only knew her name was Ada Wong.

_There's more to this picture than meets the eye…I wonder why he chose her…_

"Audrey?" Ada asked.

Audrey nodded silently.

"Wesker told me to pick you up. Please, get in."

Audrey stared at the woman, immediately picking up on her deceitful nature. However Albert had told her an Asian woman was to be her escort, so she decided to trust his judgment.

She took a seat in the back and sunk back into the leather seating. The woman drove the vehicle out onto the interstate.

While she was driving, the Asian woman continued to glance through the rearview mirror at her, desperately trying to get a peek at her face. Audrey's face was well hidden beneath the shadows of her hoodie, but she could clearly see the woman looking at her.

"So you are Wesker's sister, correct?" she asked trying to strike up a conversation.

_Trying to neb-shit, huh? Sorry, I'm not going to fall for that._

"Um, are you all right?" she asked, noting the silence.

"Forgive me, but I'd rather not talk. I'm very exhausted," Audrey said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"I understand," the woman said with a hint of annoyance to her voice.

Audrey gazed out the window to see the vibrant dome of light from Raccoon City peer over the tree line.

_All the memories that I have to leave behind…I never thought it would have to be this way…_

XXXXXX

Nearly a week passed since the incident at Sanctuary. Albert provided a staged funeral in which he and William's family attended to drive away any suspicion about Audrey's survival.

Meanwhile, Audrey was temporarily housed in a hotel room in Upper Manhattan. Albert had provided her with a sufficient amount of money and clothing to live off of for the time being.

During this time, she utilized it to conduct research on Dewalt Pharmaceutical Industries and discovered that the rumors about the CEO were true.

Joseph Dewalt was a despicable pig. Every woman hated him, and no man respected him. He only inherited the company because he was the sole benefactor to the Dewalt name. The company was gradually falling to ruin due the rise in competitors and Dewalt's incompetent reign.

Audrey smiled.

_I believe DPI is need of a fresh start…_

She grabbed the hotel phone and dialed up DPI's main office.

After several moments of being on hold, Dewalt's secretary finally answered her call.

"Hello, my name is Mary. This is Dewalt Pharmecuetical Industries. How may I help you," the woman said with fake pleasantry.

"Hello, Mary, may please be connected to Mr. Dewalt personally? I wish to speak to him about some private matters."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Dewalt is out of his office," she said sounding annoyed.

"Really? That's quite a shame. And I here I believed that Mr. Dewalt would be interested in the latest research information from Umbrella."

The secretary chuckled.

"Ma'am, surely you must be mistaken. We are not interested in Umbrella's activities."

_You little shit… _Audrey thought rather irritated.

"My dear, I know what DPI does. I'm not as ignorant as you make me out to be. DPI is in a financial ruin, and having Umbrella's latest information would help the downward spiral Dewalt is in."

The other line became silent.

_Ha, now I've got your attention!_

"Hello?" a gruff voice asked.

It wasn't the secretary anymore. It was Joseph Dewalt himself.

"Greetings, Mr. Dewalt," Audrey said pleasantly.

"Who is this?" he asked firmly.

"My name is Victoria Lexington. I have some information that you may want."

"Really?" he said, not really believing her. "And why should I believe a word that you say?"

"You are aware that Umbrella has been developing the perfect human weapon, correct?"

"Of course I am."

"But you haven't been very successful on your own, right?"

She heard him exhale in anger.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding more impatient.

"I've been offered a lot of money for this research from all of the top name companies. However, I feel that they are not deserving of such information."

"So you think I am deserving of this data?"

"No, I think of it as a peak in competition."

"Hm, yes that is very true."

"My offer is twenty million dollars, no more no less."

"How do I know this isn't just some trick?"

"I will be delivering the data personally."

"I see…When shall we make the arrangements?"

"Whenever you see fit, Mr. Dewalt."

"Next Monday at noon. How is that for you?"

"Sounds perfect. I simply cannot wait to meet you, Mr. Dewalt."

"As to you."

"Goodbye," Audrey said before hanging up.

A triumphant smile spread across her lips.

"DPI is mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R, but no flames.


	10. Chapter 10: DPI

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs.

Once again, I thank _**xDemonHunterx**_for her wonderful review. Hugs and cookies for you! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10: DPI

June 5, 1997

The charter plane was seconds away from landing at Dewalt Pharmaceutical Industries in the rolling hills of Cornwall, England.

_Dewalt is such a fool…Too bad his reign of ignorance is about to end… _Audrey thought as she gazed out at the endless sea of green on the surface.

A female attendant approached Audrey with a warm smile.

"We will be arriving at our destination shortly, Miss Lexington. Shall I get you anything before your departure?"

Audrey shook her head. "No that will be all."

The attendant nodded and strode off to the front compartment.

The enormous compound came into view, causing Audrey to smirk.

_What a lovely little facility…It's perfect…_

The plane made its descent and jerked a bit as its wheels connected with the paved surface. The pilot drove the small aircraft closer to the building until it came to a halt several feet near an elevator.

Audrey readjusted her dark shades and straightened the skirt of her black suit. She grabbed the small aluminum briefcase from the seat beside her and exited from the plane.

She gazed upon the enormous structure. If anything, the place looked more like a military base with several small buildings branched out from the largest in the center. Armed guards and snipers were stationed at various points around the facility, gazing intently out at the sea of forest in the distance. A wicked barbwire and electric fence ran along the perimeter of the entire facility. Anyone foolish enough to climb such a fence would probably be cut to shreds or fried to death.

The thought made Audrey smile.

_Atleast I won't have to worry about any nosey individuals…_

As she stepped over to the elevator, she was greeted by two black suited men.

"Miss, as a guest of DPI, you are to be escorted at all times. Any disobedience will cause you severe consequences," one of them stated in a firm tone.

Audrey was thoroughly annoyed. _How stupid do these people think I am?_

"Follow us please," the other man said extending a hand towards the lift.

She was escorted over to an elevator on the runway. They boarded and were taken to the top level of the building. She walked through a grand hallway with shell-white walls and blue-and-white checkered tile flooring. The men escorted her down the hall to a pair of double cherry doors.

"Enter," one man ordered bluntly, "Mr. Dewalt is waiting for you."

Audrey complied and entered the room.

The room was Dewalt's private quarters. It was lavishly decorated with expensive furniture and artwork.

_I see where he squanders all his money at…_

She stepped over to a table and placed the briefcase down on it.

"Ah, Miss Lexington."

Audrey turned to see a short pudgy man with a receding hairline and scruffy goatee. He was dressed in an expensive dark blue shirt and charcoal grey slacks that were a bit too tight for his overweight form.

_This experience is not going to be pleasant,_Audrey thought unenthused.

He stepped over to her and offered her a glass of wine.

"How was your trip?" he asked.

"Lovely," Audrey said bluntly.

"So is that the data?" he asked glancing at the briefcase on the table.

"Yes, everything is there."

He walked over and opened the case. He removed the disk from its setting and gazed upon it like a child with a new toy.

"Extraordinary!" he exclaimed.

"I requested twenty-five million dollars in exchange for that disk. Do you have it?"

"Yes, yes. Of course," he said setting the disk back down.

He stepped back over to her and slipped an arm around her thin waist. He pulled her closer to him, much to her chagrin.

"But how about we get down to the real business at hand," he said slyly.

_Ugh! How can any woman find this pig attractive?_

Audrey put on a fake smile. "I just need to get more prepared first."

Dewalt smiled like a horny little schoolboy.

"Oh! Please do!" he said eagerly.

Audrey quickly rushed over to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She shivered, still disgusted by the man's touch.

_Thank god this is almost over…_

She stripped down to her black negligee and thigh-high black boots.

_This should make that little pervert go nuts._

She gazed into the mirror and saw the whites of her eyes were bloodshot.

_Damn contacts…_

She removed the blue contacts from her eyes, and stared into the mirror. Two piercing golden eyes stared back at her. She was still getting accustomed to them. There were days when it wouldn't bother her and others were she would jump at her own reflection.

She exhaled heavily.

_Here goes nothing…_

She opened the restroom door and leaned up against the door frame. Dewalt was sitting on the bed with his shirt removed, his hairy chest and beer belly sagging over his belt buckle. Audrey couldn't help but shudder at the thought of the man's grubby little hands trying to cop a feel at her.

"Damn you look so good…" he said with a stupid grin on his face.

Audrey stepped over to the bed and towered over him.

Dewalt widened his eyes a bit when he gazed into her golden orbs.

"What's with the eyes?" he asked curiously.

Audrey smiled and ran the back of her hand down his cheek.

"They make me more motivated," she said.

Dewalt grinned. "Oh! You're a rough one, aren't you?"

Audrey shoved the man onto his back, causing him to giggle mischievously.

She slowly crawled up on top of him like a cat stalking its prey.

"Do you like it rough?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, I like to be punished," he chuckled.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Audrey said darkly.

She roughly grabbed the man's throat, digging her sharp nails into his flesh.

"Geez, I didn't know you were this kinky," he said choking a bit.

She tightened the grasp, making him gasp for air.

"Don't you think…that's a bit tight?!" he asked as his voice strained.

"Shut up, you fucking pig!" Audrey spat.

Dewalt began to say something but she quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't bother," she snapped. "No one will come to your aid. They obey me now."

Dewalt's eyes widened as Audrey's yellow eyes gleamed like wildfire.

She reached underneath the thigh portion of her thigh-high boots and slid out a rather wicked looking combat knife.

"Farewell, Mr. Dewalt," she whispered callously.

She plunged the blade into Dewalt's abdomen, causing crimson red blood to burst from the wound.

He muffled a scream, trying to call out for his guards but to no avail.

"Yes! That's it! SHOW ME YOUR FEAR!" Audrey said, breathing heavily with anticipation.

She proceeded to slowly drag the knife up the center of his abdomen, ripping and tearing away at his skin and muscles.

Dewalt convulsed from the pain and screamed in agony. Blood began to escape his lips and seep between Audrey's fingers over his mouth.

"SQUEAL FOR ME, YOU SWINE!" Audrey screamed.

She continued dragging the blade further up, easily slicing through his sternum and chest.

Dewalt continued screaming in agonizing pain and thrashed about wildly to escape her clutches.

Audrey began laughing hysterically as she gave the knife one last sickening thrust upward. The blade sliced a thin line up through his throat until it ripped out from the bottom of his chin.

She leaned her head back, feeling a huge wave of pleasure course through her as Dewalt's blood sprayed all over her partially nude form.

"God that feels so fucking good…" she groaning with euphoria.

She suddenly heard heavy boots stomping in her direction.

"Mr. Dewalt! Mr. Dewalt! We heard screaming!" a deep male voice called out from behind the door.

A maniacal grin spread across Audrey's lips.

"Yes…Come…" she said with an evil chuckle.

The door suddenly burst open. Two armed soldiers rushed into the room with their submachines drawn.

When they saw their boss' mutilated corpse they both gasped in absolute horror.

"W-What the fuck?!" the shorter of the men shrieked.

"What the hell did you do, you crazy bitch?!" the other spat.

With her body still leaned back, Audrey turned her head slightly in their direction.

The men stepped away a bit at the sight of the woman.

An evil smile spread across the lips of her blood-splattered face. Her gleaming yellow eyes bore into the men with murderous intent.

"J-Just stay where you are!" the smaller man stuttered.

The smile disappeared from Audrey's face in exchange for a frown.

"Foolish…" Audrey muttered in disgust.

"Just shut your mouth!" the other man shouted.

Audrey tightened her grip around the handle of her blade.

_Men are such foolish creatures…_

Within an instant, Audrey quickly leapt off the bed; her afterimage blurring behind her as she landed on the floor a few feet from the bed.

"Jesus Christ!"

"What the fuck is she?!"

Audrey charged quickly at the taller man. Before he could even realize her actions, she slapped the gun away from his hands and plunged her combat knife straight into his heart.

The mortally wounded man unleashed his death cry and collapsed to the floor at Audrey's feet.

The other man backed away in horror; his gun shaking in his hands.

Audrey turned her gaze at the smaller man.

"Dewalt was a fool," Audrey stated.

He didn't answer her. His eyes darted from her and to the two corpses in the room.

"Those who stand in my way…" she said.

She slowly began to approach, causing him to instantly lurch back.

"They shall be extinguished," she added.

The soldier's body began to tremble in fear. He screamed and went to pull the trigger.

Audrey already knew he planned to do it, and smashed him up against the wall before he could even fire at her.

He gagged from the vice like grip she had on his throat. Her freakishly long nails bore into his tender flesh, threatening to sever his jugular.

"Men are truly such foolish creatures sometimes," she said.

His eyes began to bug out of his head from lack of oxygen. His face was even starting to turn a shade of blue.

"Farewell…" she said with no remorse in her voice.

Like a flimsy little twig, she snapped the man's neck, instantly killing the man.

She released his limp body from her hand, causing his corpse to smack loudly against the wood flooring.

She made her way over to the table and grabbed the glass of champagne.

_I will rise to top…Take down every last one of those fools until only Spencer is left…_

She took a sip of the soothing red wine.

_Once I have him in my grasp…I will make him suffer a far worse pain than death itself…_

XXXXXX

November 1997

Albert sighed out of shear boredom. With winter upon them, the crime rate had decreased leaving the STARS to deal strictly with paperwork. Taking a break from his case files, he leaned back in his chair and pulled out his New York Times.

_Might as well see how Umbrella's stocks are doing…_

He flipped to the business section to check yesterday's numbers from the Dow. As he did so, his eye caught an interesting headline:

_November 20, 1997_

_By: Jonathan Meetz_

_Umbrella had better watch out! Dewalt Industries is on the rise and catching up to its competitors!_

_What a miraculous change to this business considering it was only months away from bankruptcy. Although I was unable to question Mr. Dewalt personally, a spokeswoman for Dewalt had this to say. "Mr. Dewalt has turned over a new leaf and finally focused on what's best for his company and employees," she said ecstatically. "His leadership and intelligence have led us into a bright new future."_

Albert folded up the paper and placed it on the desk.

_So Audrey did take over DPI. I wonder how she managed to do that without the public being aware of Joseph Dewalt's disappearance. Although considering the man's reputation, it most likely wasn't difficult to convince the people of DPI to accept her leadership. _

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin.

_Surely Spencer has become suspicious. I'm sure he more than likely has someone keeping an eye on Audrey. Considering is one of the few Wesker Children to survive the Progenitor Virus, there is no possible way that he'll allow her to slip through his fingers…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R, but no flames.


	11. Chapter 11: XDay Cometh

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

Another thank you to _**xDemonHunterx**_ for her spectacular reviews and encouragement.

Thank you also to _**MarcusKrueger46**_ for the wonderful review as well. Do check out MK46's _**STARS**_ story when you get the chance. It's very wonderfully written and gives a very nice background piece on Chris' journey to become apart of STARS.

I would also like to thank _**AirFoce2009**_ for the excellent review. There are many different stories this author has written for RE, so I do recommend you check them out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11: X-Day Cometh

July 22, 1998

Everything was literally going to shit for Albert. He packed away the last of his personal belongings and burned all his mail, bills, receipts, anything that could be traceable or used as evidence.

X-day was approaching more quickly than he had anticipated. His orders from higher up were to lure the STARS to the mansion and utilize their talents to test the BOW. The orders required the collection of data from the computers and then destroying the mansion to rid any possible evidence of Umbrella's involvement. However there was a rumor circulating that Spencer ordered Sergei to travel to Raccoon City to retrieve a prototype Tyrant for the TALOS project.

This did not bode well with Albert at all. He would carry out the initial plans, but he was not planning on returning the information to Umbrella. Having Sergei lurking around was going to make his plan extremely difficult to carry out. However, Albert had no intentions of giving up so easily. He was going to escape the clutches of his current employer, no matter what dangers lie in wait.

XXXXXX

After dealing with his situation at home, Albert headed straight to the RPD. He had a lot of work to do over the next few days. It was necessary to make an appearance at the station to drive away any suspicions that might occur while he sent the team out into the mountains the following day.

As Albert entered the STARS office, Rebecca immediately shot up from her chair and gave him a cheerful morning salute.

"Good morning, Captain!" she said energetically.

_If only I could have that same energy in the morning_, Albert thought.

He muttered a "hello" in response and quickly made his way over to his desk.

Rebecca Chambers had only recently joined the STARS about a month prior. She was incredibly gifted in chemical and pharmaceutical abilities, serving on the Bravo team as the medic. However at the tender age of eighteen, she was very timid and sometimes self-confident in her abilities as a police officer.

Jill walked over to his desk and sat a report down.

"Captain Wesker, there's been another report of a disappearance. This is nearly the twentieth person in two months."

"I realize that," Albert replied. "I've gone over the initial plans with Chief Irons, and we will be devising a search and rescue operation in the mountains."

"Excellent. Perhaps we'll know if there really is a cult group behind all these disappearances."

"Well, don't get too excited. There's a possibility we might be dealing with multiple serial killers."

"Very true, but when are we commencing this operation?"  
"Tomorrow evening. The Bravo team will be the first to make initial sweeps of the area where all the murders have been taking place."

"Why at time?"

"You've read the reports, Jill. The cult group supposedly attacks their victims around the midnight hours. If we manage to detain one of the members, it should be easier to discover their headquarters."

"Understood."

She walked away and returned to her desk.

_Phew! That was close. I know it is rather strange to perform a mission at such a late hour, but using the cult as an alibi will draw away any suspicion. I'm really going to have to step up my game in order to fool these idiots._

He observed his fellow Bravo team members mingling amongst themselves.

_I have no reason to fear the Bravo team. They're not properly trained for these situations and won't last very long against the BOW._

He then glanced at members of Alpha.

_However, they may prove to be more troublesome. Jill has a very sharp intellect, but is also very curious. We all know the old cliché about what curiosity does…Chris is just as keen, but is a bit of a hothead. I'll find a way to exploit that weakness….Barry, the family man. That aspect may prove to be more useful than I originally thought… _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rather short, but necessary to build up for the mansion incident. The next few chapters are going to be rather long so I wanted to have a nice break up between them.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	12. Chapter 12: Ghosts of the Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

A huge thank you to _**AirFoce2009,**_ _**Soilder of the Underworld**_ and _**xDemonHunterx**_for their awesome reviews! You guys rock! XD

I would also like to thank _**SamuraiWriter**_. Ladies and gentlemen, I really ask that you check out this author's story _**A New Revolution**_. Only I have reviewed it and absolutely love every minute of it. It is very beautifully written and has a fantastic storyline with all the elements you could possibly enjoy in a story. The characters, both OC and Main alike, are just a pure joy to read about. I highly recommend this fic to all of you out there! Please do give it a chance! Thank you!

In the meantime, here's the new chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12: Ghosts of the Past

July 23, 1998

It was only several minutes before ten p.m. that Albert ordered the Bravo team to head out to Raccoon Forest. He ensured to the Alpha that Bravo was more than capable to handle the situation until the rendezvous time of six a.m. While the Bravo was busy with the mission, Albert used the opportunity to go to William's facility to finish his own agenda at the Training Center.

William was impatiently awaiting his arrival. As Albert stepped out of the elevator, William frantically rushed towards him.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?!" William demanded.

"Making appearances. Why?"

"We've lost contact with the Elliptic Express. I've already sent a team from UBCS to deal with the situation."

"When did we lose contact?"

"It was shortly after ten this evening."

"Has the other team reported back yet?"

"No, they're still doing sweeps."

Albert followed William to his office. Albert took a seat in front of the video monitors and adjusted the radio to get in contact with the team.

"There have been several conflicting reports about a madman wrecking havoc at the Spencer Mansion," William explained. "Do you know if any of these rumors are true?"

"I haven't been to the mansion in nearly three months, so I can't confirm that rumor."

"During the initial sweeps of the Training Center, the investigative team sited several new BOW and carnivorous leeches."

"I don't understand," Albert said a bit confused. "I thought they destroyed all the BOW including the prototypes."

"I just find it strange that no one has checked out the place in nearly twenty years. Anyone could've taken up residence there and continued experimenting without Umbrella knowing about it."

Albert finally reached the UBCS team. Two male voices cracked over the receiver.

"This is Delta team. Your orders?"

"This is Omega. Report your orders."

"Omega, I want you to make one final sweep of the training center and contact me once you have located the suspect," Albert ordered.

"Understood."

"Delta, have you finished your observation?"

"Yes, Sir. All passengers including the train employees are all deceased. We are unsure of how this has happened but-."

Albert suddenly heard a high pitched scream emit through the radio.

"What happened?!" Albert demanded.

The soldiers on the opposite line wailed in agony until there was dead silence.

"What the hell just happened?!" William exclaimed.

The radio was still connected. Besides the sound of a howling wind echoing in the background, there was a disgusting squelching noise as well.

"What is that noise?" William asked a bit frightened.

Albert narrowed his eyes. _There's something very strange going on here._

XXXXXX

A half hour passed since losing contact with the Delta team, Albert and William anticipated the call from the Omega. Albert had tried several times to get in contact with them, each time failing to do so.

"Perhaps the rumors are true. Maybe there really is a madman running around the training center," William commented.

Albert clicked through the surveillance videos to come across a surprising discovery. Rebecca Chambers and an unknown man were entering into the main hall of the training center via the sewer system.

"Who on earth are those people?" William wondered.

"The girl is just a rookie, a member of STARS Bravo team. I am not sure who he is though."

A grainy video suddenly popped up on the monitor. A pale young man with long dark brunette hair appeared on the screen. Surrounding him was a seemingly endless swarm of slimy leeches.

"You are not welcome here," he whispered coldly.

"Who are you?" William asked, not really directing the answer to anyone.

"Revenge…on Umbrella."

Albert and William watched as the leeches formed together to create a slimy humanoid creature that freakishly resembled the deceased James Marcus.

"Is that….Is that Dr. Marcus?" William asked hesitantly.

_This isn't possible…He's dead…We saw him die…! _Albert thought.

In that instant, the video feed cut off, leaving both scientists incredibly disturbed.

"It just doesn't make any sense. How could Dr. Marcus still be alive?" William remarked.

"I'm not sure, but word of this must not leak out."

"You know, if I remember correctly, RTC was rigged with a detonation device. I'll set it off to destroy all evidence that the man ever existed."

"Very well. In the meantime, I will carry out the initial plans as instructed by Umbrella," Albert said. "However I feel my time has come. My services can be better spent somewhere else."

William gasped. "What?!"

"I've done all I can for this company, William. There are things I need to discover on my own."

"You mean…Spencer?"

Albert nodded silently. "I already told you before, William. That man molded Audrey and myself into believing his ideals since we were children. I need to know the extent of his desires."

William wrinkled his brow. "So this means you want that virus?"

"Yes, I am sure I can utilize it at some point."

"Despite the fact you two are twins, you both would react differently to the virus. Audrey had very minimal mutations, but that doesn't mean Progenitor won't reject her in time."

"It will be fine, William," the older man reiterated. "I can assure you."

"Very well," William said stepping off towards a cupboard.

He moved aside several things and pulled out a box well hidden in the back of the cabinet. He returned to Albert's side and handed him a small metallic case that resembled a cigarette holder.

"You'll find the virus inside. Ensure that you allow a five minute window in case anything should happen to you," the younger man explained, "Also, remember you need to inject yourself with the serum on a weekly basis. The memo is inside the container on how to create it."

"I understand…"

After Albert placed the small object into his hip pocket, the two men stared at each other silently for a brief moment.

"You won't change your mind?" Albert posed.

"The G-virus is almost complete. I only need a little more time before I can leave."

"Well, the offer still stands. If you should change your mind, you know where to find me."

William offered his hand and Albert shook it.

"I guess this is goodbye…again," William said solemnly.

"Until then, William..."

Albert swiftly turned away and headed off for the cargo lift.

For the first time in many years, the feeling of dread and loneliness tugged at William's heart.

The man frowned, knowing it was probably going to be the last time he ever saw the man whom he considered his first and only friend.

_Goodbye, Albert…Take care of yourself…_

XXXXXX

The train came to a halt in the station under the church. Albert exited and headed for the elevator.

It had been ten years since Albert had last stepped foot inside this building. In fact, the last time he was here, he and William had their mentor Dr. James Marcus brutally assassinated. Albert could swear he still smelt the lingering odor of Marcus' spilt blood.

As he passed the deceased doctor's office, the memories began to sweep into his mind like wildfire.

Rarely was anyone allowed into Marcus' office, only by means of appointment or punishment. He remembered being called in there to be ridiculed for destroying one of the experiments he and William had purposely screwed up to piss off the old man.

_Heh, I still remember him screaming at us. I don't know how the three of us managed to keep a straight face._

He boarded the elevator and rode it up to the church level. Once arriving, he exited the lift and headed for the large double door across the bridge.

He cautiously entered into the main building only to find a few leech creatures awaiting his arrival.

He fired some bullets into them, only to find it had no real effect on the BOW.

_Damn…These are more resilient than I thought…!_

He quickly dodged as the creature attacked him with its slimy appendage.

He circled round the upper ramp, easily darting past the next BOW and exited through the iron doors at the opposite end.

Thinking he was safe, Albert was shocked to see several large spiders slowly creeping about the Breeding Room.

_Ugh, I hate these damn things!_

He needed to reach the main hall, but one of the BOW was standing in his path.

_Have to go around…_

He ran over to the door leading out into the atrium.

Lucky for him, there were no enemies present, giving him the opportunity to take a breather.

Just like the atrium at the Spencer Mansion, the second floor atrium here had always been a safe haven for Albert, Audrey, and William when they wanted to get away from their cranky mentors.

He headed for the wooden door and entered into the clockwork room.

After riding the lift down into the library, he made his exit out into the small U-shaped corridor.

As he headed for the conference room, the familiar sound of painful moaning echoed through the tiny hallway.

He cautiously rounded the bend to see a zombified UBCS Omega soldier.

_Such a waste…_

Without questioning it, Albert planted a bullet into its brain and entered the conference room.

To his amazement the place was still in incredible shape even after being abandoned for nearly twenty years. There were little signs of wear and tear on the structure of the building as if someone had been maintaining it the entire time.

He paused for a moment as another memory flashed into his mind.

This room was where he and Audrey met William for the very first time. Albert had sat in the second to last row on the right side. From the second chair in from the aisle, Albert recalled Marcus' boring speech about Umbrella and how William would constantly throw the twins curious little looks when he and Audrey were trying to doze off.

The memory brought a faint smile to Albert's lips as he made his way out of the room.

With no enemies in sight, he jogged down the double set of stairs to the open vent on the slick marble flooring.

Albert ventured through the sewer system to the train tunnel to find the fire from the wrecked train was still blazing since it had crashed earlier that evening.

As he headed over to the emergency exit on the opposite wall, he heard a clanging sound from nearby.

"Comrade Wesker…"

Albert came to a halt and growled silently to himself.

_That Russian bastard… _

He glanced up to see Sergei standing on top of the fallen train. Beside him was a tall pale-skinned Tyrant dressed in power limiter clothing.

"Where are you running off to?" Sergei asked.

"To my next mission," Albert said as he headed for the exit.

"Lord Spencer will not be pleased with this," Sergei growled.

"There is no threat here," Albert stated. "The T-virus will be under control once the detonation is set off."

"That is unacceptable. You have failed to fulfill your duties and must be punished for your lack of competence."

Sergei summoned for his Tyrant partner to go to Albert's position.

"Perhaps Ivan needs to give you a little reminder of who is really in charge around here."

The "Ivan" Tyrant charged at Albert and attempted to land a right hook upside Albert's head. Albert quickly dodged and rushed away, knowing full well a Tyrant's blow could smash his skull in.

As the creature turned around, Albert shot it in the head. Despite connecting with some fairly decent shots, the monster didn't seem fazed by his injuries.

_Damn! Don't have time for this!_

Albert quickly dashed out the door as a warning over the PA system counted down the seconds to detonation. The Tyrant chased after him, but was forced to stop when its path was blocked by a wall of flaming debris from the quake of the destroyed facility above them.

Sergei seethed with anger. "You've gotten away this time, Comrade. However, next time you won't be so lucky."

He summoned Ivan to return to his side and the two disappeared from sight.

As shades of pink and orange peeked through the dark sky, Albert quickly made his way down the tracks to journey back to Raccoon City.

_The day has arrived…I'm finally going to be free._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aw, poor William. I'll give him a hug. XD

I wanted to add some flashbacks in this chapter. Just thought it would be nice to reminisce a bit.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	13. Chapter 13: Plunge into a Nightmare

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank _**xDemonHunterx**_, _**Airfoce2009**_, and _**SamuraiWriter**_for their spectacular reviews! You guys are truly awesome! XD

Like in the previous chapter, the story will only focus from Albert's perspective. Everything else just occurs as it happens in the game.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13: Plunge into a Nightmare

July 24, 1998

After getting a few hours of rest, Albert made his appearance once again at the RPD. As soon as he stepped foot into the STARS office, he was overwhelmed by his Alpha teammates.

"Captain Wesker, we've lost contact with the Bravo team," Jill stated.

"It isn't even the rendezvous time yet," Albert stated with a twinge of concern. "Are you sure you've completely lost all contact?"

"Yes, sir. We tried contacting all members," Chris said. "Do you think the cult group got a hold of them?"

Albert rubbed his chin. "I somehow doubt that they could have overwhelmed the Bravo. They're all perfectly capable of dealing with this situation."

"Perhaps they just had mechanical problems. We should probably wait a little while longer until the contact hour before conducting a rescue mission," Barry suggested.

"I agree with Barry," Albert said. "If the team simply had equipment failure, there are plenty of campsites and ranger stations in case they need to get in touch with the authorities."

"That's true. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack anyway. The Arklay Mountains covers a lot of territory," Joseph added.

"I'm not so sure," Jill said uneasily.

"Jill, we have to trust our teammates," Albert reiterated. "We mustn't underestimate their abilities."

"I know, Captain. I'm just concerned," she said.

"I understand how you feel, but we can't jump to any conclusions," Albert said. "I will run by a search and rescue plan with Chief Irons as a backup plan. In the meantime, I want all of you to continue with your current duties. Understood?"

His team nodded in approval and headed off to their desks.

_Everything is going beautifully_, Albert thought as he exited from the room.

XXXXXX

Albert managed to bribe Irons into delaying the Bravo rescue mission until late that very evening. Albert was used to working full days without sleep, but the other STARS members were not. With the lack of sleep and the strenuous situation, the STARS would more than likely wear down in a quicker amount of time.

Shortly after ten that evening, Albert and the rest of the Alpha headed off to Raccoon Forest in search of the Bravo team. The Alpha chopper flew over Raccoon Forest and shone its searchlight across the endless line of pine trees.

"There, Chris! It's the Bravo helicopter!" Jill pointed out at the landed chopper.

"You're right," Chris said. "Captain, we found their chopper."

"All right," Albert said. "Brad, take us down."

"Yes, Sir," he answered meekly.

Brad landed the chopper a little less than a mile from the Bravo helicopter. The Alpha team quickly grabbed their equipment and hustled out of the aircraft.

"All right, team, head for the Bravo chopper," Albert ordered.

Chris and Joseph led the pack, followed by Jill and Albert with Barry following up at the rear. Within moments, they arrived at the sight. Joseph and Albert cautiously approached the still helicopter. Albert checked the cargo hold, while Joseph headed for the front.

He saw the chopper door slightly ajar and someone leaning awkwardly in the driver's seat.

"Hello?" Joseph asked.

The person was clearly a STARS member with the uniform he was wearing.

Joseph hesitantly touched the man's shoulder and gently turned his body towards him. He shrieked in horror at the claw marks etched into Kevin Dooley's body, most notably his face and throat. Jill saw Kevin and covered her mouth with her hand out of shock. Chris looked very upset while Barry remained quiet but looked like he was ready to beat the hell out of someone.

"Who could've done something like this?!" Chris demanded.

"No, Kevin…" Jill whispered sadly.

"Captain! You had better come take a look at this!" Joseph called out.

"What is it, Joseph?" Albert asked quickly emerging from the back of the chopper.

He glanced at Dooley's battered corpse. Although it was a sickening sight, he held his composure.

_The claw marks look like a Cerberus did this. But how in the world could they have gotten out?_

"What do you make of it, Wesker?" Barry asked.

Albert crossed his arms. "I can only predict that there is a wolf or bear nest somewhere around here. Perhaps the mammal became very territorial when it spotted the Bravo chopper and attacked."

"If that is the case, why would they separate?" Jill asked.

"Kevin is only a pilot, so there is no reason for him to accompany them on their mission. This might have happened shortly after they left. If this did happen when they were together, someone would've stayed behind to keep the corpse from being dragged away."

Jill nodded her head. "That would explain it."

"What should we do with Kevin's body?" Joseph asked.

"We're going to have to leave him there for the time being. Our helicopter is already carrying excessive weight as it is."

"I could transport his body back to the RPD," Brad sheepishly suggested.

"What if we're attacked while you're gone?" Albert stated. "We would have no contact with the RPD or any means of quickly escaping."

"You've got a point there," Chris agreed.

Brad slouched his shoulders in defeat.

"All right, place Kevin back into the chopper and lock it up in case the animal comes back," Albert ordered.

Joseph gently leaned Kevin's body back up into a normal seating position.

"Sorry, man," Joseph said solemnly.

"Okay, team, it's obvious there's some kind of predatory animal lurking about, so I want all of us to be prepared for anything. Brad, you will remain behind at the chopper in case of an emergency."

"Yeah," Brad muttered before trotting off.

"We will separate into small groups, but keep in close range of each other," Albert stated. "Barry and I will head off first. The rest of you will follow up in the rear. If you see anything, alert me immediately."

"Yes, Sir!" the group uttered.

After drawing their weapons, Albert and Barry headed off first. Jill, Joseph and Chris followed up behind them and separated into a triangular formation.

"I don't like this," Jill stated to Chris.

"How so?" he asked.

"It just seems strange that Bravo would separate from the chopper. I would've stayed behind until a rescue team came."

"Well, Enrico obviously felt they were capable of going off on their own. Besides we're not sure what exactly happened to their equipment. The malfunction might not have occurred until they were miles away from the landing sight," Chris said.

A sudden rustle in the bushes caught Joseph's attention. He stepped a bit away from Chris and Jill to check up on the sound. Keeping his assault shotgun at ready, he slowly approached the brush.

_Okay, Joseph, just take it easy. It's probably nothing._

He gently prodded at the bushes. A rabbit darted out from underneath the bush and scurried off. Joseph breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

_Thank god…Just a rabbit…_

As Joseph turned back around, a dark shadow rushed directly for him. The next thing he saw was a sharp set of teeth lunging straight for his face.

Joseph screamed as the dog-like creature tackled him to the ground. He reached for his shotgun and fired off a round, drawing the attention of the other Alpha members. Two more dog creatures pounced on him and began tearing away at his flesh.

Jill rushed over to Joseph's position, but gasped in horror at the sight. Joseph was literally being torn to shreds. One of the dog creatures had already ripped off one of Joseph's arms and another was tearing at his throat and face. She quickly fired off a round at the beasts, hoping it would scare them away. Unfortunately, the dogs merely stopped feasting on Joseph and glanced in her direction.

_Shit…_she thought horrified.

Jill's eyes widened as the trio of dogs lunged towards her. Jill quickly turned to make a run for it, but tripped on a rock in the process. She fell on her rear end just as one of the dogs lunged at her. A shot rang out and connected with the dog's shoulder.

"Jill! Come on!" Chris yelled, yanking her off the ground.

She and Chris quickly bolted off into a sprint. Chris turned to get a shot in, but completely missed his target. The dog lunged for his upper body, but was shot down by Albert.

"Chris! This way!" Albert shouted.

Chris and Jill quickly high-tailed it out of there, trailing behind was Barry and Albert. As they headed off for their landing point, they noticed their helicopter quickly flying away from their location.

"Brad! Where the hell is he going?!" Chris shouted.

"It doesn't matter! Let's just go!" Jill said.

The group ran faster, trying desperately to get away from their ravenous pursuers. As they were fleeing Barry tripped on a rock and collapsed to the ground. Albert heard Barry cry out, but pretended he was too caught up in the situation to help him.

"Look! There are lights up ahead!" Chris shouted as the darted for the luminous mansion in the distance.

Albert fired off some rounds at the dogs to hold them off as Jill and Chris quickly ran for the front door and desperately tried to open it.

"Shit! It's locked!" Chris spat out in frustration.

"I'll get it open!" Jill said.

She quickly dug into her utility pouch and pulled out her lock pick set.

"Hurry, Jill!" Chris said. "There are more of them coming!"

Albert fled towards their location as more dog creatures chased after them.

"Almost…" she said digging around the keyhole.

The lock finally released with a click.

"There!" she cried out in victory.

"Hurry! Inside!" Chris yelled.

He and Jill quickly kicked the door open as Albert rushed in behind them with the pack of dogs nipping at his heels. Chris and Jill slammed the door shut and used some candelabras and vases to barricade it.

"Oh thank god!" Jill exclaimed, trying to ease her heavy breathing.

As Chris tried to calm his nerves, he quickly took notice to their missing teammate.

"Hey, where's Barry?" he asked.

Albert and Jill glanced around as well.

"He was right behind me," Albert said, faking his concern for the man.

"You don't think one of those animals got him, do you?" Jill asked.

"Barry is fully capable of handling himself. There's nothing to worry about," Albert said. "In the meantime, we should probably search this mansion in case the Bravo took shelter here."

A loud gunshot suddenly rang out from nearby.

"A gunshot?" Jill said.

"Maybe it's Barry or someone from Bravo," Chris said.

"All right, you two investigate that gunfire. I'll stay here to secure this area. Report back to me immediately with all the details," Albert ordered.

"Understood," Chris said as he and Jill cautiously approached the double doors leading into the dining room.

As the two made their exit from the main hall, Albert quickly dashed off to the labs.

XXXXXX

Albert reached the third level of the labs without many problems. He had run across several of his former coworkers who had all become the living dead. All the years of hell they had put him through gave Albert great enjoyment when putting them out of their misery.

He took a seat at one of the computer monitors, and began to download all the BOW data into a single file.

_I see they've been quite busy over the past few months… _he thought, noting the huge abundance of information on file.

He turned his head to the side and noticed that the TALOS prototype was missing from its chamber.

_Sergei must've been here already…I hope he hasn't decided to stick around…_

He glanced at the security monitors and saw someone poking around outside in the atrium. Albert examined it more closely, and saw that it was Barry.

_Lucky bastard…I thought you would've croaked by now…_He thought with great annoyance.

He clicked on a file that controlled the lock system for the Hunter cells.

"I think the STARS had enough warm up drills," he uttered with a smile. "Now the real training is about to begin."

He set the locking mechanism to go off in a half hour giving him more than enough to time to and back from to the mansion.

"I believe it's time for my grand re-entrance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albert, you are such a bad boy. XD

Please R&R, but no flames.


	14. Chapter 14: Manipulation

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just this fic and my Ocs

I must thank **xDemonHunterx**for her wonderful reviews! She's just so awesome! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14: Manipulation

After swiping some of Martin Crackhorn's journal entries, Albert slowly crept his way back towards Spencer's office. As he descended the stairwell, his ear caught the sound of grinding and muffled shouts.

_Someone was stupid enough to set off the ceiling trap? I wonder who the lucky person is._

He quickly made his way over to the door, and proceeded out into the next hallway. He stood next to the double doors, listening in closely.

"Jill, stay back!" Barry shouted.

"Barry, hurry!" Jill's muffled voice responded.

A loud gunshot from a magnum pierced the air.

"Here! Take my hand!" Barry yelled.

Albert heard the grinding mix with the sound of their desperate breathing. There was a loud bang, and then the grinding ceased.

_Damn! I can't believe this! Of all the luck…_Albert thought, incredibly irritated and disappointed.

"If I hadn't come any sooner, you would've fit nicely into a sandwich!" Barry teased.

"Honestly, Barry," Jill chuckled.

Albert rolled his eyes at Barry's corny sense of humor.

"I'm so happy to see you're all right," she said. "How did you manage to get away from those dogs?"

"I just kept running until I found a back door," Barry said. "But where are Chris and Wesker?"

"Chris decided to do a bit of exploring on his own, but I can't quite say the same for Wesker."

"What?! Did something happen to the Captain?!" Barry gasped.

"We're not sure. We left just for a few moments to make an investigation. When we returned, he was gone."

"Perhaps something attacked him."

"In this madhouse, I wouldn't doubt it for a minute."

"Well then, I'll see if I can get in contact with Chris. Are you going to be all right on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

_That's my cue…_

Albert swiftly moved down the hall and slipped out the backdoor exit. He headed out into the atrium and made his way down into the residence.

_I'm sure one of those fools will make their way down here momentarily. They'll be so damn paranoid of each other after I get through with them._

XXXXXX

It was odd. Albert could still hear their voices echo through the hallways. The voices of a past life he was going to leave behind.

_I have no time to reminisce about the past….There's more important things to do…_

He moved through the main hall and headed toward the botany room. As he stepped into the hall leading to the gallery room, a soft humming resonated from down the hall.

_What is that?_

The humming grew louder with each step towards room 103. Suddenly an enormous bee burst out through a crack in the wall.

_Ah hell! I hate bugs!_

He quickly dashed into the room, only to come face-to-face with a zombie.

"Shit!" Albert spat as the dead creature reached out for his throat with grotesque, bony fingers.

He fired a gunshot at point blank range into the monster's skull, splattering its brains out in all directions. The zombie roared in agony and collapsed to the ground. The instant it hit the floor the body disintegrated.

Albert let out a heavy sigh.

_No matter how hard you try…The fear never goes away…_

The sound of boots tapping along the floorboards echoed from outside the hall.

_I wonder who that could be._

He stepped further into the room and waited as the footsteps stopped in front of his door.

_Barry? Chris? Or perhaps someone from Bravo…_

The door silently opened with an eerie squeak, and a tall burly man stepped into the room.

"Who's there?!" the man demanded, while cocking the hammer on his gun.

It was Barry.

Albert slowly turned around and raised his arms slightly.

"It's me, Barry. It's Wesker."

When recognizing his captain, Barry immediately lowered his gun, and calmed his demeanor.

"Wesker! Thank goodness I found you!" he said relieved. "I thought we lost you there for a second!"

"I'm glad to see you're all right, Barry," Albert said. "Have you seen Jill or Chris?"

"I've run into Jill, but not Chris," he replied. "But where have you been? The team is worried sick!"

"Sorry, I heard a gunshot up on the second floor and went to investigate. It turns out that one of the residents here had taken his own life before I could stop him," Albert lied, sounding baffled by the whole situation. "When I tried to return to the hall, a strange creature, like a zombie or something, attacked me. I had no choice but to flee."

"That's understandable."

"How did you manage to escape those rabid dogs?" Albert wondered.

"Bullets don't seem to kill them easily so I just ran. I managed to find a back door to escape into."

"I see," Albert said quietly. _Now's the time to exploit that weakness of his…The man can't resist a good sob story when it involves family…_

Albert sat his gun down on the desk. He leaned back against a chair and ran a hand through his slicked back locks of hair.

"Sorry, Barry, things have just been…difficult," he said, sounding a bit distraught.

Barry took immediate notice to his change in behavior. His Captain, someone who resonated with strength and calmness, looked completely distressed.

"Wesker, is something wrong?" Barry asked.

"Actually, Barry, there is…"

"Is it something I can help you with?" he asked becoming increasingly worried.

"While going through some of the papers in the mansion, I discovered something very shocking."

"What is it?"

"This place…It's owned by Umbrella."

Barry furrowed his brow. "You mean the pharmaceutical company?"

"Yes, from what I've read, they've been conducting experiments to develop biological weapons."

"Then we should get in contact with the station as soon as possible," Barry said.

"No, wait!" Albert said hastily. "I can't do that…"

Barry looked at him, utterly confused. "What do you mean? We have to tell someone!"

"I can't…They'll…" Albert said, turning his head away.

"Captain, what is it? What's wrong?" Barry asked in a worry-some tone.

Albert frowned. "I never told anyone this, because I was too ashamed…"

Barry crossed his arms, listening silently as Albert continued.

"Umbrella came to me one day, threatening to kill my family if their illegal activities ever leaked to the public," Albert explained, his voice straining. "They know the influence I have over Irons, and knew they could take advantage of the situation. I didn't believe them. I just thought they were bluffing. But I was wrong…"

"What happened?" Barry asked gently.

"They took my family. My wife, my siblings, my parents…I have no idea where they are!" Albert replied sounding distraught.

Barry was bewildered by his Captain's behavior, yet could understand clearly the reasoning for it.

Albert had always made sure he never dropped his guard around his teammates nor overstepped the captain-to-subordinate relationship. With the way Barry was acting now, Albert knew he would be easily able to manipulate him because his change in behavior was so unexpected.

"Every week they send me photographs of them. They've done horrible things to them," Albert explained, his hands trembling in fear. "I barely recognize my wife anymore, not after they severely burned her."

Barry's jaw dropped, horrified by his Captain's story.

"They promised they would let them go if I kept their activities a secret. I want to believe that, but the hope of seeing my wife again diminishes every day."

"I'm sorry, Captain," Barry whispered sorrowfully. "I had no idea…"

"It's all right, Barry. I didn't want any of you to know at the risk you could become involved. I didn't want anyone else to suffer."

"That's very noble of you, Wesker, but you shouldn't have to do this alone. I think we should inform the others."

"No, Umbrella might have already thought of that. I know it's a terrible thought, but one of our teammates could be working for the enemy."

Barry scratched his beard. "You know, that very well could be a possibility."

"Have you been able to locate anyone from Bravo?"

"So far, we've found only Forrest and Kenneth."

"Are they all right?"

"No, they're both dead," Barry replied solemnly.

Albert frowned, but on the inside he was jumping for joy.

"That's unfortunate," Albert stated softly. "So that only leaves Edward, Richard, Enrico and Rebecca. I hate to say this, but we should include Jill, Chris and Brad as well."

"That's true. Jill was very pushy about getting this mission granted, Chris wanting to explore this place alone, and the way Brad flew off like that…" Barry said sighing out of frustration. "It makes you wonder…"

"It pains me to say such things. But if this turns about to be true, we can't allow our feelings to cloud our judgment."

"Yes, but let me ask you a question. Why are you telling me this?" Barry said. "You could've consulted with any of the others."

"You are a caring, loyal individual, Barry. I could never think such things about you."

Albert saw a twinkle in Barry's eye as the man smiled. He knew he had full control of the man now.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help you, Wesker."

"I appreciate that, Barry, but I couldn't dare put your life in jeopardy. You have a family to look out for."

"I've always lived by a single philosophy: Duty to my job, family, and friends. You're a good friend and commander, Wesker. You just give the word, and I'll help you out."

A weak smile spread on Albert's lips. "I appreciate that, Barry. But for now, I want you to keep a close eye on Chris and Jill. Report back to me if you suspect anything."

"I understand. Where shall we meet?"

"There's a study up on the second floor in that larger mansion. It's all the way down the hall, just past a group of large paintings. Meet me there in a couple of hours. I need to do some more exploring of this place before I head back there."

"Understood," Barry replied as he headed for the door.

"Thank you, Barry," Albert said with sincerity.

"No problem, Wesker. You can count on me," Barry said as he exited from the room.

The squeak of the floorboards ceased as Barry journeyed down the hallway.

A wicked smile spread across Albert's lips.

_Oh, that was just too easy…_

XXXXXX

Albert hung around the residence a while longer. He searched through a couple of rooms to ensure there wasn't any information about himself that the others could get their grubby little hands on.

He had stopped inside a room where one of the residents had hung himself before he had fully turned into an undead.

_Poor bastard…_

Albert casually stepped past the rotting corpse as it eerily swung back and forth, and moved over to the man's desk to search through the deceased man's journal.

_Hm…Nothing here of any importance. I suppose that's a good thing._

He heard a woman's soft mumbling coming from outside the hall. He pressed his ear up against the wall, and listened in carefully.

"Take it easy, Jill…I'm sure there are no more of those gross spiders hanging around," she whispered to herself.

_Ah, Miss Valentine…_

He heard a door open and close, and Jill's footsteps fade away.

_She's heading towards the gallery room._

He quietly exited the room and followed after her. As he entered into the gallery room hallway, he heard her footsteps enter into room 103.

_I hope those fools were smart enough to hide the key to the tank room._

A soft tapping noise caught his ear. He slowly turned around, only to see a monstrously large spider directly behind him.

_Gah! I hate these damn things!_

He jumped away from the beast and fired some shots into the creature's head. The spider hissed and quickly retreated back to the hole it had come from.

Footsteps suddenly rushed towards his position.

_Yes, now I've got you…_

Her boots scrapped along the wooden floorboards as she came bounding around the corner.

"Wesker?!" Jill gasped.

Albert stopped shooting, and turned around to face her.

"Jill, it's you," he stated. "I'm glad to see you're safe."

"I was just going to say the same thing," she said stepping closer to him. "Where have you been? I was so worried!"

"I heard gunfire and decided to investigate. It turns out that one of the residents had taken his own life before I could question him. Afterwards, I attempted to return to the hall, but was ambushed by a strange creature," he explained, relaying the same story to Jill.

"I understand," she said. "Chris and I were also attacked when we went to investigate."

"Did you manage to find anything?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, we found Kenneth. His head had been chewed off."

Albert's eyed widened. "Chewed off?"

She weakly nodded. "Yes, a man was feeding on him like he was some sort of zombie or something."

"The man who attacked me had darkened skin and razor sharp claws," Wesker explained.

Jill gasped. "You've encountered those things too?! God, they're vicious! They nearly took my head off when it was chasing after me!"

Albert put his hands on his hips. "You know, there is something seriously wrong with this place."

"You're telling me," she said. "I've searched everywhere from some decent information but I haven't managed to find anything."

Albert sighed. "Unfortunately, I have…"

Jill furrowed her brow. "What is it?"

"Very well, but I must warn you, what I discovered isn't what you would expect to hear."

"I understand."

"While I was searching the mansion, I found out this place is operated by Umbrella. They've been conducting several illegal experiments here."

"That would explain all the strange creatures I've seen."

"That's not the worst part. I found several reports that have been documenting the STARS' activities. I believe someone has been spying on us to make sure we don't get too close."

Jill's eyes widened. "Unbelievable! You don't think-? You don't think there's a spy in the STARS, do you?"

"I'm starting to think that," he replied holding out a document. "I mean, look at how detailed these reports are. They have all of our actions down to the T."

Jill was flabbergasted. "This is terrible!"

"Yes, it is very frustrating."

"Who could've done this?!" she wondered.

"I'm not sure," he stated. "But I intend to get to the bottom of it."

"What do you need me to do? This act is unforgivable!"

"I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger, Jill."

"At this point, Wesker, we're already fighting for survival," she replied.

"If you put that way…" Albert stated. "All right, I need you to closely monitor the behavior of the other STARS members."

"I haven't been able to get in contact with Chris recently, but Barry was acting rather strange the last time I saw him."

"Barry acted the same way with me when I saw him. However, this type of mission is way out of our normal standards. It could simply be nerves."

She exhaled. "I would really hate to suspect him or Chris for that matter…"

Albert rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't give up on them yet," he said. "We're not even sure if it someone in STARS. It could very well have been anyone in Raccoon City."

"If it was anyone, my money's on that bastard Irons," she said.

Albert shrugged. "Regardless, at this point we need to stay focused on the situation at hand."

"Yes, you're right. What can I do?"

"While monitoring the STARS, continue to investigate this place for any means of information. When we get back, we're going to need enough sufficient evidence to shut this place down."

"Of course," she said as she turned away.

"Take care of yourself, Jill," Albert said. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

The gesture caused Jill to smile.

"No problem, Wesker. You be careful as well."

He watched her take off around the bend and smiled triumphantly.

_Two down, one more to go…You're next, Christopher…_

XXXXXX

Albert made his way back to the mansion and was currently pacing the study impatiently awaiting Barry's arrival.

_Things will go to shit if those two ever find out the truth of this situation._

He had been unable to find Chris no matter how many times he searched the mansion.

_There's no telling what's going to happen…I need to find him before this gets out of hand…_

The door to the study suddenly opened, immediately drawing Albert's gun on the intruder.

"Whoa! Wesker, it's only me!" Barry cried out.

Albert lowered his gun, and holstered it.

"Sorry about that," Albert apologized. "You kind of have to do it around here."

"I know what you mean," Barry said with a slight chuckle.

"So what do you have to report?"

"It's just like you said. When I last saw Jill, she was acting incredibly strange."

"I see, so our predictions could very well be true. Have you been able to contact Chris?"

"Unfortunately no," Barry said shaking his head. "I searched everywhere for him with no such luck. What about you?"

"No, I haven't seen him either," Albert answered, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Have you been able to locate any of the other members of Bravo?"

"No, they're still missing," Barry said. "You know, I'm really starting to get worried about them."

"I understand, but we need to continue the search for them no matter how bleak the situation is."

"Of course."

"Very well, thank you for your input, Barry. Let's meet again in a few hours, okay?"

"Sure thing," Barry said while heading for the door.

"Be careful out there. Stay sharp," Albert ordered.

Barry gave a salute and then exited from the room.

_Hm, it's strange that the other Bravo members haven't shown up yet. Perhaps I'm not looking hard enough._

He stepped towards the door, drawing his gun from its holster.

_Of course! The underground mines! Those idiots could be down there snooping around!_

He cocked his gun.

_Oh, we certainly can't have that._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wanted to do something a little different with the way Wesker manipulated Barry. I'm well aware of the fact that Albert threatened Barry's family originally, but I thought it would be unique for Wesker to manipulate him by driving a wedge between the STARS members instead.

Oh, and I just had to put the Jill Sandwich joke in there, lol.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	15. Chapter 15: Traitor

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank **xDemonHunterx**for another spectacular review! You rock, girl! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15: Traitor

The sound of dripping water reverberated off the stone walls of the dreary mine tunnels.

Albert loathed being in the place. This was that woman's domain. It was filthy and disgusting just like she was.

_I still can't believe those fools didn't properly dispose of her…I damn well better not run into her ugly mug. That could prove disastrous for my plans…_

He had searched through most of the tunnels, but had no luck finding anyone from Bravo.

_They might not have made it this far, but that doesn't rule out any of the Alpha members yet._

He walked to the tunnel straight ahead instead of entering the door to his right.

Suddenly he heard the familiar high-pitched screech slowly creep up from behind him. Albert quickly turned around to see a Hunter lunging straight for him.

_Damn things! Go feed on someone else!_

He fired off some round into creature's skull, only giving the creature a flesh wound.

_A tough little bugger, aren't you?_

He fired off a few more shots in the same spots, causing the wounds to get larger.

"Watch out!" a voice cried out.

A huge bang echoed through the tunnel, and the creature collapsed to the ground. From where the Hunter had come, Chris was there holding a shotgun.

"Chris!" Albert exclaimed.

"Wesker! I'm relieved to see you're okay!" Chris said happily as he stepped over towards Albert.

"Same to you."

"Where have you been? I was beginning to think something got you."

"Forgive me. I was ambushed by one of those creatures and forced to flee off."

"Yeah, these monsters have a tendency to do that," Chris muttered in annoyance.

Albert sighed and ran a hand through his slick locks of hair. "Chris, there is something very important we must discuss."

"Yes?"

"I think I found a reason for why all these weird creatures are around."

"You have?" Chris said, his eyes lighting up.

"This place is owned and operated by Umbrella. I've rummaged around a bit and found detailed reports of illegal experimentation."

"Damn! No wonder all those hikers disappeared in the mountains! These people must've been using them for experiments!" Chris said seething with anger.

"Calm down, Chris. We're not sure of that yet. Besides, I found something rather disturbing. It seems someone has been spying on the STARS."

"What?!" Chris gasped. "Why would they do that?!"

"We're the ones that deal with any terroristic crimes in the local area. It only seems logical that they would be monitoring our activities."

Chris raised a brow. "You're serious?"

"I know it seems strange, but those reports about us are so detailed, it's as if the person was right there with us the whole time. Here, I managed to swipe one from one of the dorm rooms."

Wesker handed the report to him, which Chris carefully read through. As he continued along, he only became more upset.

"How long ago was this?" Chris asked.

"Two weeks."

Chris brushed a hand though his spiked brunette hair, seething with frustration.

"Who the hell could be spying on us?" he wondered aloud.

"Have you been in contact with anyone from Bravo?"

"Yeah, I've been able to find Rebecca, but all other members are missing or dead."

Albert growled softly to himself. _How the hell did that little brat survive the Training Center?!_

"You don't think she could be a spy, do you?" Chris asked sadly.

"All of the reports on us are dated a month back. Rebecca started around that point, so we can't rule her out."

"But she's just a kid," Chris argued.

"And a smart one at that. But there are still Enrico and the missing members. Unfortunately, we have Barry, Jill and Brad to worry about also."

"I don't see why Barry and Jill would do such a thing, but Brad…I definitely have some suspicion about him."

"Don't be too trusting of them yet, Chris. When I met with Barry and Jill, their behavior was very…questionable."

"What do you mean?"

"Barry was very quiet and mumbling to himself when I found him. I could have mistaken it for fear though," Albert explained. "Jill, if you remember, was very eager to get this mission underway."

"She was just concerned about the missing hikers."

"I know she was, but she was also continuously questioning the Bravo's actions and their whereabouts."

"You don't think Jill…?"

"I don't want to accuse anyone of anything, Chris. But there is something very strange going on here, and we need to get to the bottom of it."

"You're right. Just give the order," Chris said.

"Like I told Jill and Barry, I want you to continue finding out anything you can about the experiments they've been conducting here. Just be sure you don't let your guard down. Remember, someone has been monitoring our activities, and it could be any one of them."

"I understand."

"I'm heading off to search for Barry and Jill in the mansion," Albert said turning away slightly. "In the meantime, Chris, do take care of yourself."

"You too, Wesker," Chris said.

Albert darted around the corner and headed for the waterfall.

_Time to head back…._

As he rounded the bend towards the ladder, a soft painful moaning reverberated off the stone walls of the mine shaft.

_What is that?_

With his gun prepped, Albert crept around the corner to see Enrico leaning awkwardly against the wall.

_No! That fool's still alive?! He could ruin everything if he managed to see any of the reports!_

The battered man collapsed to the cold stone floor and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Oh Christ! Enrico!" a female voice echoed from the opposite end of the hall.

Albert pulled back around the bend, immediately recognizing Jill's voice.

_Damn! Where the hell did she come from?!_

As he popped his head back around the wall, Albert could hear Enrico was having difficulty breathing. He could see Jill kneeling down before him, examining the wound in his abdomen.

"J-Jill…t-there's a t-t-traitor," Enrico stammered while gasping for air.

"I know, Enrico. Wesker told me that someone within STARS has been spying on us."

Albert narrowed his eyes. _Goddamn bastard just won't die. We'll just have to fix that…_

He fished into his tact vest and retrieved a silencer. He screwed the object onto his handgun and aimed for Enrico's heart, being extra careful not to hit Jill.

"I t-think the s-spy is-."

Albert pulled the trigger. The bullet penetrated the tattered vest, plunging the object deep into the man's heart.

"Enrico!" Jill cried as the man slumped over dead.

Albert quickly turned tail and sped out of there before he would be discovered.

XXXXXX

After making his way safely out of the mine shaft, Albert hustled his way back to the labs.

_They're getting too close…I should just shoot the bastards and get it over with!_

He stepped out into the main hall and circled around back behind the staircase.

_I'm sure Jill and Chris are starting to get suspicious…I don't even want to confront Barry again in fear he knows the truth…_

Suddenly, a horrible animal-like moan echoed from the tunnel behind the gates.

_It's her… _

He placed in the two fake emblems on the gate, unlocking the mechanism. He stepped down the long stretch of stairs, crossed over the wooden planks, and headed down the ladder to Jessica Trevor's tomb.

The sound of dragging chains resonated from the other side of the tomb.

_She's coming…_

Albert quickly removed the silencer from his handgun, and raised his gun, patiently awaiting the arrival of the grotesque Lisa Trevor.

_Come on…_

She suddenly appeared around the corner, her hands still encased in the heavy wood board and metal chains. She turned her hideous head in Albert's direction, and unleashed a painful roar.

He quickly fired off a few shots into her, not even fazing the monster.

_It's true after all. The woman really is invincible._

As he backed away from the sarcophagus, Albert glanced up to see someone descending the ladder.

"Chris!" Albert called out. "Hurry down here!"

Chris complied with his captain's orders and shuffled quickly down into the tomb.

"Take a piece of the action," Albert said while exchanging a clip in his gun.

"Right!" Chris said drawing his weapon.

With the newcomer, Lisa unleashed another agonizing wail, and in her fury smashed at the statues that held up the gate behind her.

"It trapped us in!" Chris exclaimed.

Chris quickly darted his eyes around the room. He noticed four large stones with heavy chains connected to them. He followed the chains over to see they were connected to the gate on the other side.

"I have a plan," Chris said. "Just distract it."

"All right, but be careful," Albert said.

As Chris went to work pushing the rocks over the ledge, Albert fired at Lisa to keep her from attacking Chris. A few times the beast came close enough to knocking Chris over the edge. Much to Albert's dismay, Chris was successfully able to knock all four stones off.

The gate opened on the opposite side, and the sarcophagus opened to reveal Jessica Trevor's remains.

"**Mmmooottthhheeerrr**!" Lisa shrieked in a demented voice, as she reached into the coffin to grab her mother's skull.

The voice sent a chill down Albert's spine. In all the years she had been in their custody, she never once uttered a word. Hearing her speak was rather unnerving to him.

Lisa stepped over to the ledge and threw herself off, plunging hundreds of feet down into the dark abyss.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Chris asked, completely horrified.

"I'm not sure. But at least it is gone now," Albert replied.

"Thank goodness for that."

"Listen, Chris, I want you to go on ahead. I'm going to stay behind in case the others make their way down here."

"I understand."

Chris quickly made his way off through the gate on the other side.

_This is not good…He's made his way to the lab. It seems my plan has backfired on me. I think now is the time to get the data and leave here immediately._

XXXXXX

They were drawing closer much to Albert's dismay. He wasn't sure how, but his plan failed. The STARS had managed to elude all the BOW and traps of the mansion, including his attempt to drive a wedge between their loyalties to one another. It would only be a matter of time before they discovered the truth that he was the real traitor among the STARS.

The only way Albert could escape alive now, was through that vile concoction intended for him since the day he was conceived. He pulled the vial from his vest and placed the virus into a syringe. He gazed at the pink substance for moment, watching the virus radiate with an eerie glow.

_This is it…There's no turning back now…_

He pressed the syringe's head against his left forearm and pulled on the lever. A sharp pinch dug at his arm, and a warm sensation coursed through his body.

He placed the syringe on the table beside him and waited.

Several seconds passed.

Nothing happened.

_Does this mean it has accepted me? Or must I wait for death to come?_

Suddenly, the lab's metal door slid open immediately averting his attention to the lab entrance. A pair of booted footsteps entered the room and slowly approached him.

"Wesker?"

Albert had his back to them, but he immediately recognized Chris' voice.

"You've both made me proud," Albert remarked darkly. "But of course, you are my soldiers."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jill demanded.

Albert quickly turned around, and aimed his gun at Chris' forehead. Chris gasped and Jill stood in a defensive formation.

"I must thank all of you. You've made such lovely test subjects," Albert said with a chuckle.

"You son of a bitch! You were the one behind it all!" Chris shouted pointing an accusing finger.

"Of course," Albert said proudly. "I was able to manipulate every last one of you so easily. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for that fool Enrico. He became too nosey for his own good."

"You don't mean…?" Jill asked completely mortified.

"Oh yes, dear," Albert smirked.

"Motherfucker!" Chris hissed.

"Now, now, Chris," Albert ridiculed as he cocked back the hammer on his gun. "I'm only doing what I'm told."

"How long have you been working for them?!" Chris demanded.

"That's not really important, now is it?" he said, grabbing a remote off the table. "Besides, I have other plans in store for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Albert said.

He snatched a remote off the table next to him and pressed a button. In a chamber near to him the slumbering Tyrant's heart began to beat furiously.

"What is that thing?" Jill asked, a look of disgust on her face.

Albert stepped in front of the chamber.

"The ultimate life form…Tyrant," Albert said euphorically.

"Ultimate life form?" Chris said sarcastically. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"It's…beautiful…"Albert said stretching his arms out to the BOW as if trying to embrace it.

The Tyrant's eye snapped open and gazed at Albert with an emotionless stare. Its clawed arm twitched with murderous intent, yearning to attack anything within its reach. The arm suddenly shot through the glass tubing and pierced Albert directly in the abdomen.

For a brief moment, Albert could feel nothing as blood and bile rose in his throat. He suddenly felt a hot searing pain burn through his body. The wind was stolen from lungs, causing a sickening gurgle to escape his lips.

Albert glanced up and stared into the eyes of Death itself.

_I never realized how excruciating death truly is…_

The creature roared and violently tossed Albert across the room like a weightless doll. Its claw ripped Albert's wound open even more as it was yanked from his frail form. He smacked against the hard flooring, blood splattering everywhere from the fall.

He gazed up at the ceiling, his vision still spinning from the sadistic throw. He started choking on the blood that spewed from his mouth.

_It hurts so much…_

His lungs ceased contracting, causing him gasp desperately for air.

_Perhaps I really am dying…_

As his vision began to fail, he saw the faint outline of the Tyrant escaping from the room.

_It can't end this way…I still…still…_

He could feel the cold fingers of death reach out to him, threatening to consume him.

_Audrey…_

His eyelids slid shut and he thought no more.

XXXXXX

Audrey shot up out of the couch, feeling a horrible pang in her heart.

"Albert…" she whispered in a hoarse tone.

She stepped over to the window and peered out. An ominous moon glowed brightly in the dark sky, lighting up the eerie lush forest.

"I hope you're all right…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I didn't have Wesker imprison anyone because I don't know who the canon person was. Also, Wesker never really felt concerned about Rebecca, so I didn't have any interactions between the two.

I originally was going to have Chris and Rebecca at the end, but I swapped her for Jill because I really enjoyed that scene from RE:UC.

Besides, it really wouldn't work well with the flow of the chapter and I wanted my story to be slightly different than the original, lol.

Regardless, I hope you still enjoyed reading it.

And Poor Albert...I'll patch up his injury. XD

Please R&R, but no flames.


	16. Chapter 16: Rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my Ocs

Another thank you must go out to _**xDemonHunterx **_for another spectacular review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16: Rebirth

A loud buzzing rang through Albert's ears as he opened his eyes. The smell of blood and mold filled his lungs as he steadied himself up to a seated position. He glanced down at himself noting his uniform was mostly torn around his abdominal region and heavily soaked in blood. He touched his wound, surprised to find the injury had completely healed itself.

_Unbelievable…_

The booming alarm pierced the air, causing Albert to quickly cover his ears.

_Since when did that become so loud?_

The female voice over the PA stated a countdown of three minutes remaining until the facility would detonate.

Albert quickly shot to his feet and rushed over to the computer.

"Time to get the data and bolt."

A bright red warning window popped up on the screen.

"Wesker, Albert. I regrettably must inform you that your access privileges have been revoked," the computerized female voice stated.

Albert rammed his fist into the screen of the computer.

"Curse that stupid AI. I knew that thing would end up being a greater hassle than its worth."

He stepped away from the computer and quickly grabbed his handgun off the floor.

"Better get out of here."

He quickly headed for the elevator, and rode it up to the second floor. As he rounded to the stairwell, a crimson head burst through the doorway.

_These things just don't quit._

The zombie quickly wrapped its claws around Albert's throat. Albert managed to overpower to beast and shoved it away. He punched the creature in the chest, causing it to crash violently into the wall.

"Well…that was unexpected…" Albert said rather shocked.

He quickly exited from the hallway and dashed down the dismal corridors to reach the staircase. Chimera nipped at his heels as he rushed up the stairs and headed for the ladder. A few zombies got in his way, but he was easily able to incapacitate them with a few gunshots. He climbed the ladder and boarded the lift.

After the elevator reached the top of the fountain, Albert dashed through Jessica Trevor's tomb to the ladder across the way.

As he ascended the ladder, a faint painful moaning reverberated off the stone walls of the tomb.

_Don't tell me that woman is still alive?! Better not stick around to find out…_

He reached the top of the ladder, hustled over to the wooden walkway and rushed through the door at the end.

After bursting out through the iron gates, he ran around the corridor to the front door. He quickly tossed aside the furniture Chris and Jill had used to barricade the door and then kicked the doors open. As he bolted out into the dimly lit forest, he felt a heavy burden lift from his shoulders.

_It's over…_

Albert dashed through the forest, speeding past the lush trees in a flash of darkness.

_My freedom has finally been granted…_

He was several yards away when he heard a deafening boom. He stopped for an instant and glanced back to where the mansion once resided. A huge dust cloud peaked over the trees and lit up the orange dusk sky. However through his admiration, he caught wind of a distinct humming noise.

_No…It's not possible…!_

A large aircraft quickly sped past his location. Albert immediately recognized it as the STARS helicopter.

_Damn…How did they manage to defeat the Tyrant?!_

He turned away and headed off for his cabin deep in the woods.

_No matter…There are more important issues at stake…However they will pay for destroying my plans…I swear my life on it…_

XXXXXX

An unnerving feeling snapped Audrey out of her slumber.

_There's something coming…_

Ever since she had become a BOW, her intuition and senses seemed to heighten a hundred-fold. One of the new abilities she had developed was a keen sense of smell. She was able to detect anyone or anything within a hundred yard radius. Aside from that, she was able to distinguish between a human being, animal and a BOW.

She stood up and glanced towards the door. She felt an odd animal-like instinct rise within. Her eyes began to glow a vibrant yellow and a snarl spread across her lips.

_It's not human…I've never smelt a BOW like this one before…_

She positioned herself into a fighting stance as the knob on the cabin's front door began to turn.

_Yes…Come…._

The door creaked open. A tall shadow stood in the doorway and gazed at her with red piercing eyes.

Audrey felt a chill run down her spine.

_W-What the hell is that?!_

"Audrey?" the man whispered.

She immediately dropped her guard at the sound of her brother's cool voice.

"Albert, is that you?" she asked as he entered into the cabin.

As he neared her, the lamp cast light on Albert's battered form.

She gasped in horror at his appearance; the crimson blood soaking his tattered uniform, and dried encrusted blood running from his mouth and down his neck.

"Oh my god! Albert, are you all right?!" she shrieked.

She rushed over to him and gently put her hands on his chest to inspect his wounds.

"What did this to you?!" she asked frantically.

He gently took hold of her hand and pulled them away. When she peered up at him, her jaw dropped at the sight of his eyes. The once beautiful blue orbs had mutated into a mixture of gold with red around the rims of the irises. His pupils were now slit, just like hers, in the manner similar to a reptile.

"You injected yourself with Progenitor," she remarked softly.

"Yes, it seems that it has accepted me as well," he said while brushing past him. "Did you bring me a change of clothing?"

"Yes, they're hanging over the chair in the bedroom," she answered.

"Okay. I'll get a shower and then we can get out of here."

"Don't you think you should rest up first?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just give me a few moments," Albert replied as he disappeared into the bedroom.

As he closed the door behind him, Audrey couldn't help but feel unnerved by what she had seen.

_Thank god though that he's all right…He's got to stop worrying me like this… _

Albert immediately headed into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and began removing all of his clothing. He placed the tattered bloody articles into a bag and then stepped into the shower.

He stood directly under the shower head, allowing the water to soothe his aching muscles. The clear water immediately turned a scarlet red from all the blood that had caked onto Albert's body.

As the water began to calm his nerves, he ran a hand along his abdomen. The flesh was taut, no longer smooth like it had once been. There were four rigid, circular scars altogether with the largest only a few inches above his navel.

_Oh well, at least I can hide it under clothing…_

He remained in the shower until all the blood and grime had washed clean off his body. He stepped out and draped a towel around his thin waist. He stepped over to the sink and gazed into the mirror. Instead of seeing his sky blue orbs, they were replaced with piercing crimson red reptile eyes.

He cried out in surprise and slipped back onto the floor, landing hard on his rear end.

Rushed footsteps suddenly approached the bathroom.

"Albert, are you okay?!" Audrey shouted as she stepped into the room.

As Albert got back to his feet, the towel dropped from around his waist, revealing his lower extremities.

Audrey shrieked at the sight and covered her eyes.

"Oh my god! Albert, put THAT away?!" she yelled while running out of the room.

Albert quickly grabbed the towel and covered his private area.

_Like I needed her to see that_, he thought rather annoyed.

He glanced back at the mirror and studied the mutation to his eyes.

_Amazing…My vision is ever better then it was before…What else has this virus done to me?_

He exited the bathroom and proceeded to get dressed. After he finished cleaning up, he grabbed the bag containing his police uniform and exited from the room.

Audrey glanced up from the magazine she was reading.

"Good, you managed to stay dressed this time," she teased with a smirk.

Albert made a face and then stepped over to the fireplace. He tossed the bag of clothing into the lit fire, and watched it be quickly be consumed by the flames.

"Are you ready?" Audrey asked while getting to her feet.

"Yes, let's go," he said.

He and Audrey headed out to the parked SUV and drove off down a hidden path towards the Interstate.

"Albert, do you feel all right?" Audrey asked.

"I'm fine, Audrey. Just a bit tired, that's all."

"Did you manage to get the data?" she asked.

"No, that stupid AI cut me off from the database."

"I see. What about the STARS? Were you able to snuff them out?"

Albert narrowed his eyes, obviously annoyed that he hadn't been successful in that task.

"Unfortunately, some of them escaped. They don't know I survived the explosion, but they are aware of my involvement with Umbrella," he said. "However, there is nothing to worry about. I managed to destroy all evidence that you and I were ever employed by them."

Audrey pulled the car out onto the highway.

"When did you arrange for the charter plane to pick us up?" he asked.

"They'll be waiting for us at the airport around eight a.m."

"Good."

"So what do you plan on doing now?"

"I'm only going to need a few days to spend at DPI in order to get in contact with another organization."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like. But don't you think you should wait a month or two before you put yourself out there?"

"No, I've been planning this for several months now. There's no way they could possibly find us."

"Okay..." she said, rather unsure. "You know, you should try to get some rest. We've got a lot of things to do when we get back to DPI."

"Yes, you're right," Albert said.

He slouched back in his seat and closed his eyes.

_I'm quite sure Spencer will eventually find out about my survival…It will only be a matter of time before he and I officially meet… _

He began drifting off.

_We'll cross that bridge soon enough. For now, I must concentrate on other potential employers. But there are none like the HCF. Their research technology is far more advanced than Umbrella's, so it would be best to get in contact with them…. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I cut out the chase around the mansion, because I thought it was kind of strange that Lisa just magically shows up at the elevator after dropping down hundreds of feet. She must be Superman, lol.

I also wanted to throw in some humor, lol. Come on, who wouldn't want to see Wesker in a towel…or without one. XD

We're about halfway through of Part II. Next up…Raccoon City Outbreak.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	17. Chapter 17: Retribution

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my Ocs

I have to thank my fellow lady writers _**xDemonHunterx**_ and _**SamuraiWriter**_. I'm hoping more readers will take a gander at your stories as you're both such spectacular human beings and gifted writers. XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17: Retribution

September 1998

It had been nearly two months since William last heard from Audrey and Albert. Rumor had it that Spencer was none-to-pleased that Wesker had failed his mission, but fortunately he had no idea that Albert had planned to leave the company. William, himself, had no clue if Wesker had survived the mansion, but prayed his friend had. As for Audrey, he wasn't aware if Spencer was suspicious of his death, but knew the man wasn't gullible enough to believe she had perished in Sanctuary's explosion.

As William entered his private lab, he strutted over to the glass case to gaze upon his finished product.

All the years he had struggled to create the perfect virus had finally arrived.

A euphoric smile spread across his lips as he unlocked the glass case and pulled out a vial containing the glowing green substance.

"My precious G-Virus…" he whispered.

He cradled the object in his hand as if coddling a child.

"No one will ever take you away from me."

A loud bang suddenly echoed from outside his lab, instantly averting his attention towards the door.

_What the hell?! _

As the metal door slid aside, a small unit of armed UBCS soldiers quickly hustled into the room.

_Shit! _

William immediately reached for the gun in the drawer and aimed it threateningly at the intruders.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" he demanded. "Who sent you?!"

"Dr. Birkin, by orders from Umbrella, we demand that you hand over the G-virus!" the captain ordered.

William snarled and backed away towards the table.

"No one is taking the G-virus away from me! You hear?! _NOBODY!_" he shrieked.

The back of his foot bumped into the table, knocking a few beakers off in the process.

William gasped at the sound of the beaker smashing off the tile flooring.

One of the soldiers panicked and fired upon William.

"No! Stop!" the Captain shouted.

William gasped in horror, as the bullets ripped into his flesh. A horrible searing pain flooded his body as he collapsed onto the hard tile floor.

"Hurry! Get the G-virus!" A soldier yelled.

William gazed down at his body, seeing blood heavily seep through his lab coat and pants.

_I-I've been…shot?_

His head bobbed to the side as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

_Oh god…It hurts…!_

As the pain began to numb his battered form, a group of footsteps hasily exited from the room.

_No…No like this…It wasn't supposed to be this way…_

His lungs were ceasing to contract, making him gasp desperately for air.

The door opened once again. The sound of heels clicking off the tile floor echoed through the small lab.

_Annette…_

His wife suddenly shot around the corner, looking frantically around for her husband.

"William, where are you?!" she shrieked.

As she made her way further into the room, her eyes caught the sight of his bloody form resting back against a table. When she saw her husband, she brought a shaken hand up to her mouth to keep from nauseating.

"OH GOD! WILLIAM!" she cried out in horror.

She quickly knelt at his side and gently cradled his head in her arms.

She raked her fingers through his messy blonde hair and nudged her nose against his pale blood stained cheek. Tears streamed from her ice blue eyes as she desperately tried to keep her husband from slipping out of consciousness.

"William, don't you dare!" she sobbed. "Don't you dare leave me like this!"

William gazed up at her, his eyes barely registering the woman before him.

"A…A...nette?" he croaked.

Blood began to slowly run from William's quivering lip.

"No, don't speak," she said, her voice choking on tears.

William raised a trembling hand, desperately reaching for his wife's lovely face.

"I-I'll go get a medical kit," she said quickly pulling away.

He whimpered softly.

_Annette…my love…_

With each passing moment, the strength was quickly leaving his body.

"I'll be back!" she cried. "Just stay with me, William!"

He saw her blurry form quickly dash from the room.

_No…I won't let it…end this way…_

He gazed down to see a syringe with a good amount G-virus still left in it.

_No one will take you away from me…You are my creation…_

He weakly reached down and grasped the virus in his hand.

_No one…My creation…_

With the last bit of strength in his body, he plunged the syringe in his chest.

_No one…_

His arm went limp and the empty syringe rolled from his fingers.

_My…creation…_

His head slumped forward.

_Annette…Sherry…Farewell…_

Suddenly, a shot of powerful adrenaline rushed through his body.

William's head snapped up and gasped loudly from the virus surging through him.

His once baby blue eyes transformed and blazed a deep blood red.

Suddenly, it rose to its feet; the effect of the bullets no longer having an effect.

It sniffed the air realizing that the intruders were gone but not far from his location.

_**That way…**_

A soft growl escaped the monster's lips and it dashed from the room, fully intent on seeking its revenge.

_**No one…My creation…**_

William Birkin was no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor William...Raccoon City Outbreak is up next!

Please R&R, but no flames.


	18. Chapter 18: Observation

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I must thank _**xDemonHunterx,**_ _**SamuraiWriter**_ and _**moonbeam1987**_ for all being so wonderful and reviewing! Hugs and cookies to all of you! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18: Observation

September 28, 1998

Since the Mansion Incident, Albert had managed to establish himself in a high ranking position at a viral research and development company named HCF. Audrey was not too keen on HCF, feeling an instinctive distrust between herself and the CEOs of the company. Regardless of her feelings towards the HCF, she agreed to form a temporary alliance with them.

Rumor of William's demise reached Albert and Audrey quickly. Despite the devistating news, the Wesker siblings knew they needed to acquire the G-Virus before Umbrella could get their hands on it. William had proclaimed he always wanted to leave Umbrella behind immediately after he used them to finish his G-Virus Project. The last thing William ever wanted was to see Spencer claim his life's work as his own.

XXXXXX

After taking a plane ride back to the United States, Audrey arrived at the Green County Motel early that morning. The moment she stepped into the room, she felt the tension rise among the HCF team. It was clearly evident they didn't trust her despite the fact Albert was their commanding officer.

"Audrey, good to see you've made it," Albert said from across the room.

As she silently walked over to Albert's position, she could distinctively hear the soldiers making vulgar comments about her. As much as she wanted to rip their heads off, she knew the alliance was more important than her personal relationship to the troops.

She took a seat at the table across from him.

"So, what are the plans?" she asked.

"We've currently sent out one squad to secure a safety zone for us."

"Where is it located?"

"A few miles southwest from the RPD. There's an abandoned warehouse that we've transformed into a makeshift headquarters."

"When are we heading in?"

"Be ready to go around six this evening."

"Got it."

XXXXXX

After a half hour drive to Raccoon City, the vehicle pulled into an abandoned warehouse near the border of Raccoon City. The HCF Special Operations Division and Wesker siblings exited from the vehicle and proceeded to unload all their equipment.

"All right, everyone. Keep your guard up at all times," Albert stated. "Nearly ninety-five percent of the city's population is either dead, infected or have turned into zombies. There have also been several reports of new BOW roaming the city. We are unsure of what particular kind they are, however you must keep a close eye out for them."

The soldiers saluted him and proceeded on gathering their equipment.

Albert turned his attention to Audrey, who was busy strapping gear to her body.

"Are you sure you want to go at this alone?" he asked.

"Yeah, I actually prefer it that way," she replied, clicking a side pack around her waist.

"I understand. I wouldn't want to be going anywhere with them either," he said nodding in the direction of the soldiers.

He grabbed a cell phone from his vest and held it out to her.

"Take this. This way you won't have to contact anyone other than myself. You know, just in case any unnecessary information is leaked."

She accepted it and tucked it away into a pouch around her waist.

"Thanks, I'll contact you at the top of every hour."

"Good," he said.

She grabbed a duffle bag containing extra ammo and the last bit of her equipment and strapped it onto her back.

"I'll catch you later then," she said before rushing off.

Albert watched her leap over the high barricade, and then returned to his duties.

XXXXXX

The condition of Raccoon City was surreal. An eerie wind howled through the abandoned streets. Cars were smashed into one another, glass broken in the store windows, trash dumped everywhere, and small fires had begun to break out. It was odd seeing such a bustling metropolis turn into such a ghost town.

Currently, Audrey sat on the rooftop of a bookstore a block from the RPD. Like most of the city, the police station had been barracked off from any public entry. Police and civilian cars were smashed into the rot iron fence surrounding the station and water was shooting up from the ground from the broken fire hydrants.

Audrey pulled out her laptop and began filing a log for her report.

_**September 28, 1998.**_

_**The last time I checked my watch it was about 10:30 pm. So far I have yet to see any of the new BOW that Umbrella has supposedly unleashed into the city. Nearly all the people I have come across are deceased or the walking dead. I saw one live human, but she was instantly taken over by zombies while in a hysterical state of fear. The BOW I have observed thus far: Cerberus, Hunter, Licker, Fang and Crows. With such a larger environment, one would think the BOW would roam in search of prey. However, all BOW I have noted remain in one location, as if guarding their territory. How very strange…**_

The sound of a woman's panting caught her attention. She gazed down along the street outside the RPD gates to see a young, slender woman with short brown hair. She was dressed in a turquoise tube top, brown boots and a jean skirt.

_Wait a second…Isn't that Jill Valentine? _

The woman rushed through the RPD gates and hustled over towards its entrance door. Trailing behind her was a man wearing yellow protective gear.

Normally Audrey could've picked up on their conversation. But with such a loud wind, it caused their voices to drown out. However she did manage to get a better look at both their faces.

_Ah, so it is her...Along with that pathetic fool Vickers._

Suddenly, Audrey felt a chill run down her spine. That odd sensation when she felt a BOW near her had returned. It definitely wasn't human, and was nothing she had ever felt before. It was coming straight for their location, and it was moving very fast.

Audrey's eyes widened when she saw the being leap over to the RPD gates and land in between Brad and Jill.

_What the hell is that thing?!_

The two screamed and attempted to run away from it. The creature grabbed a hold of Brad and jammed a tentacle into his mouth. The slimy appendage burst out through the back of the man's head, blood and brain matter splattering from the huge hole it had inflicted. After retracting its tentacle, the monster tossed Brad's corpse aside and then focused its attention on Jill.

The monster was incredibly tall reaching a height of near seven foot. It had a humanoid shape, but its flesh was slimy and deformed, being held together by jagged crude stitching. Black power limiting clothing adorned its body, maintaining its human form to prevent further mutation.

Audrey quickly whipped out her camera and took several pictures of the creature.

_I don't remember seeing plans for a BOW like this! Is this a new form of Tyrant?_

Jill quickly fired off some shots at the monster. The bullets connected, however it didn't even faze the creature. Seeing how futile it was, she bolted off into the RPD. Enraged, the creature unleashed a monstrous wail and then darted off to the side of the police station.

"Albert needs to know about this…" she said.

She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed up Albert's private number once again.

"Yes?" he asked in a perturbed voice.

"Albert, it's me."

"Audrey, how have you been?" he said, his tone becoming calmer.

"So far, everything is all right. However, I've discovered a new BOW near the police station. Here, I'll send you the pictures," she said.

She connected the camera to her laptop and sent them to him via email. She heard clicking and tapping of keys on the other end of the phone.

Albert's breathing suddenly became a bit unsteady.

"What is that?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't remember ever seeing a proposal for this project. Do you even think this thing even came from Umbrella?"

"Hm, I'm not quite sure."

"From what I have observed, it's more intelligent than other Tyrants. It studies its prey before actually attacking. However there is one thing that bothers me."

"What is it?"

"If it had been roaming around the city, I should've seen it attacking people more often. I'm leaning towards thinking that it only goes after specific targets."

"Who were its victims?"

"It attacked two members of STARS."

"Really?" Albert asked, becoming very intrigued.

"It killed that Brad Vickers guy, but Jill managed to escape into the RPD."

"Damn…I was hoping that creature would've finished her off," he said rather disappointed.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Let's assume for now that this BOW is specifically targeting STARS members," he said. "I want you to follow it until I manage to get more information on it."

"Understood."

She hung up the phone and quickly packed up her equipment.

"Well, it appears the evening is going to be more exciting than I thought," she said enthusiastically.

XXXXXX

Audrey waited silently on the rooftop of the bookstore.

_I'm staying as far away from that monster as I can. There's no telling what it's capable of._

It had been nearly twenty minutes since Valentine had escaped into the RPD. There was no other means to escape from the building except through the front. There was the garage entrance, but the entire place was swarming with zombies.

_She's going to have to come out sooner or later. That creature will only wait so much longer before breaking in to flush her out._

Her cell phone suddenly vibrated.

"Yes?" she asked when answering the call.

"Audrey, I've got some information you might be interested in."

"Go ahead."

"It appears that creature you've discovered is an advanced form of parasite named Nemesis."

"Wait, you can't be talking about the same parasite that was injected into Lisa Trevor, do you?"

"Yes, but the parasite seemed to have gained more intelligence since we last dealt with it."

"Just lovely…" she muttered sarcastically.

The front doors to the RPD suddenly burst open with Jill rushing out towards the gates.

"Oh! I've gotta go, Albert! She's on the move!"

Albert attempted to protest, but she hung up on him anyway.

As Jill was about to make her leave, Nemesis made its appearance to prevent Jill from escaping. However, this time Audrey noticed Jill was now toting a grenade launcher with her.

_Smart girl…However I don't believe that weapon is going to even scratch the BOW…But I suppose something is better than nothing though..._

Jill fired off a few grenades at the creature, which only seemed to slow its pace down slightly. Nemesis suddenly grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her into the air. Slimy tentacles erected from its hand and it reached for her face.

Through her struggle, Jill fired off a grenade from point-blank range to the BOW's face. The grenades seared the already deformed flesh of the creature, causing it to release its grasp from her throat. Jill collapsed onto the pavement, but managed to fire off a couple more grenade rounds at Nemesis' upper body. The creature quickly turned away and rushed over to the closest wall. It leapt over and disappeared from sight.

Audrey growled out of disappointment. _I thought he had her for sure…How annoying…_

Jill examined her launcher for a brief moment. She then tossed it away, realizing there was no ammo left, and made a dash for the gate. She rushed over towards Audrey's position and began to pick the lock of an iron clad door.

_How interesting…She's managed to temporarily subdue the BOW…I'll have to keep a close eye on her…_

Jill finally unlocked the door and quickly exited through it. Audrey quickly leapt over to the next rooftop, closely following Valentine's trail.

After passing by a parking garage, they ended up in the shopping district. Jill ran down the long alleyways until she exited to another street. Audrey gazed down at Jill from the newspaper building as the woman rushed over to the gate leading to the park.

Jill Valentine tried to open the rusted gates, but they were sealed shut by the lock mechanism beside the gate. Audrey distinctively heard the woman curse before she glanced at the panel to her right.

_Oh, that's right. They created a specialized lock system because of the vandalism occurring at night._

Jill removed a blue gem from her skirt pocket and then placed it on the lock system. There was a bleeping noise, but the gates still remained locked. She glanced around and then headed for the newspaper building.

_Wonder what she's up to?_

Shortly after Jill had entered the building, Audrey could hear the scrapping of her boots as she ascended the stairs to the news office at the top floor.

"There has to be something around here about that lock mechanism," Audrey heard Jill mutter.

Paperwork and furniture was tossed around a bit, until Audrey heard a loud roar echo through the area.

"Damn! He found me!" Jill shrieked.

_Come on, Nemesis! At least inflict some damage…Taking a limb sounds exciting… _Audrey thought gleefully.

Audrey saw the Nemesis creature crash through some barricades adjacent to the news building. It sniffed the air and the proceeded forward to the newspaper building. It leapt up, smashed through the second floor window and rushed up to the third floor in hopes of claiming Jill Valentine's life.

A few gunshots echoed from the office, causing Nemesis to growl furiously.

"Damn! Why won't you die?!" Jill spat.

"Get down!" a man shouted.

The rattling of an AK-47 pierced the air which was preceded by a hideous animal-like cry.

_Ah! Come on! Again?! _Audrey thought, banging her fist on the roof out of disappointment.

"Are you all right?" the man asked.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Jill demanded.

"Hey, take it easy. I just saved your life. You could be a bit more grateful."

Jill sighed. "All right….My name is Jill Valentine. I'm a member of STARS. And you are?"

"Carlos Oliveria. Lieutenant of the Umbrella Biohazard Counter Service."

"Umbrella?! Then you're the people behind all of this!" she yelled.

"Whoa! Wait a second! We didn't do anything wrong! We've been trying to help evacuate the civilians!"

"I find that hard to believe," Jill said sarcastically.

Jill's scuffled around the office, knocking over a few things in the process.

"Finally I found it," she said excitedly.

"Found what?"

"The park gate requires one more gemstone. Luckily I was able to find it in such a close location. It could've been anywhere in this city."

"My squad should be by the trolley station. I'll give you an escort."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Ah, I know what it is. You're just shy," he said with a hint of debonair. "You don't even have to ask. Sure, I'll go out with you. All the foxy ladies just can't enough of the accent."

"Erm…Whatever you say…" Jill said, with a chuckle to her voice.

Audrey couldn't help but gag at his attempt of being suave.

_Geez, and I thought William was bad at being smooth._

Within moments, the two exited from the news office and headed over to the park gate. Jill placed a light green gem into the lock panel. The mechanism bleeped and unlatched the lock to the gate.

"Let's go," Jill said as the two disappeared into the park.

As Audrey gathered up her backpack, she heard a soft growl from within the office.

_That's it! Go get that bitch!_

Audrey quickly leapt down from atop the building and chased after the two into the park. She stalked closely behind them as they ventured through the area.

"So what was that thing anyway?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not sure. But it's been following me everywhere I go," Jill replied.

"Did you ever think that it actually might be specifically targeting you?" he asked as they continued on.

"I'm not sure, but it does seem strange that it hasn't stopped trying to kill me," she said as they reached the exit of the park.

They headed over to the trolley station. Some wooden crates blocked their path and a few infected dogs were roaming on the opposite side. Jill easily subdued them with a couple of shots, and the two climbed over the crates to reach the cable car. Their footfalls disappeared as they entered the car.

Audrey sat up on the station roof, anticipating their next movement. It wasn't until nearly ten minutes later that someone exited from the trolley. A UBCS soldier with snow white hair came into view and then disappeared off into the park. The trolley's engine started up and the car headed down the street. Audrey was prepared to move, but she heard Nemesis approaching from the park.

"I hope that guy's prepared for the worst," she commented.

Audrey cell phone suddenly vibrated once again.

"Yes?" she asked after picking it up.

"Audrey, I want you to report back to base immediately," Albert said. "The HCF is breathing down my neck about your whereabouts. They're starting to get suspicious of you."

Audrey sighed heavily out of annoyance. "Ugh, those guys really are a bunch of assholes…All right. I'll be right there."

"Good, see you in awhile."

Audrey hung up the phone and put it away.

"And just when things were getting interesting…"she said.

She checked her watch. It was nearly 12:30 am.

"Oh well, I suppose I only have to put up with this charade for just a little bit longer," she said readjusting her equipment. "I anticipate the day this alliance is over with. I hate having to run around for those nimrods."

She leapt off the building towards the park and proceeded to head back to the warehouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope I didn't upset anyone because I cut some things out for a more realistic approach. I thought it would be boring and kind of silly for Audrey to chase Jill all around town because she just needed a wretch or something to that nature.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	19. Chapter 19: Fear & Loathing

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I'd like to thank _**xDemonHunterx**_for reviewing! You make me so happy everytime you leave feedback! Cuddles! D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter 19: Fear & Loathing

Earlier that morning, Sherry took immediately notice to the large number of missing students and faculty at school. The few that had attended were all ghostly pale and incoherent. She had barely been at school for twenty minutes when everyone was sent home early from the number of absences.

When she arrived home around noon, she was hoping her mother would at least be present. However, her hope was crushed once again with the expected absence of her parents. Rarely did her parents acknowledge her presence, always being more focused on work rather than give her attention.

Through boredom, Sherry spent most of the day just watching television. There were conflicting reports claiming that a viral outbreak had escaped into the city and were transforming the people into mindless zombie creatures. Sherry could only shake her head at how ridiculous it sounded.

It wasn't until later that evening when her mother called over the phone. She sounded frantic and out of breath, stating that Sherry needed to go straight to the police immediately for her safety.

Around five o'clock, she ventured from the apartment. The darkness of evening had flooded the dreary grey skies.

As she headed down the sidewalk, her mother's voice still lingered in her mind.

"Sherry! You must listen to me very closely!"

She rushed past a large group of overturned vehicles. Metal was twisted, the windows had burst out from impact and blood coated the leather seating. Yet there were no bodies, only empty burning cars.

"Head to the police station immediately! Something terrible is happening to this town!"

Sherry came an immediate halt when she saw a small pack of dogs feasting on a dismembered body of a woman. They appeared to be Dobermen, but their skin had been exchanged for patches of gleaming flesh and sinew. Not wanting to get any closer, Sherry took a shortcut down a nearby alley.

"No matter what happens, Sherry, just keep running! Don't stop until you reach the station!"

Sherry took a few more twists and turns down the alleys until she came to another open street.

"I'll come for you! Then we can leave this place! All of us!"

She popped her head out to see a large group of people staggering about aimlessly. Blood stained their bodies and tattered clothing. Vomit and saliva dripped from their rotten lips. Missing limbs and gaping wounds existed on their bodies. There was a painful emptiness in their eyes as if the soul had been stricken from them.

Why wasn't anyone taking care of them? Shouldn't they be at the hospital?

Trash littered the streets and fires had broken out in the stores.

Where are the police and firemen?

Sherry crept out into the street, careful to not draw any attention from the sickly strangers.

_Best not to get close…There's no telling what they might do…_

As she passed them, the people groaned as if suffering in agonizing pain and yearning to suppress their insatiable hunger.

_Strange…I wonder if those reports were true…_

She continued forward as the Raccoon Police Department came into eyesight.

_Almost there…Mom, Dad, I hope you're safe…_

XXXXXX

_He's gone…How could he have just gotten up and left?!_

Confusion fogged Annette's mind as she headed for her office.

_He had been shot nearly ten times! _

A suddenly worry wretched at her heart.

_What if he…?! What if he injected himself with something?!_

She frantically shook her head as she rushed into her office.

_No! William wouldn't be that foolish!_

She hustled over to the cupboards across the room.

_The bastards will pay for this! They have stolen everything us! Everything that we had ever worked for!_

Annette Birkin rummaged through the drawers, desperately searching for the remnants of husband's life work.

_It's gone! It's all gone! _

The woman kicked and screamed, venting her rage and frustration out on the lab furniture.

_Damn you! Damn you all!_

She banged her fist into a cupboard. Blood began to seep from the cuts to her knuckles.

_No, they haven't taken everything…I still have my Sherry! I still have my baby!_

Annette suddenly snapped out of her enraged state, thinking of the danger awaiting her child.

_Sherry…Yes, she'll be safe with the police for the time being…_

She rushed from the laboratory.

_Sherry, Mommy's coming!_

XXXXXX

The monster shuffled through the underground sewers, searching relentlessly for its prey.

_No…Not like this…_

The mind and body were no longer connected.

_Stop…Don't hurt them…_

The beast continued on, ignoring the man's pleas.

It had been satisfied with the demise of those who had trespassed into his territory only moments prior. It relished in their agony and the blood that spewed from their pathetic human forms.

After seeking its revenge, it now yearned for the taste of the girl's blood, to surpass its lineage onto its unsuspecting young victim.

_What's happened to me? Why can't I control myself?_

It sniffed the air.

_No, it wasn't supposed to be this way…_

The scent of the young girl filled the beast's nostrils sending a wave of ecstasy to course through its body.

_Sherry…Annette…Please…Forgive me…_

A soft growl escaped the monster's deformed lips as it darted off into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just a little something on the Birkins.

Please R&R, but no flames


	20. Chapter 20: Hide & Seek

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my Ocs

Firstly I must send out a huge thank you to _**xDemonHunterx**_ for always leaving such spectacular feedback. You rock, girl!

I must also thank _**AirFoce2009**_ for another wonderful review as well!

Thank you also to _**Crystal**_. I'm so happy to hear from you again. XD I'm very appreciative of you saying how detailed the story is. I love the Birkins so much, I just had to include a little bit about them.

Another thank you goes out to _**10 Seconds to Insanity**_ and _**moonbeam1987**_ for adding me to the alerts and favorites!

Thank you so very much, all of you! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! Cuddles! XD

And have a wonderful Thanksgiving!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20: Hide & Seek

September 29, 1998

After getting some rest and having a few meetings with the HCF officials, Audrey was ready to journey back out into the city. She gathered some fresh provisions and headed out around eight p.m. in search of Nemesis or the STARS woman. Since the trolley wreck, there had been no signs of Nemesis, Jill Valentine or Carlos Oliveria.

_The creature must have lost the trail of Miss Valentine..._

As she was making her way back towards the cable car wreck, a moving object caught her eye. It was a black haired woman wearing a red halter top dress. The woman was totting along a gun with her, and was unusually proficient when using the firearm. As the woman dodged an attack from one of the zombies, Audrey caught a good look at her face.

_Wait a second! It's that Asian woman!_

Audrey quickly sprang down from the rooftop and followed after her.

_What is she doing here? I don't remember Albert saying anything about her coming…_

Audrey continued to follow the woman down the street. Ada Wong journeyed along the barren streets until she came to the back entrance leading to the RPD's parking garage.

_The police station? What could she possibly be doing there?_

Audrey quickly snatched her phone and dialed up Albert's number. Within a moment, he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Albert, it's me. That spy of yours, Ada Wong, is here in Raccoon City. Did you send her here?"

"Yes, she is in charge of retrieving Sherry."

Audrey felt a twinge of anger, knowing full well she could've carried out that task.

"I could've done that, you know," she said rather irritated.

"No, if you were to be seen with her that would prove to be disastrous. Besides, I want you to find out where Nemesis and Miss Valentine have disappeared to."

"But, Albert-!" Audrey protested.

He interrupted. "No, Audrey. I know how you feel about that girl, but upholding the alliance is far more important at the moment."

A heavy reluctant sigh escaped her.

"Okay, I'll contact you later," she muttered.

With that said, Audrey hung up the phone and continued on her way.

_Sherry will be fine on her own for the time being. She's a smart girl. She'll find a place to hide until she's found._

XXXXXX

Audrey stood a few yards away from the cable car wreckage. Even after a single day, the destroyed vehicle was still burning and now consuming a portion of the church.

_How could that woman have possibly survived this wreck? She would've been burned alive or crushed by the train._

She continued on down the road to find a surprising discovery. The Raccoon City Hospital, which was located behind St. Michael's Church, had been reduced to a huge pile of ash and rubble.

_Why would someone destroy the hospital? Did the infection become too great? Or was Umbrella trying to hide something?_

Audrey suddenly heard a loud thump behind her.

_Shit…_

She didn't need to turn around to know what it was behind her. She could smell the rancid odor of the monster's breath and the decay emitting from its rotting flesh.

Audrey turned round and gazed up at the monstrosity of Nemesis. Its hideous yellow eyes bore into her like daggers and saliva oozed from its rotten mouth. One of its arms had been detached; in exchange was a grotesque set of slimy tentacles.

A devious little smirk spread across Audrey's full lips.

"Trouble finding your police girl?" she teased.

The BOW unleashed a deafening roar, and swung its large fist towards her head. Audrey quickly back stepped to avoid the attack. She snatched out her Magnum in a flash and fired off a few rounds into the monster's chest.

Despite blood seeping heavily from its wounds, the creature became unfazed by her assault. It rushed at her and easily smacked the gun from her hands. Audrey hastily stepped away from the creature, preparing for its next move.

With its tentacle arm, it shot out the appendages towards her. Before she could dodge the attack, it wrapped around Audrey's legs, and instantly took her down to the ground.

"Shit!" Audrey cursed in frustration.

As Nemesis violently yanked her towards him, she cracked her skull off the ground when her body landed by his feet.

"Ah, hell!" she spat in anger while clutching the gash on the back of her head.

Nemesis reached down and seized her by the throat. Audrey cried out and slashed at the exposed flesh on its arms, drawing a heavy amount of blood from the lacerations.

The BOW ignored the injuries and easily hoisted her up in the air, her feet dangling mere inches from the ground. Audrey gagged on the vice-like grip the monster had on her throat. She kicked and thrashed her body about, desperately trying to escape its grasp.

_Have to escape! Have to break free!_ She thought while building momentum.

Nemesis raised its other arm, and the tentacle protruded from his hand. Audrey's eyes widened a bit, know full well what that slimy appendage could do to her.

Audrey hastily reached down to her utility belt to grab her combat knife. She pulled it from the holster and plunged the knife into the wrist of the creature. When Nemesis didn't loosen its hold, Audrey twisted and turned the blade until she ripped out a huge chunk of flesh from its forearm.

The monster roared in pain and immediately released the hold on her. Audrey dropped to the ground, quickly scrambled for her gun and then fired off a few rounds into the monster's head. Blood burst from the creature's temple, causing the monster to unleash a painful roar. It immediately lurched away and quickly darted off over the wrecked cable car to regain its strength.

Audrey growled while touching the wound behind her head. The wound had already started to close.

"Bastard!" she cursed indirectly at the creature.

As she dusted off the dirt off her clothing, a sudden observational though crept into her mind.

_For some very odd reason, that creature seems to be lingering in this area. I wonder if Miss Valentine and Mr. Foxy Accent are hiding around here._

She turned to her left, and gazed upon the church.

_What better place to seek refuge…_

XXXXXX

Audrey had worked her way around the structural damage of the church through the back door. The front of the building had crumbled from a large explosion, and was barely managing to stay erect. She searched through the various rooms, finding no signs of the police woman or the soldier.

Audrey was about to give up searching the church until she noticed a door hidden behind some debris. She stepped over to the door and moved away the fallen concrete and tile. With it now cleared away, she stepped through the door to find herself in a small banquet hall. The room was pretty much intact except for the window glass along the outside wall was completely shattered.

_Nemesis must've decided to make a grand entrance_, she thought with a chuckle.

She walked over to the door across the way, and slowly opened it a bit. She peered inside to see it was a small chapel. Lying at the top of the altar was STARS member, Jill Valentine. The UBCS soldier was no where to be found.

Audrey pushed open the door further and entered the room.

_Well now, this is where you've been hiding…_

She strutted down the aisle and loomed over top of her. Jill was unconscious, sweating heavily and mumbling in pain through her slumber. Audrey observed her more closely, noting a large gaping wound in her shoulder.

_She's been infected…Heh, I'm feeling generous. Perhaps I should put her out of her misery…_

Audrey grabbed her cell phone from her vest and called up Albert.

"Yes, Audrey?" he asked.

"I think you would find it interesting to know that our friend Miss Valentine has fallen to the T-virus' wrath."

"She's infected?"

"Yep."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm looking at her as we speak," she replied as she paced before Jill's prone form. "You want me to take care of her?"

"No, leave her be."

Audrey raised a brow. "Why wait? She's dead in a few hours anyway. Atleast then we can confirm her death."

"Regardless, we need her to pinpoint Nemesis' location. As long as she's still alive, it will be easier for us to study it."

"Fine, if you say so," Audrey huffed in frustration.

She glanced down at Jill.

"Let's hope we don't have to see each other again, Miss Valentine," Audrey directed to Jill's unconscious form. "I won't be so merciful next time."

She started heading for the exit.

"Have you finished studying Nemesis yourself?" Albert asked.

"Study isn't quite the word I would use," Audrey said as she entered into the ballroom.

"What do you mean?"

"The damn thing attacked me."

"Really?!" Albert said, sounding intrigued. "How did you fare against it?"

"You sound like you're getting a kick out of this," she remarked sarcastically.

"Well, I'm curious. I never expected Nemesis to actually attack another BOW."

"I can only guess that it felt I was a threat."

"Obviously."

The door to the ballroom suddenly creaked open.

"Shit!" Audrey spat as she darted for the broken windows.

Carlos Oliveria managed to step a foot into the room as she made her getaway. She dashed past the fountain in the front courtyard and leapt over the perimeter wall to the streets once again.

_Damn, that was close. But it doesn't really matter at this point. He'll be dead like all the rest. Valentine will wake up and probably feast on that horny idiot._

Her phone suddenly vibrated on her hip. She immediately snatched it up to be met with Albert's distinctive voice.

"Yes, Albert?" she asked.

"Have you completed your observation?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Very well, I want you to return here. I've got one last task for you."

"I understand. I'll be there within the hour," she said before hanging up her phone.

She headed down the cable car route to return to base.

_Those bastards…Never allowing me to do as I wish…I can only imagine what stupid assignment they'll have me go on next…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know Nemesis was designed to strictly get rid of the STARS, but I do believe it would've attacked anyone or anything if it felt threatened.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	21. Chapter 21: Inquest

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I wish to thank _**xDemonHunterx**_ for always producing such spectacular feedback.

Fellow readers and writers, if you are interested in Claire X Wesker stories please do check out _**moonbeam1987**_'s story entitled To Love a Monster. Also, I wish to thank her for her wonderful reviews.

And of course, I want to thank _**Claire Redfield 86**_ for reviewing and adding me to her favorites.

Hugs and cookies to you all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21: Inquest

September 30, 1998

"I'm sorry, Albert, I just don't agree with this."

Audrey paced feverishly back and forth in the small supervisor's office.

"Audrey, you have an alliance to keep intact, regardless of how you feel about carrying out this task. Besides, William had a choice to leave Umbrella when I did. He was so hell-bent on finishing the G-virus, that it cost him his life."

She sighed heavily, knowing Albert was partially right. However their twenty year friendship tugged heavily at her heart.

"William would never want those idiots from Umbrella to get their hands on his research," Albert added. "We're actually doing him a favor."

"Very well, I'll go," Audrey replied reluctantly.

"Good."

"By the way, has Ada found Sherry yet?"

"Actually there's been a surprising development with that situation. It appears Sherry is currently in the custody of a young teen named Claire. Based on Ada's report, the girl is supposedly Chris Redfield's younger sister."

Audrey gasped silently. _Chris…Why would his sister come to the city if he had left town?_

"Apparently there's some young cop following her around, so Ada's been forced to delay the mission."

"All it takes is a bullet to that girl's brain, and Sherry is ours."

"Not quite. It that report is true, I figure we can utilize the time they spend together to get information on the STARS whereabouts."

_It's bad enough I feel like we're betraying William, but using Sherry is out of the question._

Audrey shook her head. "I'm sorry, Albert. Using a little girl just to get information is low even by your standards. Tell that bitch to do her damn job and get Sherry out of there."

Albert scowled in response as Audrey headed towards the door.

"I'll contact you if anything should come up," she said just before exiting from the office.

Albert stared angrily at her as the door closed to the office.

_Even after all this time, she still allows her emotions to cloud her judgment...Even though William had been my best friend, caring for the dead at this point is useless. William chose his path, and ended up suffering as result of it…_

XXXXXX

It was nearly ten in the evening when Audrey finally arrived at William's facility. The HCF had refused to provide her transportation, stating it was punishment for her reluctance to cooperate with the company. As a result, Audrey was forced to hoof it by foot the whole way there.

Audrey stood outside the front entrance to William's facility. It looked the same as it had always been, except there were barely any cars in the lot. Audrey felt an unnerving feeling as she stepped towards the warehouse. Keeping her gun at ready, she opened the front door to peer inside. The florescent lighting was flickering at an annoying pace.

She slowly moved into the building and headed over to the elevator. As she waited for it to arrive, Audrey noticed something in the small office across from the lift. The security officer was slouched over his desk with a huge gaping hole in the back of his head.

_Perhaps Umbrella was already here… _

The lift arrived at her floor. She proceeded inside and took it down to the fourth level.

XXXXXX

The elevator doors slowly slid open to reveal the cargo lift area. Audrey gazed ahead to see a horde of zombies. They were completely nude with their skin burnt nearly to the bone.

Audrey stepped out of the lift and swiftly moved towards them.

She raised her Magnum and proceeded to kill every last one of them. Each being fell to the floor, moaning in agony before their bodies disintegrated.

After finishing them off, Audrey headed down the hallway towards William's office. She dashed across the catwalk and into door with the blue light overhead. She took a quick right in the next hall and stood before an orange metal door. She swiped a dummy card along the ID reader, allowing herself entry into the office.

She stepped in to find the room in complete disarray. Glass beakers and tubes were shattered and sprawled out all over the floor. Blood streaked along a table and dripped onto the floor into a crimson puddle. There were numerous bullet holes in some of the cabinetry and dry wall.

_I wonder if it was William who got shot… _

She stepped past the bloody scene and over to his office. Audrey began rummaging through his file drawers and cabinets, finding anything she could about the G-virus. She managed to find several hidden reports on the G-virus and BOW behind a piece of loss cabinetry. She tucked the papers away into her bag and returned to the lab portion of the room.

Audrey searched through the refrigerated glass cabinets in search of the G-virus sample, only to find that all the vials were missing.

"Dammit! I can't believe this! Those morons took everything!" she yelled in frustration.

She quickly rummaged through the cupboards to see if there were any hidden samples. She pulled out books, glass bottles and beakers, and medical supplies until all the shelves and cabinetry was barren.

Audrey sighed heavily.

"Well, there's no sense hanging around here if there's nothing to take."

She exited out of William's lab and headed back for the elevator.

"Albert is going to be pissed when he finds out Umbrella already stole the samples," she said. "Well, at least I managed to get the research notes on it. It's better than nothing."

She entered through the door of the cargo bay. She immediately noticed the lift had ascended to the top of the facility.

"Hm, strange. I didn't think anyone was still alive around here."

Suddenly, the warning lights flashed around the cargo bay. Audrey could hear gunshots and painful roaring echo from way above the tunnel.

"I wonder what's going on."

She darted to the area across the way and concealed herself behind some white-and-orange striped barrels.

The tram made its descent and stopped in the cargo bay. Audrey peaked out to see a young red-haired girl dressed in a black and pink outfit exiting the car with Sherry in her arms.

_Sherry! Why is that girl still with her?!_

The unknown teen carried Sherry over to the security rooms and disappeared into the room.

_Oh god! Has something happened to Sherry?!_

Within a few moments, the redhead teen came out of the security room alone. Audrey watched as she hustled over to the single door across the way and exited through it.

_They must've come through the sewers to get here._

Audrey pulled out her phone to call Albert.

"What is it?" Albert said rather annoyed. "I'm very busy, you know."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Look, Albert, we've got a few problems here. Umbrella has already gotten the G-virus."

"What?!" Albert spat in anger.

Audrey cringed at the sound of his bitter tone.

"I was able to recover his research notes though," she said.

"Well, thank goodness for that," Albert replied in a cold sarcastic tone.

She scowled. _Jerk! Maybe if he got off his ass once in awhile, we wouldn't have these problems!_

"Have you found William or Annette?" he asked.

"No. However, Sherry and some young girl have managed to get here."

"Hm, I see. Is Sherry injured at all?"

"I'm not quite sure. The girl was carrying her when they got off the lift and left her in the security room."

"Go check on her and report back to me."

"Right."

Audrey hung up her phone and quickly headed over to the security room.

She quietly opened the door to the office and peered inside. Sherry was lying on the night watchman's bed against the eastern wall of the room.

_Oh Sherry…_

Audrey stepped further into the room and knelt by the young girl's bedside. Sherry's sweaty blonde hair clung against her clammy pale skin. She whimpered softly in her slumber and mumbled incohorently.

"Sherry," Audrey whispered.

She gently ran her long nails through some strands of the young teen's short locks of hair.

"Wake up, honey," Audrey pleaded gently as she shook her a bit.

Sherry moaned softly as she began to regain consciousness. Her eyebrows twitched and slowly opened her eyes to Audrey's blurred form before her.

"Hm…W-What?" Sherry said weakly.

As her vision refocused, she screamed in horror at the pair of golden eyes gazing back at her.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sherry shrieked while frantically trying to huddle against the wall.

Audrey immediately grabbed hold of the thrashing young teen by her shoulders.

"Sherry, it's okay!" Audrey stated. "It's me! It's Audrey!"

The girl gazed back at the older woman with tears flowing from her tired blue eyes. As she recognized who it was before her, a gasp escaped her lips.

"A-Audrey?!" she uttered in disbelief. "No! Mom and Dad said you were dead!"

Audrey smiled and gently cupped her hand against the girl's pale cheek.

"I'm not dead, sweetheart," she said gently. "There were some bad people after me, so I had to go into hiding for awhile."

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Sherry said. "But…what's wrong with your eyes?"

Audrey sighed. "I had to undergo some changes. But I'm still the same as I was before."

Sherry tilted her head to the side a bit. She studied the bright amber of her irises and how her slit pupils adjusted to the flickering overhead light.

"I like them," Sherry said with a small smile. "They're kinda neat."

Audrey smiled in response and leaned upwards.

"Well, I believe it's time for us to get out of here," she said. "It's not safe to be in the city any longer."

"But I can't! Claire's still out there!" Sherry protested.

Audrey shuddered in annoyance at the other girl's name. _So it was Chris' sister after all…I can't let them get their grubby little hands on Sherry._

"She said she would be right back!" Sherry added. "She promised!"

Audrey sighed. "Sherry, your parents told me to get you out of the city. I'm sure that Claire will be all right by herself."

"No. I want to wait for her," Sherry reiterated while shaking her head.

_Damn, it's only a matter of time before that girl comes back. I don't care about killing the bitch. I just don't want to have to do it in front of Sherry. She's seen enough as it is…I suppose it's time for a little manipulation…_

Audrey placed a hand on Sherry's shoulder. "Sherry, there's something I have to tell you, but you may not like it."

"What is it?" she asked.

"That girl is working for the people who hurt your father."

Sherry's jaw dropped and shook her head in disbelief.

"No! That can't be true!" she cried in horror.

"I know how you must feel, but you're not safe with her."

"But she's been so nice to me!" Sherry yelled, her voice evident with pain. "Why would she trick me like this?!"

Audrey wrapped her arms around Sherry's shoulders and held her close to her body.

"It's okay, honey," Audrey whispered. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Sherry buried her face into the material of Audrey's clothing and sobbed.

"I trusted her! I thought she actually wanted to help me!" she cried, her voice choking on the tears streaming from her eyes.

"Easy now, dear," Audrey said. "It will be all right."

She gently pulled the young girl away and brushed the loss locks of hair away from her eyes.

"Let's go, shall we?" Audrey suggested.

Sherry nodded her head. She went to take a step and suddenly felt a horrible pain surge through her abdomen. She instantly doubled over and cried out in pain.

"Oh! My stomach! It hurts so much!" she whimpered.

"Sherry, what's wrong with you?" Audrey asked, becoming worried by her pained state.

She held the back of her hand against Sherry's forehead.

"Honey, you're burning up!" Audrey exclaimed. "How long have you been ill?"

"I'm not sure," she responded weakly. "A few hours maybe."

"Then let's get you to a doctor," Audrey said as she took Sherry by the hand.

Audrey led her over to the door and cautiously exited from the security room. The cargo lift had once again ascended to the warehouse at the top of the tunnel.

_Now who's here? _Audrey thought irritably.

Suddenly a loud monstrous roar echoed from high above. Sherry cried out in terror and latched onto Audrey's leg.

"It's that monster again!" she shrieked.

"What monster?" Audrey asked.

"He's been following me ever since I was at the police station!"

"Well, don't worry. I won't let him anywhere near you."

Audrey could smell the beast's odor suddenly becoming stronger. Her body tensed, sinking into a predatory mind state.

_It's getting closer…_

"Audrey, what's wrong?" Sherry asked, noticing Audrey's body tense.

Audrey's heart began to thump wildly in her chest as a fierce snarl spread across her lips. A vibrant gleam shone in her amber eyes, anticipating the impending battle.

"Sherry, I want you to go back into that room," the older woman ordered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it!" Audrey growled. "Lock the door behind you and don't come out until I come get you!"

Sherry jumped at her tone and scampered off into the security rooms. Audrey immediately withdrew her magnum and stepped over to the cargo bay as the tram descended into area. As it came to a stop, Audrey patiently waited for someone to exit from the train. Unfortunately, the car remained still and no one exited.

_How strange…Someone must've used it…_

She slowly made her way around the lift to case the area more thoroughly. Surprisingly, she found no one there, only vicious claw marks etched into the metal framing and dark blood splattered everywhere.

_No human could've survived this amount of blood loss…So what could've caused this?_

She suddenly heard a clang from above.

_It's here…._

A piece of twisted metal beam fell from above, aiming straight for her head. She quickly leapt away as the heavy beam connected with the grated floor where she had just stood only seconds ago.

Audrey fixated her gun on the tunnel above and slowly circled around the tram.

_Oh, god! Its stench is overwhelming! What could this possibly be?!_ She thought with the BOW's odor viciously invading her nostrils.

Suddenly, a huge grotesque creature leapt down from the tunnel. It landed on top of the tram, slightly crushing the roof with its immense weight.

Audrey's eyes widened in absolute horror as she realized who it was.

"Oh god…" she muttered with her hand raised to her mouth.

William's body had mutated into a misshapen mass of muscle and flesh. His one arm remained normal, but the other had become oversized and was turning a dark shade of purple. His mutated arm had a hideous red eyeball sprouted from the shoulder, and a set of sharp talons adorned each finger on his mutated hand. William's face was partially normal; the other half exhibiting deformed red flesh and hideous fangs.

"WILLIAM!" she cried in despair.

To see her friend reduced to such a state tugged excruciatingly at Audrey's heart.

_No! Not Audrey! Leave her alone!_ William screamed.

The monster's face contorted into a mask of pure rage. It leapt off the top of the tram towards her and took a swing with his huge claw.

Audrey quickly moved away, still keeping her gun aimed at William's head.

"William, what's happened to you?!" she exclaimed, her voice choking back tears. "Was it Umbrella?! Did they do this to you?!"

The creature gazed over at her with its red eyes blazing.

_Oh! Please god! Audrey! Run away!_ William shouted.

"Look, there's no time for us to be fighting. Something is terribly wrong with Sherry."

The monster titled its head to the side of if trying to study her.

_Yeah, Audrey. Just keep talking to this thing like it understands you_, she thought sarcastically.

It slowly started marching towards her.

_Audrey…Please! Get away from me! I can't bare the thought of you dying by my hands!_

The monster roared feriously and charged at her.

"William, stop! Please!" Audrey pleaded.

She fired off some shots into the monster's chest to slow down his pace, but this only enraged it even more.

_No! Stop! Please god! Stop it!_

He viciously backhanded Audrey upside her head. She cried out in pain as she was thrown like a weightless doll against the concrete wall behind her. She connected with a sickening thud and then slumped to the floor.

_Get up, Audrey! Please get up!_

The room was spinning in a hundred different directions as Audrey recovered from the blow.

_Aw, dammit! _She thought as she gazed up to see the BOW encroaching on her position.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and attempted to scurry over to the other side of the tram. The beast hustled over top of the tram and cut her off before she could make it to the other side.

Audrey quickly fired off a few rounds into William's chest again and began to round back to the other side. Unfazed by the inflicted wounds, it rushed at her once again. The BOW swiped at her head again, missing her by mere inches. She back stepped towards the small enclosed area as it continued to chase after her.

_Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!_

She went to take another shot, but the creature quickly slapped it out of her hands.

_Shit!_ She thought.

When she went to move away, her foot hit against on the concrete slab behind her.

_No not like this! _William whimpered_._

William loomed over her preparing for another attack.

"WILLIAM!" she screamed.

_NOOO! AUDREY!_

The creature ignored her plight, and smashed its mutated claw into her face. Her body violently shot backwards, causing her to crack the back of her skull against the hardened substance. She cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor with a loud smack.

Her head pounded furiously from the injury. Blood oozed from a horrible gash behind her head and from her nose and jaw.

_Damn…Not good…_ she thought struggling to get to her feet.

Audrey gazed up to see the BOW staring down at her, a furious snarl was stretched across its mutated lips.

"P-please…" Audrey croaked.

_Audrey…No…Forgive me…_

She began to feel lightheaded and the strength began to drain from her body.

_William…You have to fight the monster inside of you…Don't let it consume you…_

As her eyelids slid shut, the last thing she saw was the creature looming over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh-oh, it's not looking good for Audrey at the moment. Will she survive?

Please R&R, but no flames.


	22. Chapter 22: Time Strain

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I must thank the following for their spectacular reviews:

_**Claire Redfield 86, Airfoce2009, xDemonHunterx, moonbeam1987 and Crystal. **_

In addition, I also want to thank _**moonbeam1987**_ for adding me to her alerts and favorites!

No worries, _**Crystal**_. This story is going to continue for a long time. I predict this RE fic will be about five to six parts actually, and we're currently only on Part II! :)

You folks have no idea how I appreciate your feedback! You all make me strive to produce the best work possible! Hugs to all! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22: Time Strain

The G monster gazed intently at the woman's prone form and rejoiced in the pain it inflicted upon her. Blood slowly seeped from her nose and mouth as a result of its thunderous blow to her face.

_Stop it! Just leave her alone! _

The creature ignored William's pleas and reached down. It encased the back of Audrey's head with its large clawed hand, and hoisted her slender frame clear off the floor.

Audrey's limbs hung lifelessly at her sides and a painful expression was etched into her delicate features.

_Audrey…Wake up! Please wake up! _William pleaded.

The BOW began to squeeze its clawed hand, threatening to crush Audrey's skull within its grasp.

_No! Please stop! Don't kill her!_

The grin on the BOW began to grow larger as it raised its humanesque hand. Its fingers twitched until razor sharp talons burst from the tips.

_For the love of god, Audrey! Wake up, dammit!_

The BOW retracted its arm a bit and plunged its claws deep into Audrey's abdomen. Dark blood burst from her torn flesh as the creature's claw continued boring into her body. Blood began to run more profusely from her mouth as the claws suddenly ripped out through her lower back.

_NO! PLEASE STOP! _William screamed in absolute horror.

The BOW yanked out its claw from her body with a disgusting squelch. As a result, a large consumption of blood burst from her frail form. It oozed from her torn flesh and dripped onto the floor into a red puddle beneath her swinging feet.

_She's not the one preventing you from doing what you want! It's that redhaired girl and the cop! They're the culprits!_

The BOW froze, thinking intently about William's words.

_Release her now! _William's shrill voice ordered.

The BOW complied with William's request. Audrey's limp form slid from its clawed fingers and connected to the floor with a sickening smack.

_Audrey…Forgive me…Hurting you was last thing I ever wanted… _he said his voice choking.

The G monster stepped away from Audrey's unconscious body and leap onto the smashed tram.

_Farewell, Audrey…You were always such a good friend to me…_

Using its inhuman strength, the BOW leap up and disappeared into the darkness of the tram tunnel.

_I pray we see each other again…Whether it be in this world or the next…_

XXXXXX

While signing off some documents, the pen within Albert's hand suddenly slipped from his fingers as a cold chill rushed down his spine. As if out of some strange instinct, he sensed something terrible was happening at that moment.

_Audrey…_

He quickly snatched up his cell phone near him and dialed in Audrey's number.

_Pick up…Pick up, dammit!_

The phone line continued to ring…and ring…and ring once more.

"We're sorry. Your call cannot be completed at this time," the female automated voice replied.

Albert growled and punched the End key on his phone.

"Where the hell is she?!" he hissed.

He heard footsteps suddenly rushing towards his office, snapping him immediately out of his train of thought. As the door burst open, an HCF Captain made his loud appearance into Albert's makeshift office.

"Wesker!" he yelled.

"What is it?" Albert replied.

"We've just received word that the United States government is set to nuke Raccoon City at five am this morning!"

Albert sighed and folded his hands together. _Hm, it seems Spencer wasn't able contain the virus after all..._

"Your orders, Sir?"

"Take all necessary precautions to ensure that our men evacuate safely."

"Of course, Sir!"

"Has Audrey made contact with you?"

The soldier shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sir, but no."

Albert humphed and leaned back in his chair.

"Very well, you are dismissed," he said.

The captain saluted and made his swift exit from the room.

_How ironic…To think that this city would end up succumbing to the T-virus…_

Albert sighed and got up from his chair. He gracefully stepped over to the window near his desk and peered out at the line of darkened buildings in the distance.

_Audrey, where could you be?_

He peered down at his watch.

_One am…That's four hours until the nuke is set to demolish the city…_

He quickly turned round and swiped his gun holster, some ammo and his Glock from the table.

_That's more than enough time…_

XXXXXX

_Audrey…_

A soft moan escaped her lips at the sound of her brother's soft voice.

_Audrey, you have to get up…_

Amber orbs peeked through her slit open eyes.

_Albert, I'm so tired…_

_No more resting…Get up now…_

As she began to fully regain consciousness, a strong stench of blood invaded her nostrils, making her incredibly nauseous. Pain continued to linger in her head, but now a more excruciating pain rushed through her body from the waist down. She tasted the bile rising in her throat and puked up a large consumption of stomach juices and dark blood.

_Oh god! It hurts so much!_

She whimpered and placed a shaken hand on her abdomen. She felt something cold and wet covering the tattered black material. She withdrew her hand to see crimson red blood stick to her black gloved fingers.

A horrifying sensation suddenly coursed through her body.

_Oh no! W-What if I'm infected with a pure G strain?! I could mutate!_

She forced her body up to a seated position, sending another wave of pain to surge through her. Blood rose in her throat once again, causing her to hack relentlessly.

_This isn't good! I can barely even move!_

Suddenly, a loud buzzing pierced the air, causing Audrey to cringe from her sensative hearing.

_Oh god! What the hell is that noise?_ She thought irritably.

The lights in the facility clicked over to auxiliary power, causing a hazy light to brighten the cargo bay area.

"_**Warning! All employees must report to the emergency car at the lowest platform! This facility is set to detonate in five minutes and counting!"**_ a computerized female voice blasted over the PA.

"Shit!" Audrey cried.

Despite still feeling the aftermath of the G creature's attack, she forced herself up to her hands and knees. She yelped as the pain stung her body like a thousand pinching needles.

_This is bad! I have to get out of here before this place explodes!_

She swiped her magnum off the floor and placed it safely back into her right thigh holster. She crawled towards the tram and used the metal perimeter of the lift to pull herself up to her feet.

Her legs wobbled as she slowly trudged towards the security offices.

_I hope Sherry's all right…_

She staggered over to the door, and leaned against it to support her weakened body. She pushed the door open to see that the young teen was missing.

Audrey gasped in horror at her surprising absence.

"W-Where did she go?!" she exclaimed. "Damn! That little bitch must've taken Sherry!"

She slammed the door closed and slowly headed for the elevator around the bend. Her limbs were becoming weak under her weight, forcing to resort to leaning against the wall to keep from collapsing.

_I can't believe this…I should've been more careful_, she cursed inwardly as she called for the lift.

She reached into a pouch strapped to her utility belt for her cell phone. As she pulled it from the compartment, she noticed there was a large crack up the front of it.

She growled and tossed the useless object from her hand.

"Damn! Of all the luck," she groaned while shaking her head.

"_**Warning! This facility will detonate in four minutes and counting!"**_ the PA stated.

"Yeah, yeah! I know!" Audrey muttered irritably.

The elevator finally arrived at her floor. Audrey boarded and slumped against the metal wall as the lift began its ascension to the top floor.

_Where ever Sherry is right now, I hope she got out safely. God, the poor thing must be scared to death._

She checked her watch. It was nearly 2:00 a.m.

_Albert's going to be so pissed! I should've been back at the warehouse nearly three hours ago! _

The elevator jerked to a halt at her destination. The doors swung open, and Audrey sluggishly made her exit from the facility.

_Damn, my body…I don't know how much longer I can keep going… _

She limped across the gravel parking lot to the large iron gate leading into the city. Her left hand was pressed roughly against the torn bloody flesh of her abdomen. Despite her attempt to slow the blood flow, the red substance continued to seep heavily through her gloved fingers. Her thighs and hamstrings were now becoming coated with the sticky dark substance.

_Have to stay awake…Have to get back… _

She reached the iron gate, and cautiously entered through to the deserted street on the other side.

As she slowly trudged down the road, her vision began to lose its focus with each painful step.

_No…Not now…_

Her knees suddenly buckled under her weight, causing her to collapse to the hard pavement. She smacked her right temple off the ground, sending the world into a spinning frenzy around her.

_Have to…get up…_

A nasty gash was now cut across her temple. Fresh blood ran from the wound and seeped into her mouth. The bitter taste caused her stomach to knot in pain.

_Get up…_

Her arms and legs quaked as she desperately tried to push herself up again.

_Must…get up…_

Pain rushed through her weakened body like wildfire sending her straight back to the ground.

"No…This can't be…" she whimpered.

Her head slumped to the cement, and her body finally succumbed to the numbing pain coursing through her being.

"Albert…" she cried, her voice choking back tears.

Her vision fogged until she could no longer see the world around her.

"Forgive me…" she whispered.

Her eyes slid shut, and she fell into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh my god! I did it again! I really am evil! XD

Audrey's still not in good shape! Will Albert get to her in time? Stay tuned!

Please Review, but no flames.


	23. Chapter 23: Make Haste

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

Holy reviews, Batman! Over 50! My goodness! You folks are just so awesome for this! XD

Once again, I must thank the following for leaving such wonderful reviews:

_**omgResidentEvilwtf, Claire Redfield 86, xDemonHunterx, moonbeam1987, and Airfoce2009**_

I'd also like to send a personal thanks to _**Airfoce2009**_ for adding me to alerts and favorites!

Thank you all so very much for your valued support! It means the world to me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 23: Make Haste

In order to trek across town faster, Albert pushed his superhuman abilities past his normal limits. With his legs pumping at an inhuman rate, beads of sweat rolled feverishly off his pale white skin. His heart pounded furiously, so much so that he thought it would rip from his chest.

_You damn well better have a good excuse for this, Audrey! HCF is going to be seriously pissed off when they realize I'm gone!_

Albert rushed down the last street to his destination. Debris and scattered newspaper twirled up around him as he sped down a shortcut through a narrow alleyway.

A deafening boom suddenly pierced the air, causing Albert to come to a screeching halt.

_What the hell was that?!_

In the distance he saw a mushroom cloud rising in the blackened sky.

_That was where William's facility was…What if…?_

He quickly shook his head, pushing the thought out of his mind.

_No, I can't think like that right now! _

He lunged forward and continued down the barren street.

XXXXXX

A Hunter screeched in delight and continued boring its razor sharp teeth into the flesh of a deceased young woman. Two more Hunters crept towards the lone creature, trying to steal a taste of its freshly killed prey. The Hunter swiped its claw towards them, screeching furiously that they were attempting to snatch his prey. The two impending BOW immediately backed away and moved on to seek their meals.

As the lone Hunter began feasting on its prey once again, a strange scent suddenly caught its nostrils. It dropped the mangled flesh from its jaws and sniffed the air once again. It screeched and darted off to investigate where the enchanting aroma was coming from.

The creature trudged around the corner, snapping its head to and fro in search of the whereabouts of the smell's origin. It saw a woman lying face down on the ground and cautiously approached the prone human being.

As it was mere inches away from her, it sniffed its nose along her body and squealed with delight, discovering the attractive smell had been coming from her. Using its over-sized clawed hands, it turned the woman onto her back to see a large gaping wound evident in her abdomen.

The Hunter licked its lips and breathed heavily in anticipation of its impending meal. As it reached down to sink its fangs into her torn flesh, a loud gunshot pierced the air. A bullet suddenly penetrated the creature's skull, causing dark green blood and brain matter to burst from its head.

The BOW unleashed a painful cry and slumped back to the ground dead.

A pair of black dress shoes tapped off the pavement as the man approached the prone woman. He holstered his gun in his belt and ran a hand through his slicked back blonde hair.

"You're never a dull moment, are you, Audrey?" Albert remarked in an annoyed tone.

He knelt on the ground beside her and examined her wounds. Her blood had slowly begun to clot, but it was far from healed. Tendons had been severed and bone had cracked from the immense blow.

"It really gutted you well, didn't it?" he said.

He checked her pulse, discovering a slow steady heartbeat.

_She's lost a significant amount of blood, there's no way she would've made it back alive._

He snaked an arm under her shoulders and another under her thighs. He hoisted her frail body off the ground and cradled her close against his chest. Audrey's head slumped against his left shoulder and her hair cascaded loosely over her pale bloody face.

He gazed down upon her, studying the slight rise and fall of her chest and listening to her soft hoarse breathing.

_God, there I go again…I really must prevent this weakness from getting the better of me…_

With her face masked in such horrible pain, it triggered a brotherly affection within, having a need to protect her from suffering any further.

_Yet sometimes I can't help myself…She is my sister after all…_

XXXXXX

It was around 3:00 am that Albert finally arrived back at their makeshift headquarters. With Audrey still unconscious in his arms, he leaped up and over the high wall outlining the warehouse and landed on the cement ground with a loud thud. He gazed up to see soldiers piling into the numerous black Chevy SUVs and speeding off to exit the warehouse compound. A single helicopter remained and was beginning to fire up its engines for departure.

_Time to make our leave.._.

He quickly boarded the chopper and rested Audrey on the cushioned seating next to him.

"Get us out of here!" Albert ordered as he slammed the chopper door closed.

The pilot nodded in approval and proceeded to take off.

Albert quickly snatched the medical kit from its compartment on the wall and began unpacking its contents. With Audrey resting on her left side, he suddenly noticed the large gaping wound beneath her blood caked hair.

_What the hell…?_

He gently dabbed her wound with the clean cloth to wipe away the dry blood that had hardened to her tender flesh. Rejuvenated skin and muscle had already began to form over the injury, but appeared to have been torn in the process.

_It must've started to heal when it tore back open again_, he thought as he applied a gauze pad and bandage to her wound. _No wonder she fainted. I can't imagine how much blood she's lost from it._

As he finished dressing that wound, he grabbed the scissors and began cutting away the tattered material from her lower back and abdomen. Pieces of her leather clothing had become so entangled into her torn flesh, when he went to remove it, he reopened the injury and drew more blood.

He cursed under his breath, realizing her injury was much more severe than he originally thought. He counted a total of five crude circular injuries, most likely caused from a large claw

_The sheer size of the claw wounds are similar to those of a Tyrant…I wonder if William had something to do with this…_

After he cleaned and dressed the wound on her back, he rested her in a supine position. He then applied the same methods of healing to her abdominal wound.

_I wonder how much damage this has done to her._

As he applied the last bit of bandages, he noticed the color to her cheeks was much healthier and her breathing had calmed to a normal rate.

_It seems strange that her body would take so long to heal. There's more too this than it insinuates._

He removed the jacket to his black suit and draped it over Audrey's chest. She stirred a bit as a result, causing a few loose strands of hair to fall in front of her eyes.

He reached down to her face when a thought suddenly rushed into his mind. He immediately halted his hand in place, curling his fingers up into a loose fist.

_First you run out blindly to save her, you rescue her from being devoured, than dress her wounds, and now you warm her with your jacket? How fucking adorable of you, Albert, _his subconscious mocked_. It's anything a typical brother would do. However, I thought you numbed yourself of these feelings? What's wrong, feeling sorry for the worthless bitch now, are we?_

Albert growled. _Dammit…I hate this…._

_Still denying it? _his inner voice stated_. You know that deep within your soul, you couldn't live without your previous little Audrey. Hell, you nearly bawled your eyes out when she was killed by that Tyrant._

A snarl spread across Albert's lips. _I did…I did almost weep for her! God, I'm so fucking pathetic! Why is it so difficult for me to push her away?!_

Albert clenched his teeth and balled his hands into tight fists.

"I have to stay strong," he hissed. "I can't…I can't let something like love affect me."

The bitter stench of blood suddenly invaded his nostrils. He peered down to see his nails had torn through his gloves, and blood was seeping through the black leather.

As he uncurled his fingers, the wounds immediately began to mend themselves.

"Dammit…" he sighed in frustration.

He turned his head slightly and peered down at Audrey's still form.

_I don't want to be weak…Yet…_

He hesitantly reached his hand down and gently pressed the tips of his fingers against Audrey's forehead.

_I don't want to lose sight of who I am…_

He brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face.

_Perhaps only time will tell…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wonder what's wrong with Audrey. Will she be all right?

Does Albert love Audrey? Could he actually ever despise her? I'll let you folks decide.

Please review, but no flames.


	24. Chapter 24: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I'd like thank the following reviewers for once again providing such spectacular feedback:

_**xDemonHunterx, moonbeam1987, Claire Redfield 86, Samurai Writer and Airfoce2009**_

An additional thank you must be sent out to a fellow wonderful authoress, _**Samurai Writer**_, for adding me to her alerts and favorites! You rock, girl!

Hugs and cookies to all for your wonderful support! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 24: Aftermath

_**"Today, the following statement was released by an Umbrella representative…The interest of the public is our highest priority."**_

Audrey moaned softly at the sound of a soft male's voice emitting from a television.

_**"The situation became so severe the US government had no other choice but to come to that decision to protect the lives of the American people."**_

As she opened her eyes, she was greeted with a faded grey ceiling. As her vision cleared, she found herself lying on a cot in a darkened room. She was dressed in a dark purple tank top, black sweats and black socks. Her black tennis shoes sat on the floor beside her bed.

_Where…Where am I?_

The sound of keys tapping on a keyboard began to overlap the reporter's voice on the TV.

_**"Our hearts and prayers go out to all those who have lost their loved ones in this unfortuante tragedy."**_

She turned her head to the side to see the faint source of light was coming from a television and computer monitor. She could see the outline of Albert's thin form seated before the PC. He was dressed in a black T-shirt that accentuated his toned arms and chest. Black slacks and black shoes adorned his lower body. His hair was slicked back in his normal fashion and a pair of dark shades sat upon his nose.

_Always in black… _she thought rather annoyed_. God, I am so buying him a pink shirt and permanently attaching it to his body!_

As she became fully awakened, pain began to invade her body once again. A nauseating feeling began to churn her stomach into knots.

_I'm a BOW…I shouldn't be ill, _she thought as she whimpered softly.

"Ah, you're up I see," Albert said, keeping his attention on the computer before him.

"Y-You heard me?" she asked, her voice slightly strained.

"I heard you moving," he answered as he swiveled around in his chair. A smirk was now planted on his lips. "And you were mumbling in your sleep like a little girl."

She sighed and draped an arm over her aching forehead.

"Albert, I'm in no mood to be teased today," she groaned.

"Oh, you know you love it when I do that," he joked.

She shot him an annoyed look, which only caused his smirk to grow larger.

"So you mind telling me why my body took so long to regenerate?" she requested.

The smile faded from his lips as he grabbed a paper off the desk.

"I ran a few tests while you were unconscious," he said, while reading from the document. "Your body was only infected with a weaker form of the G strain."

Audrey felt her blood run cold and a horrified expression spread across her face.

"Don't worry," he added. "Progenitor was able to extinguish any lasting effects."

"That must be why my body couldn't heal as fast," she added.

"Exactly," he stated. "You'll still feel a few lingering effects from your injuries, but you should be fine in a couple of days."

She sighed and brushed a hand through her messy tendrils of hair.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Nearly a week," he answered. "You've been missing all the fun."

She cocked her head to the side. "Fun?"

"See for yourself," he said, while swiveling in his chair a bit. He grabbed the TV remote off the desk and flipped to CNN. An attractive brunette-haired woman popped up on the monitor; beside her was an image of a large crater surrounded by a line of dilapidated pinetrees.

"Is that…?" Audrey asked.

"That used to be Raccoon City," Albert responded.

She gasped in utter disbelief. "What the hell happened there?!"

"Umbrella failed to contain the T-virus. Therefore had no choice but to contact the US government to exterminate the city."

Audrey suddenly felt a chill run down her spine at the thought of the Birkin family failing to breach the city limits in time.

"But what about Sherry?! William?! And Annette?!" Audrey asked frantically. "Are they all right?!"

"Annette was killed by the G creature," he answered flatly. "As for William, he was killed by Redfield's sister and that Leon fellow. What remains of his body was sent to HCF for analysis. I'm going to attempt to see if he is salvageable enough to return him to his human form."

Audrey felt a lump in her throat. _Oh god…Annette…William…You didn't deserve this…_

"Sherry is currently enroute to our location as we speak. She should actually be arriving here very shortly."

"How did you manage to get her away?" Audrey asked. "I already tried to convince Sherry that Claire was a bad person, but I'm not quite sure if she completely believed me."

"I had someone from the HCF follow them after they escaped from William's lab," he explained. "It seems Miss Redfield decided to leave Sherry in Leon's custody while she went off in search of Chris. We're unsure of where she is currently located. However, my contact was easily able to negotiate a deal with Leon in exchange for Sherry."

"What kind of deal?" she asked.

"He asked Leon if he would be interested in becoming apart of an underground Anti-Umbrella faction that was funded by the US government. He said Leon immediately agreed to the offer without even questioning it first."

"Hm, I thought he would've asked more questions, but I guess I overestimated him a bit."

"I think Leon had no choice but to leave Sherry in our custody. A man at his age wouldn't have the patience or income to care for a child."

"Of course…However, I wonder how poor Sherry is doing right now."

XXXXXX

_Why? Why did they leave me?_

It seemed like only a few moments after escaping the underground laboratory, that she was separated from them. Claire had darted off into the wilderness, leaving Sherry in Leon's custody to go off in search of her lost brother.

The young girl's heart shattered as a result. Claire had seemed so intent on caring for her.

_Why would she leave me just like that? I thought…I thought she would be like a mother to me…_

Her departure from Leon only came forty-eight hours later. A trench coated stranger with a briefcase came to their motel room and offered Leon a position in an anti-biohazard affiliation. Leon had agreed without hesitation.

The young girl sighed heavily. _Nobody wants me around…Am I really that worthless?_

As Sherry felt the tears sting her eyes, the door to the small room suddenly creaked opened, immediately drawing the young teen's attention.

Two familiar blonde-haired individuals entered the room causing Sherry to leap from her seat.

"Oh my god! Audrey!" Sherry exclaimed in an estatic tone.

She darted over to Audrey and threw her arms around the woman's waist.

"Sherry," Audrey said smiling at the young teen.

"I was so scared! I didn't know what happened to you!" she said.

"I ran into a bit of trouble, but I can assure you that I never meant to leave you behind," Audrey explained. "You had disappeared when I came back from fighting that monster."

"I'm so sorry, Audrey!" Sherry explained. "I was taken to this underground train by Leon! I wanted to wait for you, but they forced me to leave with them!"

Audrey tenderly ran her hand through Sherry's messy hair.

"It's okay, honey. You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad you're safe," Audrey replied.

"Sherry, you'll be staying with Audrey from now on," Albert chimed in.

Sherry smiled. "Really?"

"Um, why don't you go ahead and take Sherry home, Audrey," Albert chimed in. "I'm sure she's exhausted after her trip here. Besides, you're still no fully healed yet."

"Yes, you're right," Audrey said. "Sherry, come on, dear."

She walked for the door with Sherry and Albert closely following behind her.

"I'll be back once we get her settled in," Audrey said.

"Sure," he replied.

"Come on, honey," Audrey said heading off down the hall.

"Bye, Wesker," Sherry said before she trotting off after Audrey.

Albert quietly watched them slowly trek down the hall.

_There's something about that girl…If William did indeed infect her with the G-virus she could prove to be a much greater asset than I originally thought… _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew, I scared you folks, didn't I? Good to see Audrey is back on her feet, and Sherry is safely in their custody. However, what's with Albert all of a sudden?

And yes, I would love to see Albert in a pink shirt. XD

Please review, but no flames.


	25. Chapter 25: A New Mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I must thank the following for their absolutely fabulous reviews:

_**xDemonHunterx, moonbeam1987, Samurai Writer, AirFoce2009, and omgResidentEvilwtf**_

Thank you all! You're truly such wonderful people for sticking with me thus far!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 25: A New Mission

November 5, 1998

Audrey strolled down the hallway of her lavish three story mansion. She stopped at the doorway leading into the living room to peer at Sherry across the room. The young girl had only been in Audrey's custody for a month and was absolutely miserable. Audrey knew the loss of her parents weighed heavily on the girl's heart and her lies about Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy didn't help the situation very much either. Anytime she attempted to talk with the girl about her feelings, Sherry would just change the subject or put on a fake smile to hide her pain.

Audrey entered the living room and took a seat beside Sherry on the soft black leather couch. Sherry clicked aimlessly through the channels, finding nothing of great interest.

"Anything good on?" the older woman asked.

"I was watching some cartoons earlier, but there's nothing really spectacular on right now."

"Hey, I know what we can do. How about you and I go shopping in London? We'll get a wardrobe makeover," Audrey suggested, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Sherry sighed heavily. "It sounds like a lot of fun. But I'm not really in the mood to celebrate."

Audrey smile diminished. "I know this is hard for you, Sherry, but I want to do something special for your birthday."

"Well, maybe Verna can cook a special dinner," Sherry suggested.

"I'll be sure to tell her," Audrey agreed as she got off the couch. "In the meantime, follow me, I have to show you something."

Sherry complied and followed the woman into her study.

Lining the western and eastern walls were two large bookcases containing various science material from Biochemistry to Zoology. A chocolate brown leather couch was placed in the southern portion of the room. Bright beige carpeting adorned the floor and intricate woodwork ran along the baseboard of the room. A dark cherry desk sat before an over-sized window at the northern end of the room. An extravagant view of the rolling hills and forest could be seen in the distance.

Audrey stepped over to her desk and pulled out a small rectangular object covered in bright purple wrapping paper.

"I was going to save this for later, but I thought you'd like it now," Audrey said handing the gift to Sherry.

The young girl smiled and took a seat in her dark leather chair. She tore away at the paper unveiling a framed group photo of Audrey, Albert, Aaron, William and Annette.

The gift brought a huge smile to the young teen's face.

"Wow, is this all of you?!" Sherry asked.

Audrey smiled warmly. "Now you have something to remember them by."

"Thank you! This is amazing!" Sherry exclaimed. "I've never seen any photos of my parents when they were younger."

"Yeah, that was taken only a couple years before you were born," Audrey said leaning back against her desk. "You know, we used to call your dad Mr. Smoothie back in the day."

Sherry raised a brow. "Mr.…Smoothie? You're joking, right?"

"Heh, I remember how he used to hit on Annette and asked her out to dinner every single day," Audrey said with a chuckle. "She refused every time. That is until Albert and I helped him out."

"You and Wesker got my parents together?" Sherry asked, surprised.

"Well, we had a part in it," Audrey proclaimed rather proudly.

"I never knew that," Sherry said. "You think you could tell me more stories about them?"

"Sure, I'll be glad to," Audrey said.

"Hey, how come Wesker doesn't smile in any pictures?" Sherry asked, noting Albert's usual scowl.

"Oh, he's smiling, but he's doing it on the inside," Audrey said with a devious smile.

Sherry giggled.

"Well, who's this?" she asked pointing to Aaron.

"That's my husband," Audrey answered as the smile faded from her lips.

"You're married? I didn't know that," Sherry said. "How come I never met him?"

"He died a long time ago," Audrey replied quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sherry said frowning. "My parents never told me these things."

"It's all right, honey," Audrey stated.

Audrey's ears suddenly picked up on the faint noise of the back door swinging open, and footsteps entering into the house. Even in her own home, Audrey had become accustomed to keeping her guard up at all times.

"AUDREY!" Albert's voice rang out.

"Oh boy, Mr. Grumpy's home," Audrey remarked, making Sherry giggle.

She and Sherry exited from the study and entered into the front living room where Albert was waiting.

"Albert," Audrey greeted.

"Hi, Wesker," Sherry said with a cute smile.

"Hello, Sherry. How's your day been?" Albert posed.

Sherry smiled. "Good, thanks."

"So, are you planning on hanging around for dinner tonight? Or are you heading back to HCF?" Audrey asked.

"I'm not sure yet," he answered. "But we do have some very important business we need to discuss in the meantime."

"All right," Audrey said before turning to Sherry. "I'll let Verna know about dinner, Sherry. After Albert and I have our discussion, I'll let you in on a few more secrets. Maybe even an embarrassing story or two about our dear friend Mr. Grumpy here."

Albert raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Sherry smiled mischievously. "Oh, nothing. See you later, Wesker."

The teen scampered off to her bedroom leaving the two siblings alone.

"So what is it you have on your mind?" Audrey asked as the two stepped into her study.

After Albert entered the room, she closed the door behind her and headed over to her small bar near her desk.

"I've come across some old reports on the T-Veronica Virus," he replied.

"I thought that was only a myth," she said while preparing two shots of bourbon for herself and Albert.

"That's what I believed," he said taking a seat on the small couch. "However, my sources at the South American facility say that a sample of the virus does exist. They're just not sure where exactly."

Audrey took a seat and handed Albert his glass.

"Well, you might find this interesting. There was a scientist at Sanctuary who had just recently been transferred there from the Antarctic facility. He said that Alexia never passed away. She had injected herself with the Veronica virus and went into a cryogenic state in order to bond with it."

"Hm, it's strange though. The palace workers all claim to see Alexia walking around the residence," Albert said. "I suppose we'll just have to find out the truth when we get there."

"Oh, so you want me to join you on this little escapade?" she asked.

"Yes, HCF needs your funding for the mission," Albert replied. "Besides, I'm sure you're interested in this virus as much as I am."

"That's very true," she said. "But I hate having to waste my funds on those money grubbing assholes."

"Don't worry, we won't have to deal with them very much longer. Once I'm able to obtain the Veronica virus I'll have enough data to establish my own company."

"A toast to that?" Audrey suggested.

Albert smiled. "Definitely."

"To our success," she said.

"And our future empire," he said as the two toasted their glasses together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just a simple filler chapter. I wanted to get Sherry into this a bit more, because she's still going to be apart of my story as it progresses.

As you could tell, the events of Code Veronica are up next.

Please Review, but no flames.


	26. Chapter 26: Rockfort Island

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I must start off by thanking the following for another round of spectacular feedback:

_**Claire Redfield 86, xDemonHunterx, Samurai Writer, omgResidentEvilwtf, moonbeam1987, **_

_**and AirFoce2009.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 26: Rockfort Island 

December 27, 1998

Ten days prior, Rockfort Island, home of the once glorious Ashford family, was brought to ruin. The Ashford palace and the military base were destroyed, and the inhabitants were either wiped out in the air raid or succumbed to the unfortunate outbreak of the T-virus. As a joint effort, DPI and HCF worked diligently together in search of the truth behind the T-Veronica Virus.

XXXXXX

Albert gripped the handle bars and pulled himself up and out of the submarine. He moved past several marching HCF soldiers over to a large tent pitched up around several cargo boxes and provisions.

He pushed the flap aside and entered inside the tent. A group of HCF commanding officers were huddled around a table, glancing over the layout maps of Rockfort Island.

At Albert's appearance, the group immediately saluted and stood aside for him to stand near the table.

"Captain Berenger, give me the latest," Albert requested as he neared the table.

"Of course, Sir," the man responded. "Our air strike has been deemed a success. All military operations from Rockfort have ceased or been destroyed."

"Excellent," Albert replied.

"However, due to the raid, the T-virus was leaked as result."

Albert's lips thinned, giving off an air of disappointment.

The soldiers around him could feel Albert's frustration in his cold gaze.

"Fortunately, our men are diligently searching for remnants of the T-Veronica Virus as we speak," Captain Berenger added.

Albert sighed and straightened his posture.

"Very well, continue with your orders, Berenger," Albert said. "I want a full report at the top of every hour."

The captain saluted. "Sir!"

Albert turned away and gracefully made his exit from the tent.

_So goddamn worthless! Every last one of them! If it wasn't for those fools at HCF, I'd have this completed in less than a day!_

He stepped over to the temporary supply tent and began gathering provisions for his mission later that evening.

"Albert!" an irritated female voice called out to him.

He turned to gaze at his sibling and muffled a laugh at her appearance.

"Very cute, Audrey," he joked.

Audrey was dressed in an all black HCF uniform with a matching black boots and gloves. A shoulder harness for her guns was strapped around her chest and shoulders, and a utility belt was snapped about her small waist. Her waist length blonde hair was pulled back into a French-braid. Her clothing was more suited for heavy winter conditions, making her appear like she was ready to battle a snow storm.

Like Audrey, Albert was wearing a matching black HCF uniform, except he wasn't nearly as covered up as she was. Despite having the virus in her system, Audrey was still susceptible to the cold. However Albert was able to adapt to warm and cold climates regardless of the degree of temperature.

Audrey narrowed her yellow eyes in annoyance.

"You just had to pick a mission with freakin' freezing temperatures, didn't you?" she said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"It's not that cold out here," he replied.

"Not cold? We're not that far from the Antarctic, Albert," she growled crossly. "Besides, but not all of us are as cold blooded as you are."

Albert smirked. "I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment."

"If I wasn't so cold right now, I'd punch you," she growled.

"Oh, you love me too much to do that, Audrey," he teased.

She moaned heavily at his dry humor.

"But you will love me even more after what I'm about to tell you," he added.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "What is it?"

"I know HCF has been keeping close tabs on you since the Raccoon City mission."

"Haven't they though," she commented sarcastically.

"Obviously these soldiers aren't able to investigate without risk of infection," he explained. "This is where your abilities will come in handy."

"You want me to investigate the T-Veronica Virus on my own, correct?" she answered.

He smiled. "Exactly."

"What about HCF? Won't they get suspicious if I run off on my own again?"

"No, I'm going to explain to them that the viral outbreak is so severe that it's too great a risk to send in so many human soldiers."

"I don't know, Albert," she said shaking her head. "Will they go for it?"

"They don't have a choice if they want to get their hands on the Veronica Virus."

She uncrossed her arms. "Very well, I'll do this. Besides, I was hoping I could do a bit of exploration on my own. You know, for our own benefit."

"I know exactly what you mean," he said with a smile.

"Good," she said as she stepped over to pack a few weapons and ammo.

As she was stuffing ammo into her utility belt and two Glock handguns into her harness, Albert fished out a radio earpiece that hooked around the ear.

"Here, take this," he said holding the object out to her.

She turned round, took the communicating device from him, and immediately hooked it around her right ear.

"It's already coded to specifically patch into my frequency," he added.

"Excellent," she said. "So where do you want me to investigate first?"

"Head to the prison grounds first and then work your way up to the military base."

"Understood," she said as she headed for the door.

"Stay sharp, Audrey," Albert said as she reached the door way.

She paused and glanced back at him, offering him a devious little smirk.

"You know it," she said before she darted off to the treeline in the distance.

XXXXXX

A heavy downpour ripped through the island, soaking Audrey's clothing and caking her boots and pants with mud as she arrived at a dilapidated entrance to the prison grounds.

Her body shuddered tremendously from the chilly air, and being soaked to the bone didn't help matters.

_When I get back, I'm smashing Albert's favorite pair of sunglasses! I can't believe I agreed to do this!_

An evil chuckle escaped her lips at the thought of Albert cradling his precious broken sunglasses in his hands and weeping for them like it was his fallen lover.

_Ha! That would be so awesome!_ She thought gleefully.

The enormous gate to the Rockfort facility had caved in to great a giant healp of shattered cement and splintered wood. Fortunately, there was a gap just large enough at the top of the fallen debris for her to squeeze through.

She carefully climbed up the fallen structure and squeezed her slender frame through the gap. Once through, she slid down the debris and landed on a wooden bridge.

She fished into her utility belt and unfolded a small map of the Rockfort base.

"Okay, so the palace and military base are just up those grated stairs," she stated aloud while pointing to the stairs to her left. "And the prison grounds are just through those heavy doors across the bridge."

She folded up her map and placed it back into its respective place.

"Up ahead is where I need to go," she commented.

She stepped over to the metal pathway that ran along the perimeter of the large wooden bridge. A small military jeep had smashed into the protective metal bars near the walkway, causing a chunk of the bridge to break away.

She dashed over to the large metal gate and pulled it towards her. The large structure wouldn't budge. Audrey attempted to push it open, but received the same results.

"Damn thing," she muttered in frustration.

She turned to her right to see a door that appeared to lead to the watchtower above. As she entered through the door, she discovered that the stairwell had crumbled from the air strike. With a confident smile, Audrey leaped up to the second rise in the stairs with ease and journeyed up until she ran into another metal door.

She cautiously opened the door and peered inside. A large electronic panel sat against the northern end of the room with glass windows providing a perfect view of the prison grounds.

As she pushed the door open all the way, a zombie immediately lunged at her from the darkness. She hissed in annoyance and quickly snatched the creature by the throat. Like a twig, she snapped the deceased being's neck. It omitted a painful cry and then hung lifeless in her arms. Without remorse, Audrey tossed the corpse against the wall near her. Blood splattered from its head as it connected with the wall and remained prone when it landed on the floor.

"Such a nuisance," she stated callously.

She stepped over to the control panel and gazed outside to see the rooftops of a huge line of dorm houses and guard stations.

A faint flicker caught the corner of her eye.

"Hm, what's that?"

Below her to the left housed the cemetery to the prison grounds. The small light continued to move about, avoiding a burning helicopter that had crashed near the entrance to an underground holding cell area.

Audrey narrowed her eyes, trying to get a closer look at where the source of the light was coming from. Unfortunately, the rain pelting against the glass was preventing her from getting a better view.

_I wonder who that is…_

The light drew closer until the person holding the source of light entered into the gated area.

When Audrey got a good look at the individual, she gasped loudly at who it was.

_What the hell is she doing here?!_

The resilient Claire Redfield cautiously made her way through the small gated area. Suddenly, a spotlight from the opposite tower flicked on and flooded the gated area with a blinding light. Claire covered her face with her arms in attempts to block out the light. As she did so, gunshots rang out from the opposite tower, making the teen run for cover behind a flipped over vehicle.

Claire quickly grabbed a gun next to the corpse of a fallen soldier and shot out the floodlight. Audrey could hear a young man's frantic shouting, making Claire lower her handgun in response.

_Hm, I've never seen this one…_

A red-haired male teenager dressed in a prison uniform made his way down the stairs and cautiously over towards Claire's position. Obviously not trusting the boy, Claire kept her gun fixated on his forehead.

_Smart girl_, Audrey admired. _You and your brother are so much alike…_

Audrey's earpiece suddenly emitted a soft beep.

_Oh, Albert's going to have a field day with this…_

She clicked the side of the earpiece to answer the call.

"Yep?" she said.

"Have you anything to report?" Albert asked.

Audrey leaned against the control panel, keeping a close eye on the two teens.

"Actually, there's been a bit of a development," she answered.

"Oh?" he asked, sounding interested.

"You remember that Redfield girl, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"She's here on the island."

"Audrey, that's not funny," Albert replied sounding annoyed.

Audrey gave a nervous laugh. "Um, I'm not joking, Albert. I'm looking at her as we speak."

Albert growled in frustration. "I just can't seem to get that family out my hair, can I?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Continue your investigation of the prison compound, but be sure to check up on her from time to time," he said. "I'm not sure what she's doing here, but I have a feeling Chris is aware of her presence on the island. I'm sure he'll come looking for her."

"Okay, I'll contact you soon," Audrey said clicking her earpiece off.

Claire and the boy had finally separated. Audrey watched intently as Claire hustled over to a nearby door, heading into a prison dorm area.

_Let's just see what you're up to, Miss Redfield._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yep, some more relationship development between the Wesker siblings. I bet Albert would be devastated if Audrey broke his favorite sunglasses, lol.

I just wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas! Hope you have a healthy and safe holiday! ;)

Please Review, but no flames.


	27. Chapter 27: Doubt

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their spectacular reviews:

_**xDemonHunterx, Claire Redfield 86, moonbeam1987, omgResidentEvilwtf, and SamuraiWriter**_

It's greatly appreciated everyone! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 27: Doubt

In the upper floors of the military base, Albert sat the computer station impatiently drumming his fingers on the metal panel. He watched the bar on the monitor slowly fill as the South American Facility's BOW research files were slowly being downloaded to HCF's database.

"Did these people create anything worthwhile?" he wondered out of boredom.

Despite HCF's best effort, there had been no traces of finding the T-Veronica Virus. As a result, Albert was becoming more increasingly frustrated to the point he doubted the rumors of Alexia's virus had even existed.

While waiting for the files to finish downloading, he clicked through the various security videos, finding out that most of the inhabitants on the compound were either deceased or the walking dead. As he flipped through another set of video surveillance, he found one of great interest.

"Hm, what have we here?" he said rubbing his chin.

He honed the camera in on Claire Redfield as the young woman was currently hustling through the loading dock of the underground airport.

"What are you up to, dear heart?" he said with a curious smile.

Claire rushed over the long grated pathway to a metal door across the way. The garage door lifted, allowing her entry into the new area. She ran over to a small lift to her right and took it up to the second floor.

She left the small elevator and went over to a nearby panel. He watched her as she placed a lever into the panel and yanked down on the object. Instantly, a huge crane in the lower level of the room raised a set of cargo boxes.

Of course as it did so, a nearby lift raised allowing a small group of infected airport workers to roam the area. Claire immediately headed back down to the first floor and easily subdued the creatures to grab a keycard off of a cargo box.

Albert couldn't help but admire the girl's tenacity.

"For a college student, she's not bad with a firearm," he commented. "Chris must've taught her a few things."

Through his admiration, his laptop suddenly bleeped, signaling it had completed downloading the BOW information.

Albert slid his chair back and pushed his fallen sunglasses back up onto the bridge of his nose.

"I look forward to the time you and I can finally meet, Miss Redfield," he said with a dark chuckle. "I do hope you'll display the same persistence as your dear brother."

He quickly packed up his equipment and proceeded to head to the base's underground lab.

XXXXXX

Through her investigation of the prison grounds, Audrey discovered Claire had infiltrated the Umbrella HQ in France while trying to obtain information on her sibling's whereabouts. She had been arrested and brought to the island nearly ten days ago to carry out her sentence.

Audrey had also decided to look into the identity of the young man Claire was communicating with. Seventeen year old Steve Burnside and his family had been captured by Umbrella when his parents were caught trying to leak their activities to the press. His mother was killed shortly after they had arrived at Rockfort, while Steve and his father were left to await their death sentence.

Audrey gazed through several files on the computer in the security office next to the infirmary. Unfortunately besides the reports on Burnside and Redfield, Audrey found nothing pertaining to the T-Veronica Virus. However, she had discovered someone had recently been transferring emails to one another through the security room's computer. The last email sent out was by Claire to Leon and Chris.

"So, she did get in contact with him after all."

She grabbed a small notepad from her utility pouch and jotted all three of their email addresses down.

"Might be useful for something."

She placed the notebook back into its respective place and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's official," she sighed in frustration. "I've searched everywhere in this goddamn facility, and that damn virus is no where to be found. I beginning to think this whole Veronica Virus crap is just a ruse."

She channeled Albert's frequency and awaited his reply.

"Yes, Audrey?" he responded.

"I've finished my sweep of the compound," she explained. "I was unable to find the Veronica Virus, nor any information about it."

"I've had no such luck either. It appears we're going to have to search the Antarctic Research Facility more thoroughly in case we missed anything."

"What do you want me to do in the meantime?"

"Head back to Base," he said. "We can discuss our plans for the next step when I get back."

"What about that Redfield girl?" Audrey asked. "You want me to finish her off?"

"Forget her. We have more important things to worry about."

Audrey groaned in disappointment. "Sure, take all the fun out of my evening."

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance soon enough," he said. "In the meantime, the HCF officials are going to want your full report."

"Yeah, wouldn't want them to start bitching now, would we?" she said rather annoyed.

"No," he said with a chuckle. "I'll see you soon."

"Take care, Albert."

She clicked off her earpiece and exited out of the security room to head back to Base.

XXXXXX

The scent of the Redfield girl grew stronger as Albert made his way towards the palace. He quickly leaped over a piece of broken wall and landed on the front walk of the residence as the redheaded teen jogged her way towards the entrance doors.

"Greetings," he said.

The girl came to an immediate halt and turned to see who was speaking to her.

"You must be the lovely Claire Redfield," he said pleasantly.

"Who are you?" she asked, squinting her eyes to see who was approaching from the darkness.

"Let's just say, I'm a ghost, coming back to haunt your dear brother," Albert said while gracefully stepping towards her.

"Wesker?!" she gasped in horror, once realizing who it was.

A vile smirk spread across Albert's lips.

"Oh how fate smiles upon me. I have you now all to myself," Albert said sinisterly. "And it will only be a matter of time before he comes walking into my trap."

"Look! I don't know what happened between you two, but my brother is not who you make him out to be!" she argued.

Albert growled and grabbed Claire's face, threatening to crush her jaw in his grasp.

"I _despise_ Chris!" he spat, hatred oozing from his voice.

Claire cried in pain as she attempted to break free of his excruciating hold.

"What do you plan to do?!" she demanded.

Albert harshly slapped the girl upside the head, sending her straight to the concrete. He laughed vilely as Claire struggled to get to her feet. Albert quickly stepped over to her, and stomped his foot down on her shoulder.

"Oh, how I would love to see Chris' face when he watches you die," Albert said with a laugh.

He rubbed his booted foot even further into her bruised shoulder, making her whimper in pain.

His earpiece suddenly bleeped.

_Just when I was having fun…_

He stepped away from Claire a bit, and answered the call.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Sir, the Hunters have arrived on schedule. We're awaiting your approval for their release," a soldier stated on the other line.

"No, wait for me. I'll be there momentarily," Albert said before ending the call.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Claire getting to her hands and knees. He viciously kicked her in the temple, sending her straight back down to the ground.

"You know, I think I'll keep you alive just a little bit longer," he said.

He gazed back at her one last time. Claire's eyes widened in horror when she saw a flash of red emit from behind his sunglasses.

"Until then, dear heart," he said. "Do try to stay alive."

He leaped back over the wall, and disappeared into the darkness of the palace grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know, when I saw Wesker in Code Veronica for the first time, I absolutely freaked out! I couldn't believe he was still alive! And those cat's eyes! There's just something so alluring about them! XD

Chris will be showing up in the next chapter, so you just know Wesker won't be liking that, lol.

Please review, but no flames.


	28. Chapter 28: Unpleasant Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I must thank the following for another set of spectacular reviews:

_**xDemonHunterx, SamuraiWriter, Claire Redfield 86, and MarcusKrueger46**_

I would also like to thank _**Mistress Mary D and Agent Krivins **_for adding me to their favorites and alerts. Thanks so much! XD

Every one of you rock for being so supportive! Huggles! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 28: Unpleasant Reunion

December 28, 1998

In an attempt to thwart the escape of Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside, Alfred Ashford set off the self-destruction for Rockfort Island. Though Claire and Steve were successfully able to retreat to the Antarctic research facility, this proved to be disastrous for the HCF investigation. They had not finished sweeping the palace grounds prior to the explosion. With the residence in ruins, obtaining the Veronica virus seemed futile.

Albert punched in several keys at the airport's computer frame. The only access to the island was through the underground airport due the prison and military bases being unstable for investigation. Albert had his new Hunter BOW transported by boat to the underground airport to test them in the chilly South American environment.

He searched diligently through the security footage to see which cameras were still operating. He came across a video of a young blonde-haired woman wearing an elegant purple gown. The dead body of Alfred Ashford lay cradled in the woman's arms as she sang a beautiful soft melody.

"Alexia?!" he gasped. "So she is alive after all!"

The camera image changed, revealing Chris Redfield's presence in the military base.

"Oh Chris, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence," he said eagerly. "I've been so looking forward to this occasion."

Albert grabbed a remote control off the computer panel, and stepped over to one of the BOW transporting containers.

"I think I'll send him a little welcoming gift," Albert remarked with an evil laugh.

He clicked a button on the remote. A small transportable robot turned on and slowly rolled off into the darkness. A Hunter leaped from its container and chased feverishly after the contraption.

A wicked smile spread across Albert's lips.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture."

XXXXXX

Audrey currently sat in her private quarters on the submarine. On the computer monitor before her was a satellite feed connected to the HCF Headquarters. The three head officials, Mortimor Hahn, Yu Chen and Jacques Reno were all presently speaking with her.

"Miss Wesker, you do realize how important it is for us to obtain this information, correct?"

Mortimor Hahn's irritating voice grated heavily on Audrey's nerves, causing her to rub her temple from her impending migraine.

"Of course I do, Mr. Hahn," she muttered. "But there isn't much I can do when the T-virus has escaped on the island and that jackass Alfred Ashford made the area too unstable to investigate."

"We don't care to hear your excuses! With the amount of money we're paying you, this operation should've been finished over a day ago!" Chen growled.

"Excuse me?! But I recall that you're using my funds for this operation!" Audrey shot back. "So you should not be complaining about the pace of our mission!"

"How dare you speak to us that way?!" Reno snarled.

_Okay, enough of this bullshit!_ Audrey thought angrily.

"You should watch your tongue, woman! We can sever the ties with DPI at any point if we so desire!" Chen threatened. "I'm sure your brother wouldn't appreciate it if that were to happen!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you!" Audrey said in mocked concern voice. "You must be breaking up!"

"What? There's nothing wrong with the satellite," Chen stated.

"Oh my! The signal is going!" Audrey exclaimed as she reached for the keyboard.

"Wait! You're ignoring us on purpose, aren't you?!" Reno argued.

"Oops! Gotta go!" she replied.

With a devious smile, Audrey cut the feed off from the HCF Headquarters. Once the monitor went black, she leaned back in her chair and sighed heavily in disdain.

"God, I hate those assholes! If we ever find that virus, I'm going to shove it right up their asses!"

Through her frustration, her earpiece muttered a soft bleep. She immediately answered the call.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Audrey, it's Albert," her brother's voice stated over the line. "How did the meeting go?"

"Take a wild guess," she answered flatly.

He sighed disappointingly on the other line.

"I figured as much," he scolded. "Audrey, don't screw this up for us just because you can't handle a few ignorant comments."

"Hey, don't you take their side, Albert!" she spat. "Those men treat me like garbage!"

"I'm well aware of that, Audrey," he responded calmly. "But we are entirely too close to achieving our goal."

She exhaled and swept back the loose strands of hair that had escaped from her french braid.

"All right, Albert. I'll try not to be such a bitch to them," she replied in a rather sarcastic tone. "So was there anything else you needed besides that?"

"Yes, there have been a couple of intriguing developments."

"Oh?" she asked curiously.

"Miss Ashford is alive and well," he answered. "It appears the rumors of her going into a cryogenic stasis were true after all."

"So that must mean the only surviving sample of the T-Veronica Virus is in her system."

"It appears so."

"What else is there?"

"Chris Redfield has made his presence on the island."

Audrey felt her heart skip a beat. _Chris? H-He really came afterall! Oh god! It's been over a year since we last saw each other!_

The thought brought a frown to her face.

_And we were on such good terms then…I actually thought that we had a chance…But not now. He's probably going to hate me if we see each other…If only things could've turned out differently… _

"I'm going to keep a close eye on him for the time being," Albert added. "Have the scouts found out where that Burnside boy and Claire have gone off to?"

"No, it seems they attempted to escape with one of the snowplows, but something must've destroyed their vehicle in the process. We don't know if they died in the accident, as there are no bodies to recover."

"I see," he remarked.

"Is there anything you would like me to do?"

"I want you to have the men capture the Hunters and prep them for transportation."

"No problem. I'm on it."

"Good, I'll be finishing up shortly. But first I think I'll pay Chris a little visit."

XXXXXX

After receiving several failed reports from the transportable robot units, Albert decided to head out on his own to search for Chris. He ventured to the military base and made his way down into the laboratory figuring it was the most likely place Chris would go to.

There was a loud clang in the lab as Albert quietly made his way up to the second floor.

_Ah, there you are!_ Albert thought in anticipation. _Sneaky little rat! _

As he reached the apex of the stairs, he saw Chris searching around the laboratory.

"Hello, Chris," Albert stated in a calm tone.

Chris's blood ran cold as he slowly turned around to see his former captain standing before him.

_N-No! It's not possible! He's dead! I saw him die! _He thought in absolute horror.

Suddenly, a vicious rage began to course through the young man's body. A look of pure hatred became evident in his handsome features.

"Wesker! How?! How are you still alive?!" he hissed.

"That's irrelevant," Albert replied flatly.

Chris growled softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for Alexia."

"Wait…So, it was you! You attacked the island!" Chris spat. "And my sister!"

Chris immediately withdrew his Glock 17 handgun to use. However Albert read his movements and lunged towards him in a black blur. He viciously rammed his fist into the center of Chris' chest, sending the young man's weaker body to smack against the metal wall. He cried out in pain and slumped to floor writhing in pain.

Albert pushed his fallen shades back onto the bridge of his nose and smirked at Chris' agony. He darted towards Chris and snatched him roughly by the throat. Effortlessly, he hoisted Chris clear off his feet and slammed his back into the metal wall. Chris gasped for air and desperately tried to pry the fingers enclosed tightly around his neck.

"You have no idea how much I hate you," Albert said, his tone venomous. "Once I'm finished with you, I'll have something special in store for your dear sister."

"You bastard!" Chris snarled.

He rammed his fist into the side of Albert's nose with all his might. Albert's head snapped to the side and his sunglasses were tossed from his face.

Albert slowly turned his head back, and glared at Chris with his blood red reptilian eyes.

_What the fuck?!_ Chris thought as his eyes widened in horror.

"Right now, Claire is at the Antarctic base with Alexia," Albert said. "Let's hope she hasn't gotten to Claire before I have."

Albert chuckled evilly as Chris continued wiggling about in hopes of breaking free.

The television monitor behind Albert suddenly clicked on. Alexia's face popped up on the monitor.

"What?" Albert said, looking over his shoulder.

Alexia offered him an evil smile and then proceeded to laugh manically before the signal cut off.

"Alexia…" Albert growled.

He threw Chris across the room like he a weightless doll, causing the younger man to crack his upper back into a frozen BOW chamber.

With Chris temporarily incapacitated, Albert hustled his way out of the lab and proceeded to return to the underground airport. He quickly dialed in Audrey's frequency on his phone. Within seconds, she received his call.

"Yes, Albert?" she asked.

"We're leaving for the Antarctic base immediately!" he ordered. "I want everything in order by the time I get back!"

"I'll take care of it. See you back here in a few."

Albert clicked off his earpiece.

_I'm coming for you, Alexia…I hope you're prepared for what I have in store for you…_

He unleashed a deadly laugh as he headed for the base.

XXXXXX

Within a couple of hours, Albert, Audrey, and a small group of HCF soldiers arrived at the research facility in the Antarctic. The submarine docked into an underground cargo bay. HCF officials unloaded some of the BOW containers and released the Hunters and their contraptions to once again roam the base.

"Shall we split up again?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, there's no telling what Miss Ashford is going to do now that she's fully awakened so we must hasten our pace."

"Where do you want me to go?"

"There's a construction area that apparently hasn't completely frozen over yet. I want you to see if you can locate either the Redfields or Alexia."

"Understood, but what are you going to do?"

"I'm heading out within in the hour, but I need to finish my transmission to HCF first. They've been bugging me all day for a progress report."

"Okay, I'll contact you if anything should arise," she said. "Catch you later."

As she rushed off to her destination, Albert headed off to his private quarters.

In his room, he locked the door behind him and took a seat at his desk. He typed at his computer to connect the satellite contact to the HCF HQ.

Within moments, the three HCF officials, Reno, Chen, and Hahn, popped up on his monitor.

"Wesker, you're late for your report!" Chen growled.

"You'll have to forgive me, Sir," Albert answered in a deadpanned tone. "We've run into a bit of a snag."

"A snag?! That's unacceptable!" Chen screeched.

"Maybe it's because that bitch sister of yours is purposely slacking off!" Reno chimed in. "Do you know that she purposely ended our conversation?!"

"I'm sorry, Sirs. You'll have to forgive Audrey. She's a difficult woman, but very reliable I can assure you."

"Gentlemen, the Veronica Virus is far more important than petty squabbling,"Hahn, the oldest of trio, interrupted. "Wesker, can you inform us of its status?"

"As of this moment, we can conclude that the only living sample resides solely in Miss Ashford's body."

"I see," Hahn remarked. "That is unfortunate. Therefore, you should do whatever you can to get her into custody."

"Yes, of course," Albert replied.

"Wesker, we'vebeen thinking," Hahn added. "Has your sister ever considered…reproductiveve methods?"

Albert scowled behind his sunglasses. He knew exactly what the man was suggesting.

"You see, if we managed to get Miss Ashford into custody, we would have two perfect female BOW to produce with," he continued.

_Those foolish bastards…They are really naïve if they think Audrey is going to just agree to something like that._

A devious smirk etched across his face at the thought of how Audrey would react to such a question.

_Knowing Audrey and her creative mind, I bet she would seriously consider cutting off their genitals and shoving them down their throats. Nothing but pain and to the point._

"What do you say?" Hahn posed. "You think you could convince Audrey to participate in this project?"

Albert cleared his throat. "I'm not sure I can ask such a thing at this time. However, I will consider it after this mission is over."

"Oh! Of course! We understand completely. After all, you want to get Audrey's full usage before she ends up doing such a thing,"

"Is there anything else, Sirs?" Albert asked quickly changing the subject.

"No, we only desire a sample of that virus," Hahn said. "If you can, do try to get Alexia into custody. That would be most pleasing."

"I understand," Albert said. "I'll contact you once the mission has ended."

He quickly ended the transmission before the officials could ask him anymore questions.

_I can't say I blame Audrey for hating those men. They truly are a bunch of assholes._

He got up from his chair and headed for the door.

_I believe it's time to get what I came here for…Do prepare yourself, Miss Ashford…I'm coming…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First Claire, now Chris. Poor Redfields, getting beat up by Albert all the time.

Yet, Audrey still cares dearly for Chris, how will he react to her?

Please R&R, but no flames.


	29. Chapter 29: A Conflicted Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I wish to thank the following for their absolutely wonderful reviews:

_**xDemonHunterx, Mistress Mary D, SamuraiWriter, omgResidentEvilwtf, and moonbeam1987**_

I wish to also thank _**gonj**_ and _**BlackcatRin**_ for adding me to their favorites!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXX

Chapter 29: A Conflicted Heart

Audrey hastily rubbed her shoulders, desperately trying to retain heat in her body.

_God, I hate this freaking cold weather! I'm going to seriously beat Albert's ass when this over!_

She exited from the lift and made her way along an N-shaped hallway. She passed a large double metal door until she reached the metal door at the very end of the narrow hall.

As she was about to grab the handle, she suddenly heard gunshots echo from the opposite side of the door.

_I wonder if that's one of the Redfields?_

She quickly slid the door open to see Chris Redfield fending off a spider that was the size of compact vehicle.

_Ugh! I hate those damn things!_

She observed Chris more closely to see he looked like he was having trouble maintaining his balance.

_Is he injured?_

She saw a purple substance on his arm that was causing his skin to change a sickly color. Realizing what was wrong with him, her blood ran cold.

_Oh god! He's been poisoned!_

At that moment, she instantly felt her mind race with a thousand conflicting thoughts.

_No! I shouldn't help him! Like Albert said, I should cast aside any feelings I have for him! _

She glanced back at him struggling with the BOW, her heart breaking at the sight of his losing battle.

_But I can't stand seeing him suffering like this!_

She watched him stumble back against the wall. He struggled to keep his eyes open as sweat beaded profusely down his paled cheeks.

"Aw, the hell with it!" she yelled, making her final decision.

She withdrew her gun and kicked the door wide open.

Her loud entrance immediately caught Chris' attention. The moment he saw her enter the room, a loud surprised gasp escaped his lips.

"I-It's you? What are you-?!" he stammered in surprise.

"Less talk! More shooting!" she ordered.

Chris snapped out of his stupor, and began firing off more shots at the beast's grotesque face.

"Try to aim for the eyes, Chris!" Audrey suggested. "If we blind it, we'll get the upperhand!"

Chris immediately became irritated.

"Don't tell me what to do, you lying bitch!" he spat.

Audrey shot him a nasty look.

"Lie?! I never lied to you! I was honest the whole time!" she said while angrily shooting at the monster's back.

The creature shrieked in agony, but continued to hold its ground.

"You failed to mention the fact you and your brother both worked for Umbrella!" he sniped.

Even though he failed to connect with several shots, he managed to shoot out a few of the spider's numerous eyes. Blood spewed from the creature's face as it wailed in pain.

"I had no idea Albert was going to get you involved with our activities!" she said, quickly exchanging the clip in her gun.

"You still should've been truthful about working for Umbrella!" he fired back while blasting a few shots into the BOW's back.

Purple blood oozed from the bullet wounds in the creature's body, slowly down the creature's pace.

"You really are naive, aren't you?!" she shouted.

As a last ditch effort, the spider lunged towards Chris and knocked him to the ground with a loud thud.

"Stay focused, Redfield!" she snarled out of frustration.

She viciously kicked the spider in the side, causing the BOW to smack hard into the wall and flip upside down on its back.

"I _am_ focused!" he corrected.

He forced his aching body to stand and stomped over to the spider. He planted bullet after bullet into the creature's underbelly until the BOW began to twitch. The convulsion lasted a few seconds, and then the beast was still. Its limbs began to break away from its body and the entire creature began to decay into a pool of purple-colored blood.

As Chris backed away from the fallen BOW, his vision suddenly began to spin wildly.

_W-What's happening to me?!_

He sunk to his knees and held his throbbing head.

"Oh god…" he moaned.

"You've been poisoned," she said stepping over to him.

"What the hell do you care?!" he quipped.

She scowled. "Look, if you don't get any anti-venom soon, you're going to die. Now, I have some-."

"I want nothing from you!" he exclaimed, his tone bitter.

She exhaled and put her hands on her hips.

"Honestly, you men are all a bunch of babies," she commented.

He snapped his head up, glaring darkly at her.

"That's not it! I simply do not want help from you!" he hissed.

"Well now, you're in no position to be making requests, right?" she shot back.

Chris' eyes widened, thinking she had evil intentions.

"You wouldn't?!" he gasped.

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"What are you insinuating?" she scolded. "I'm just going to give you a damn shot!"

She dug into one of the pouches in her utility belt and pulled out a bottle and syringe.

"What is that you're giving me?" he asked suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes. "I told you already, it's anti-venom."

"I don't believe you," he said firmly.

"Fine, suit yourself," she said slipping the items back in her pouch. "Go get your own damn medicine."

As she headed for the door, he called out to her.

"No!" he protested.

She came to a halt and looked back.

"What now?" she asked, rather annoyed.

He looked away, obviously ashamed for what he was about to ask.

"Please…" he whispered. "I don't have the strength…"

She sighed and stepped back over to him. She pulled the medicine and syringe back out of her pouch and knelt at Chris' side.

"Now, was that so difficult?" she posed.

He offered her an irritated look, which caused her to smirk.

She pulled up his sleeve and applied an ammonia wipe to his arm. After pulling a cc of anti-venom from the bottle, she injected the substance into his body.

With her so close to him, he finally got a good look at her eyes.

_What the…? Her eyes…They're just like his!_

As she applied a gauze pad, she gazed up at him; his curious blue eyes meeting her piercing amber orbs.

"Um, Chris?" she asked.

His face instantly flushed bright red. Realizing he had been staring at her, he quickly lowered his gaze.

"Um, I'm sorry," he muttered. "I just didn't know your eyes…"

"No, it's okay," she said with a weak attempt at humor. "I'm still getting used to them myself."

"Does this mean you're not…?"

"Human anymore?" she said finishing his sentence. "Yes, it's true."

"Why would you and he want to do that to yourselves?" he inquired.

"Sometimes, you don't have a choice when the situation arises," she said quietly.

"But…you always have a choice," he replied.

She frowned. "Not for us, Chris. We do what we have to in order to survive."

She got to her feet and put her hands on her hips.

"Think you can stay safe this time?" she asked, teasing lightly.

"Yeah…Thank you…" he whispered.

"Good…I'll be seeing you then," she said as she turned away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he argued.

She gazed back at him.

"I've got a mission to fulfill," she answered.

"You're going after Alexia?" he asked, rather surprised.

"Yes, so I highly recommend you do not get in either mine or Albert's way," she suggested.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I have to get my sister back," he said as he struggled to get up to his feet.

She gasped quietly, knowing he should not be moving so quickly after the injection.

"Chris, don't! You shouldn't move!" she exclaimed.

"Aw, shit…" he muttered painfully as he staggered back against the wall.

He slid down the cold wall and slumped to the floor in an awkward position. Audrey quickly knelt down at his side and snaked an arm around his waist. She gently placed her hand on his chest and helped him up.

"Take it easy," she uttered softly.

Chris wrapped an arm around the small of her back for support. He breathed heavily from the pain as he rested into a more comfortable seated position with his legs straight out in front of him rather than tucked underneath him.

She reached up and caressed the side of his clammy pale cheek. He gazed into her eyes, seeing a look of concern evident in those vibrant amber orbs. A soft gasp escaped his lips as she gently ran her long nails along his jawline and over his lips.

"Audrey?" he interrupted.

The woman felt herself blush, realizing that she displayed far more affection for him than she had intended.

"S-Sorry," she muttered.

He smiled weakly. "It's okay…"

As she pulled her hand away, his face flushed bright pink matching the shade of red to hers.

_Oh god…I am…I'm really falling for this man,_ Audrey thought. _The first time we kissed…It seemed so real…so passionate…_

As their lips were mere inches away, his soft breath brushed against her mouth, yearning to be tenderly kissed.

_I shouldn't feel this way…But I just can't help it…She was so wonderful to me…_ he thought.

Her earpiece suddenly emitted a soft bleep, putting a damper on the mood between the two. Audrey instantly pulled back and looked away from him while he sighed heavily in frustration.

_It's pointless…He could never love someone like me…_ she thought remorsefully.

Chris frowned. _She's my enemy…She couldn't possibly…? No…Probably not…_

Her quiet voice broke the awkward silence between the two.

"Chris…?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"If you want to find Claire, search the residence," she informed. "There's an elevator in the next hallway. Take it down to the bottom floor. You'll find her in the building there."

She silently got to her feet and began to walk towards the nearest door.

"Thank you, Audrey," he replied sincerely.

She came to a halt, but didn't look back.

"Just promise me one thing," she replied softly.

"What's that?" he inquired cocking his head to the side a bit.

"Once you find her…Please leave immediately," she pleaded.

He exhaled heavily while shaking his head. "You know I can't, Audrey. I have to get back at him for what he's done."

Audrey balled her hands into fists at his answer.

_He would never stand a chance against Albert…He'd die in vain…_

She held back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

"Please…I don't want to see you die…" she said her voice choking.

A soft gasp escaped his lips, utterly shocked that she would express such concern for his safety.

"Audrey…" he whispered.

She shook her head as the tears began to flow down her pale cheeks.

"Nevermind, forget I said anything," she stated while quickly heading for the door.

"Audrey, please wait!" he called out to her.

She ignored him while making her swift exit out of the room.

As the door slid closed, he sighed heavily and slumped his head back against the cold metal wall.

_Audrey…I know somewhere inside of you is warm and kind individual…But why are you doing all of this? What do you have to gain from it all?_

XXXXXX

Audrey hustled down the hallway towards the elevator.

_I can't believe I just said something like that to him! _She thought wiping away the tears that stung her eyes.

She called for the elevator and impatiently paced in short circles.

"I'm not supposed to show any feelings!" she exclaimed. "Why is it so hard for me to numb my heart to him?!"

The elevator arrived at her floor and she boarded. After clicking for the bottom floor, she leaned up against the sleek walls of the elevator and exhaled heavily.

"It's wrong…We're supposed to be enemies…" she moaned.

Her hand still tingled from the sensation of his powerful muscles beneath her fingertips.

"But I can't help it…He's just so…so damn charming…" she sulked in frustration.

Her earpiece emitted another bleep, and she answered the call with a deep sigh.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Audrey, are you all right?" Albert wondered. "You didn't pick up during the last call."

"I'm fine. I was just busy taking out some BOW," she replied.

"Understood. What do you have to report?" he inquired.

"Unfortunately I've found nothing pertaining to the Veronica Virus. Everything has been destroyed by the ice."

"Have you made contact with Alexia or the Redfields?"

She hesitated a moment.

"No, I've seen no one," she lied.

"Very well, head to the residence and begin your investigation. I'll meet up with you there shortly."

"Got it," she said before ending the call.

She sighed once again and brushed a tendril of hair that had loosened from her braid.

_Chris…I hope you heed my warning…My heart would shatter if I had to watch you die at my brother's hand…_

The elevator arrived at its destination and she headed off for her next assignment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, I'm such a tease. However could I be insinuating something here between Chris and Audrey? I'll leave you folks to figure that out. ;)

Please Review, but no flames.


	30. Chapter 30: Virile Exposition

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I want to thank the following for being so awesome and reviewing:

_**xDemonHunterx, Mistress Mary D, omgResidentEvilwtf, Samurai Writer, moonbeam1987, and Crystal**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 30: Virile Exposition

After exploring various parts of Alexia's private laboratory, Albert unfortunately was not able to find any intricate details of the T-Veronica Virus. He had managed to find some of Alexia's research journals, but most were only about the basic components of the Veronica Virus.

As he stepped into the grand hall of the residence, he saw that a portion of the staircase had collapsed.

_Strange…I wonder what happened here. _

The floorboards on the stairs suddenly squeaked, immediately catching Albert's attention. He looked up to see Alexia standing at the top of the staircase. With her waist length golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and lovely round face, she looked even more exquisite than the rumors told.

She peered down at Albert with a hint of curiosity.

"At last. I've found you, Alexia," Albert stated as he made his way over to the staircase.

"What brings you here?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"You are the creator of the T-Veronica Virus," Albert said stepping up on the first step.

Albert peered out of the corner of his eye. He saw Chris hiding behind one of the first floor's large white pillars.

_Sneaky little cockroach… _Albert growled internally.

"Yes, what of it?" Alexia asked, peering down at him like he was a mere insect.

"I suggest you come with me," he said. "My superiors request an audience with you."

Alexia unleashed a maniacal laugh which only bruised Albert's pride.

"What makes you think I'll join you?" she mocked.

"Very well, if you won't come willingly, then I demand a sample of the Veronica Virus! Now!" he stated crossly.

"You want it?" she said in a dark tone. "You are not worthy of its power!"

As she began to descend the staircase, a ball of flames engulfed her body. Her clothing burned from her curvaceous form. Her milky white skin transformed into hardened grey flesh with a vine-like substance covering different appendages on her body. Her long locks of golden blonde hair became flesh like and her vibrant blue eyes mutated into dark yellow orbs.

Albert backed away as she slowly encroached on his position.

_Don't get too eager now, Albert. You don't know what she's capable of_, he thought while raising his defenses.

She suddenly viciously backhanded him in the jaw, sending him flying backwards off the staircase. He managed to regain control of his body, and landed successfully on the tiled floor.

_Clever little vixen_, he thought.

He glanced up at her to see she was initiating another attack again. He quickly rolled to his left to get away from her as she flicked her arm in his direction. As her blood connected with the floor, it suddenly burst into a wall of flames.

Albert quickly dashed away before the flames could singe him and headed straight for the wall.

_You'd better prepare yourself, bitch._

He bounded off the wall using it as leverage to build up enough strength to attack her. She threw her combustible blood at him, managing to land some on his clothing. As her blood burst into flames, he managed to connect a flying fist to her cheek. She staggered off to the side a bit, but held her ground regardless. Albert landed and rolled away to extinguish the flames on his body.

Alexia regained her composure and tossed another spray of blood in his and Chris' direction. Chris leaped out from his hiding spot before the flames could reach him. Unfortunately, Albert's caught arm on fire, but he managed to quickly put it out before it severely burnt his skin.

When Albert and Chris made eye contact, he could see the burning fury in the younger man's sky blue eyes.

"Wesker!" Chris spat.

"Ah, Chris, I'm so glad that you could come," Albert remarked.

The younger man quickly sprang to his feet preparing for another battle with him.

Albert offered Chris a sly grin. "Since you're here, Chris, I believe I'll have you take over."

"What?!" he gasped.

Albert turned and quickly dashed for the front door. Alexia caught wind of his escape, and threw her blood towards the entrance way. However Albert managed to slip through the door before he could be subdued by Alexia's scorching flames.

XXXXXX

After finishing her sweep of the mansion, Audrey decided to head out to the back courtyard of the residence to continue her search.

_I wonder how much longer we're going to keep up this charade. I mean it's pretty obvious the only living sample of the Veronica Virus is in Alexia's body. It seems pointless to keep searching around this place._

Audrey exited out the back door of the residence and found herself at another prison area.

As she made her way down the walk, a high pitched scream pierced the air. The older woman came to a halt, and glanced around to see where the scream had come from.

The person screamed once again with sounds of loud banging followed shortly after. Audrey's acute hearing picked on the voices coming from behind a nearby silver metal door.

_Wonder what's going on._

She walked over and pressed her ear against the door.

"NO! STEVE!" the female voice shrieked.

A horrible inhumane wail answered her pleas, which was followed up with another loud bang.

Then there was silence.

_I wonder what could be going on?_

A young man's barely audible voice broke the silence.

_It's that Burnside kid. Then the other has to be Claire, _she thought as his voice suddenly ceased_._

The girl's sobs and whimpered words began to echo off the walls from inside the room.

Audrey pulled away from the door.

_The boy must've passed on…_

The handle to the back door of the residence suddenly squeaked immediately drawing Audrey's attention.

_Shit! _She thought before jumping to the roof of one of the prison cells.

As she was safely out of sight, Audrey saw that the person making their exit was none other than Chris Redfield. She took immediate notice to the healthy color in his cheeks and his ability to move with pain.

_Good, he's doing much better_, she thought with a relieved smile.

Chris immediately ran over to the same door that Claire was behind.

"Claire?! Are you all right?!" he called out, his voice worrysome.

He attempted to break the door down with his arm and hip, but it wouldn't budge due to the computerized lock.

Claire gave an inaudible reply and then slipped something under the door to Chris.

"All right. I'll be right back. Just hang in there," he said grabbing the object off the ground.

Audrey caught a glimpse to see it was a keycard.

_Wonder what that's for?_

She watched Chris disappear up a staircase to a grated platform a few floors above.

_I think I'll wait to see what he's up to._

Within mere moments of Chris' departure, a female voice suddenly blasted over the PA. A loud siren began to echo through the facility and red hazard lights flickered along the stone walls.

"**_Warning! This facility will detonate in ten minutes! All doors and locks will be released to expedite the evacuation process_**!" the computerized female voice blared.

Audrey gazed down from above the wall to see only Claire take her leave from the room. The young Redfield fled down the stone path and headed for the grated staircase where Chris had gone.

She leaped down from the roof and turned her attention towards the cell Claire had just exited.

"I wonder what happened to that boy," Audrey commented.

She popped her head into the room to see the still form of Steve Burnside propped up against the wall. He was nude with a large nasty bruise evident in the center of his chest. There was an odd green-like substance on various parts of his body which quickly drew Audrey's interest.

She knelt down beside the boy and gently touched his frigid pale cheek. His head was bobbed to the side showing a sad, painful expression etched into his handsome boyish features.

"Such a shame," Audrey commented a bit coldly. "He never stood a chance."

She stood back up again and dialed in her unit's frequency.

"Agent Dunn," she stated.

"Yes, ma'am?" a male soldier inquired.

"I need someone up at the mansion prison grounds to recover the corpse of a deceased male teenager ASAP. Use caution when removing the body. I have a strong belief that he is infected."

"Understood, ma'am," he responded.

Audrey clicked off her earpiece and stared down at Steve.

"Well, it seems we're not leaving empty handed after all."

A soft wicked chuckle echoed off the stone walls of the prison cell, as a team of HCF soldiers arrived to retrieve Steve Burnside's corpse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normally I don't update so soon, but I felt like doing it today.

Aw, poor Albert. Getting his butt kicked by a girl. I'm sure that would hurt his pride, lol.

Poor Steve. That had to be one of the saddest moments when he passed away. Telling Claire that he loved him and then dying was truly heartbreaking.

There is only one chapter left in the Code Veronica events! Stay tuned!

Please R&R, but no flames


	31. Chapter 31: The Impending Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

OMG! 100 reviews?! My goodness, I'm actually speechless at the moment! I never ever thought I would be so blessed with such a thing! Thank you all so very much! You all have no idea how much I appreciate it! XD

Of course, I must thank all of my readers and especially to those who have really taken the time to leave me some amazing feedback from the latest chapter:

_**Mistress Mary D, omgResidentEvilwtf, AirFoce2009, xDemonHunterx, and moonbeam1987**_

I must also thank _**Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar**_ for adding me to their alerts/favorites!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 31: The Impending Battle

Through her pride and underestimation of Chris' abilities, Alexia Ashford met a graphic end. Although he was rather disappointed at the loss of a pure strain of the T-Veronica Virus, he was relieved to know that Audrey had recovered a potential sample through the acquisition of Steve Burnside's corpse.

As he journeyed back to the docked submarine, the ground quaked so violently it knocked out several walls down in Albert's path. As he rounded a bend, he suddenly heard a strained cry a few feet ahead of him.

The redheaded teen, Claire, fell to ground from one of the tremors. Her sudden appearance brought a huge smile to his face.

"Ah, Miss Redfield," Albert said cheerfully.

When she saw him, she attempted to get away out of sheer fright. She lunged for the emergency elevator door, but Albert was too quick for her. Her roughly grabbed hold of her arms, and proceeded to drag her towards the passage to the underground harbor.

"Claire!" a frantic male voice screamed.

Albert paused a moment when he recognized the older Redfield's voice.

Chris suddenly popped around the corner and slid to a halt when he saw Albert detaining Claire.

"Wesker!" Chris spat.

"Chris!" the younger Redfield shouted in pure fright.

Albert yanked Claire towards the doorway.

"Move," he ordered firmly.

He roughly pulled her down the hall to the door leading into the dock.

"You bastard! Let go of me!" Claire shouted.

She kicked and thrashed her legs about as he dragged her over towards the submarine.

"You know, Miss Redfield," he said in deadpan tone. "You have got to be one of the most uncooperative woman I've ever known."

"Good! I'm glad I'm annoying the hell out of you!" she shot back.

Chris suddenly burst through the doorway.

"Claire!" he shouted.

He darted over towards Wesker, but stopped when the older man viciously yanked back on his sister's hair.

"Chris, help me!" she cried.

Chris growled at the blonde haired man for hurting her.

"Let her go, Wesker! You don't want her!" he yelled.

Albert glanced at Claire a moment.

"Fine," he said flatly.

He shoved Claire forward, making the young girl land by Chris' feet.

"Are you all right?!" he asked kneeling at her side.

"I'm fine," she answered while rubbing his bruised arm a bit.

"It's a shame things turned out this way," Albert said. "But at least I'll get the opportunity to extract my revenge for the mansion incident."

"Good," Chris shot back. "I managed to put a damper on your little plans once again."

"Oh, yes. It's unfortunate that Miss Ashford is dead," Albert explained. "However, there's still that young boy."

Claire gasped as she got to her feet. "Y-You didn't?!"

"Oh yes, dear heart. Perhaps one day, he'll come back to see you."

"You leave him alone!" Claire shrieked.

She attempted to lunge at him, but Chris pulled her back behind himself.

"Claire, get out of here!" Chris ordered.

"What?!" she argued. "No! I'm not leaving you!"

"I have to finish this first," he said.

He glanced back at her and winked.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "I'll be right behind you."

She could see the confidence glisten in his eyes.

"You'd better be there," Claire stated as she turned away.

She headed for the door and was about to step through when Audrey made her way into the underground dock.

The bewildered teen immediately jumped away as Audrey brushed past her. The older woman didn't even bother to look at the teen, seeing her as no threat.

As Audrey continued on, Claire realized the woman wasn't going to harm her, so she quickly dashed off for the emergency elevator.

"There you are," Albert stated. "I was wondering if you were going to make it."

Audrey stopped near Chris. She gazed at him, her vibrant amber orbs connecting with his beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Audrey…" Chris whispered. "About before…"

She frowned and was about to speak when Albert interrupted.

"She has nothing to say to you," her sibling growled irritably.

Chris ignored him.

"Audrey, please…Talk to me," he pleaded.

Her body trembled as she balled her hands into fists.

_Chris, I want to tell you how I feel…but… _She thought.

"Audrey, get away from him!" Albert ordered.

She silently complied and stepped over next to her brother.

"What the hell is that all about?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," she answered quietly.

Albert averted his gaze over at Chris and narrowed his eyes.

"Trying to play mind games, are we?" he stated. "I didn't know that was in your nature."

Chris said nothing and continued to gaze at the sorrowful expression on Audrey's face.

_Audrey, I could see the look in your eyes when you helped me. I wish you weren't afraid to admit you care, _Chris thought._ But I know it's because of him though. I can only imagine how enraged he would be if he found out the truth. _

_Why didn't you escape? You don't stand a chance…_ she thought remorsefully.

Chris growled and tightened his hands into fists.

"I don't understand you two. Why do you do these things?" Chris said.

Albert furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You thrive on causing pain and misery," Chris stated. "You'll walk all over people just to get what you want."

His words pierced at Audrey's heart like a knife. She gazed up at him, the hurt evident in her yellow eyes. _Oh Chris, I wish you could understand…_

"We do what have to in order to survive, Chris," Albert answered. "Besides, our lives are none of your damn business."

He stepped towards Chris with Audrey remaining in her position.

_No! Please don't fight him, Chris! I-I don't want to see you die in vain!_ She pleaded inwardly.

The young soldier immediately felt threatened when Albert encroached too closely on his position. Chris eyed nearby a utility pipe resting on a cargo box, and then quickly snatched it up.

He smacked up Albert upside the head a few times, only to have the blonde-haired man to smile at his endeavors. Chris became irritated and swung at him again. Albert blocked the pipe with his forearm, causing the object to nearly bend in two.

"Is that all you've got?" Albert asked as he seized hold of Chris' right forearm.

He viciously kicked the younger man directly in the sternum. Chris cried out as he was thrown nearly ten feet back into the icy cement wall. He bounced off the wall like rubber ball and fell face first to the ground.

A quiet gasp escaped Audrey's lips. _Oh god…Albert's too strong for him!_

"Come on, Chris," Albert ridiculed. "Don't disappoint me."

Chris's body trembled as he got to his hands and knees. He cursed under his breath, infuriated by his captain's mockery.

He perked his head up and gazed past his former captain at Audrey. The woman's eyes were pleading as if telling him to stay down.

Albert marched over to Chris and effortlessly yanked him up to his feet. He slugged Chris upside the back of the head, causing the younger man to stagger forward. Albert gave chase and landed a strong blow to the side of Chris' face.

Chris violently lurched forward and puked up a large consumption of blood.

Audrey brought a hand up to her mouth, suppressing the urge to scream at the sight of Chris' suffering.

Albert landed another right hook causing Chris to swagger around from the intense blow.

"Sure I'm not human anymore!" Albert announced. "But just look at all the power I gained!"

He quickly followed up with a powerful uppercut to Chris' jaw. The young mans' body shot up in the air about six feet and then landed in a supine position.

Audrey cringed at the sickening sound of Chris' body making contact with the concrete flooring.

Chris struggled to push himself up, but his body protested with immense pain.

_Ah hell…My body isn't going to be able to withstand much more punishment…_

Through his agony, Chris spotted a lever holding up several steel beams to the ceiling.

"It's magnificent," Albert said. "Don't you agree?"

He lunged in the air towards Chris, attempting to land a bone-shattering flying punch on the younger man. Chris quickly rolled out of the way as Albert landed, his fist smashing up the concrete floor from the attack.

Chris frantically reached out for the lever and yanked down on it.

As Albert was getting to his feet, he looked up to see numerous steel beams coming down from the ceiling. He attempted to move, but was struck in the head with one of the beams. Pain seared through Albert's head and then the rest of his body as the heavy beams crushed him.

A loud gasp escaped Audrey's lips as a horrified feeling coursed through her body. _Oh god! Albert! You…You can't be…!_

Chris leaned back against the wall to take a breather.

"Take that…!" he said breathing heavily. "You…son of a bitch!"

The pile of beams began to stir.

Chris' eyes widened. _No, it's not possible!_

Audrey felt a sense of relief to see her brother still breathing, yet she feared the worse for Chris.

_Once Albert regains his strength, there's no telling what he will do…_ she thought.

The beams moved aside, and Albert rose slowly from the pile. He leaned up straight and gazed at Chris with a smirk on his face.

The younger man growled in disappointment and slowly began to get to his feet.

Albert stepped out from the pile of beams, but staggered a bit while doing so.

_Heh, he actually got one in on me…Sneaky bastard…_

The two made eye contact, fiery red eyes meeting defiant blue orbs.

"Nice try, Chris," Albert said as he straightened his posture.

Chris forced himself into a fighting stance, preparing for another violent onslaught.

The bay was suddenly hit with a violent tremor. Construction equipment and a section of the wall fell away, causing a large portion of the cargo bay to engulf in flames. A falling pillar sandwiched into between Chris and Albert, and caused the fire to fly up in all directions.

Albert suddenly felt the searing heat brush across his cheek. He reached for the side of his face, feeling raw black flesh instead of skin.

_Damn!_

Audrey gasped in horror at her sibling's horribly burnt face.

"Oh god, Albert!" she cried.

He ignored her pleas and gazed up back at Chris. His hand was pressed firmly against his singed skin.

"You've escaped your fate for the time being, Chris," Albert stated. "But you won't be so lucky next time."

"Next time," Chris said darkly. "I'm going to kill you…"

Albert smirked. "I look forward to that."

Chris gazed in Audrey's direction one last time. She offered him a heartfelt smile before he turned tail and escaped through the door.

The ground began to shake violently once again from the impending detonation.

_No time to stick around, _Albert thought_._

"Albert, let's go!" she shouted while heading over to the submarine.

_I swear it, Chris! When you and I confront each other again, I guarantee that one of us will no longer be breathing!_

He quickly caught up to Audrey and escaped inside the submarine as a wall of flames burst through the dock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Such a shame, Audrey and Chris really do care for each other. Did you notice Albert seemed a tad suspicious of their interaction. Well, now, I can tell you that he will. But when is the real question. ;)

Hope you enjoyed the events of Code Veronica! We're moving on to the final arc of Forever Bound!

Please R&R, but no flames.


	32. Chapter 32: Lost Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I must thank my reviewers once again for showing their continued support through such wonderful reviews:

_**Moonbeam1987, Mistress Mary D, xDemonHunterx, omgResidentEvilwtf, Airfoce2009, SamuraiWriter**_

Thank you all so very much! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 32: Lost Friend 

March 15, 1999

Albert sat leaning back in the chair of his office. With his legs up on the desk, he gazed intently over the G-virus report resting in his hand.

After successfully obtaining a sample of the T-Veronica Virus from Steve Burnside's body, Albert realized that he had more than enough data to begin forming his own company, however...

_Why should I have to go anywhere? There's opportunity here for me to be in charge._

A devious smile spread across his lips.

_I know Audrey won't like that. Then again, who gives a shit what she thinks? She's just a pawn, a means for getting what I want. She'll serve her purpose and then be disposed of. Just like all the rest…_

_You shouldn't be thinking that way, Albert, _his conscious nagged_. She's your sister! Your flesh and blood! You should being doing all that you can to protect her!_

Albert growled and shoved the thoughts out of his mind, focusing more on those who were aware of his future plans. Those in question were in fact his former employer, HCF. They weren't surprised in the least when Albert and Audrey both ended their alliance with the company shortly after the incident at the Southern American Umbrella facility.

_It will only be a matter of time before HCF retaliates... _

The door to his office suddenly swung open. Audrey strutted in and took a seat on the corner of his desk.

"The latest on the T-Veronica…" she said slapping the papers down in front of him.

Albert snatched up one of the reports, and began skimming through it.

"It's happened with every subject so far, both animals and humans alike. They've mutated faster than with a simple strain of the T-virus," she said. "It appears we're going to have to apply the same methods Alexia used."

Her sibling absentmindedly scratched at the bandage on his cheek. Since the Rockfort Incident, his injury had healed nicely without the need of surgery. All that remained was a small burn mark near his ear.

"That's unfortunate," he said disappointed. "I was hoping we would have better results."

"I agree," she said.

He placed the paperwork back down onto the desk.

"So, did we have any success finding the STARS whereabouts?" she wondered.

"Yes, it appears our dear friend Chris and his friends are currently residing in a small house just outside London."

"Hm, maybe we should pay them a visit. I'm sure Chris is just _dying_ to see you again," she teased. _Then again, I can't say I wouldn't be disappointed if I saw him again._

He laughed weakly. "He should enjoy what little time he has left. The next time we meet, I'm afraid it won't end very well for him."

She slid off his desk and paced in front of it a bit.

"How has Sherry been?" he asked.

"She keeps busy with her school work," she replied. "But I can still hear her sobbing at night. Sometimes she even screams. Reliving the horrors of Raccoon City, I suppose.

Audrey frowned.

"That poor girl...It upsets me greatly because I feel like I've failed to make her happy."

"Audrey, you take very good care of her. Don't beat yourself up too much."

"I suppose you're right…"

He watched her step over to the window and gazed out at the lush forest in the distance.

"It breaks my heart that William is in their custody," she said. "I wish there was something we could do…"

She sighed heavily.

"I miss him so much," she whispered.

Albert looked away from her and brought up a file on his computer.

"Audrey?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I know where he is."

She quickly turned round, a look of disbelief expressed in her vibrant yellow eyes.

"What did you say?" she asked.

He motioned for her to come to his side.

"See for yourself," he stated.

She quickly stepped over to his side and gazed at the monitor.

A surprised gasp escaped her lips at the image of William's unconscious form floating within the confines of a glass incubation chamber.

"How did they…?" she began to say.

"William preserved various samples of his DNA. Blood, hair, tissue, you name it," he explained. "He was saving it for a human cloning project after he finished perfecting the G-virus."

She flipped through the images, seeing various stages of William's progression.

_This is unbelievable! It's like the mutation never even occurred!_ She thought in amazement.

"When searching through his remains, we discovered remnants of his brain and spinal cord completely intact," he answered. "From there, I used the samples of William's DNA to rebuild his human core."

"But what about organs and limbs?" she wondered. "Did you have them transplanted?"

"I figured would you ask that," he replied with a smile. "You see, HCF has extraordinary medical technology that not even the government is aware of. As miraculous as it sounds, we were able to grow his appendages and organs with the help of those that matched his blood type."

"This is incredible, Albert!" she said. "But what about the G-virus? What did you do to stop the constant mutation?"

"Well, the research notes you took from his lab actually assisted me in this process," he explained. "I was able to manipulate the virus, restructuring it so that the mutation rate would be similar to the strain he placed into our viruses."

"I see," she replied. "So in a way the virus also assisted in the regeneration of his body."

"Yes."

"What about his mental state?" she inquired. "Does his brain fully function?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't get to stick around long enough to determine that," he said. "However I believe that with the great amount of brain tissue we saved, William may actually regain his full abilities."

"This is just absolutely amazing, Albert!" she uttered ecstatically. "I can't believe you've done this!"

"Well, don't get excited just yet," he said. "I have something to tell you first."

"What is it?"

"Because both you and I have broken our alliances to the HCF, we simply cannot allow them to keep him any longer."

Her eyes widened. "You mean we're…?"

He nodded. "Yes, we're going to get William back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I know, it's a rather boring chapter, but necessary to build up for their next mission.

But you know you the Evil-Doers Club isn't complete without Will! XD

Yet, what's up with Albert all of a sudden? Something sneaky is going on.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	33. Chapter 33: Salvage

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for another round of reviews:

_**xDemonHunterx, Mistress Mary D, omgResidentEvilwtf, Claire Redfield 86, SamuraiWriter, and **_

_**MarcusKrueger46 **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 33: Salvage

March 30, 1999

"All right, here's the complete layout of HCF," Albert stated.

He laid out a blue print of the facility on a table in front of Audrey.

"Since ending our alliance, William has been transported to the sixth floor of the building," Albert said pointing to the location. "The only way to access this area is to first cross through a hallway that emits a deadly voltage from the floor. There is a panel just outside the hallway where a bypass code is required in order to shut down the electric current. Unfortunately, the code is only known by Reno and the scientists who have been assigned to this area."

"Would our hacker be able to bypass the code?" Audrey asked.

"As far as I know, the system is impregnable," he replied. "However, with our equipment we just may be able to crack it."

One of the two DPI Special Ops Captains quickly entered into the makeshift tent.

"Sir, we've successfully infiltrated the cargo bay and are proceeding towards the security branch," the captain stated.

"Good. Inform Delta to continue with their mission," Albert said. "However, I want Omega Team to finish their preparations. We'll be moving out within the next ten minutes."

"Understood," the officer said.

He gave a quick salute and then hurried off.

"Do you believe we'll have a great difficulty getting to William?" Audrey asked as she strapped a utility belt around her waist.

Albert thoroughly examined his handgun before placing the 9mm into his thigh holster.

"I'm hoping not," she said. "There's still that moron Jacques that we have to deal with. Apparently, he has become so afraid of us that he enlisted the aid of HCF's greatest ally."

"Who?" she posed, while stuffing her utility belt pouches with ammo.

"Spencer."

Audrey stopped what she was doing and gazed up at him completely shocked.

"Don't tell me this means Spencer knows we're alive?"

"Unfortunately…It does," he answered.

"Damn, I thought we'd at least get a few years of solitude," she said in an irritated tone. "

"It seems no matter how hard we try, the man will continue to plague our lives."

"And when that day comes, I'm putting a bullet in his brain," Audrey remarked while slapping a magazine loudly into her gun.

"At this moment, that doesn't matter," he said. "Getting William back is our main priority."

XXXXXX

CEO of the HCF France Branch, Jacques Reno, impatiently paced the sanctions of his office. They were coming and there was nothing he or his security team could do to prevent it.

_Damn it all to hell!_ He thought angrily.

He already lost a good deal of men through their onslaught, and would possibly lose gifted scientists as well.

"Sir, it would do you well to calm down."

Ozwell Spencer, on behalf of Reno's alliance with Umbrella, sent his prized assassin, Erebus, to aid him during this assault.

Jacques hated the creature from the moment he first stepped into his room.

The BOW stood like a statue in the corner of the room. His body draped in a black leather form-fitting outfit. It zipped up the front, loosened at the waist and flared out at the bottom like a coat. It ran to the length of his calf where his feet sported knee-high black combat boots.

His face was concealed beneath a hood attached to the outfit, leaving only his nose down to a few inches below his thorax visible. In his black gloved hand was a sheathed katana.

Jacques observed his guests on the security monitors. They were easily capitalizing on his soldiers and already infiltrated into the sector housing the security branch.

"Goddammit!" Jacques spat in frustration.

He quickly retreated to his desk and started punching in several codes into his PC.

"If they think I'm just going to give up without a fight, they are seriously wrong!" the Frenchman snarled.

Erebus glanced at the monitors to see the holding cells for the Hunters suddenly burst open. The creatures escaped into the hallways of the first floor and discovered several scientists who were completely unaware of what was happening at the facility.

"Even if they manage to elude my Hunters, the only other means of escape is on the third floor," Reno muttered allowed. "Speaking of which…"

He typed at the computer once again. Up on the third floor, a reinforced cage housing a prototype Fang subject suddenly unlocked. The enormous wolf-like creature darted from its prison and lunged straight for its unsuspecting victims.

"You're unleashing that creature?" Erebus warned. "You're only costing yourself talented scientists by doing such an act."

Jacques glared angrily at the BOW.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, you freak!" he spat.

Erebus narrowed his eyes in disgust. He ran his hand along the handle of his sword, eagerly waiting the moment he would get the chance to use it on the CEO.

XXXXXX

Albert, Audrey, and the Omega Team swiftly made their way towards the lab entrance.

"All right, everyone. Be on your guard at all times," Albert announced. "There are several species of BOW lurking just behind these doors."

Audrey and the team nodded.

"Very well, let's go," he ordered.

He swiped a dummy keycard in the reader and punched in a few numbers on the panel to unlock the laboratory door.

Albert led the team into the cross-shaped hallway, while Audrey followed up at the rear.

As they ventured down the grey sleek corridor, the entire floor was disturbingly quiet.

_This is strange_, Albert thought. _There's always a constant flow of people here._

Except now, there were no people, no echo of voices, only the annoying humming from the florescent lighting.

"Sweep the halls. I want a complete report in ten minutes," Albert commanded.

Audrey followed after Albert as he rounded the right bend.

The Captain and his team separated and searched through the various rooms. They suddenly heard a blood curdling scream from down the nearest hallway. Gunfire and shouts reverberated off the concrete walls of the corridor.

"Status report!" Albert demanded.

The soldiers quickly dashed down the hall to investigate, when one of his men staggered back out from one of the rooms.

Blood splattered in all directions as the corpse fell to the floor with a loud thud. The soldier was missing his head. The men gasped in absolute horror at the sickening sight.

"Holy shit!" one of the soldiers screamed.

"H-he's got no fucking head!" another shrieked.

Through their astonishment, a sea of green scaly creatures emerged from around the corner.

"Let's go, Audrey! We don't need to waste our ammo on them!" Albert ordered while heading off down the hall.

Audrey obeyed and chased after her brother.

The abandoned Omega soldiers panicked. Most were easily consumed by the beasts while others attempted to fight back by firing blindly at the seemingly endless swarm of hungry BOW.

However, it was all for naught as the Hunters were easily able to fend off the humans.

Three Hunters saw the siblings escaping down the hall and began to chase after them.

"To the elevator!" Albert said.

Audrey retrieved her Glock 17 handgun and fired off some blind shots to hold the Hunters at bay as Albert went to call for the lift.

As she backed towards the elevator, her shots did very little damage against the reptiles' rock hard skin.

"Albert, I don't know how much more I can hold them off!" she shouted urgently.

One of the Hunters lunged towards her, aiming directly for her head. She flash-stepped to the side and viciously roundhouse kicked the Hunter square in the face. Her kick sent the BOW flying into a utility pipe along the sides of the wall.

The other Hunters screeched in rage and charged at her all at once.

As the elevator doors opened, Albert quickly grabbed Audrey by her slender arm and yanked her inside with him.

"Come on, come on!" he growled, hastily pressing the sixth floor button.

Audrey continued firing off a few rounds into the BOW as they were quickly encroaching on their position.

The lift doors began to slide closed, the deprived Hunters swiped furiously at the metal doors, frustrated that their prey had managed to elude them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R, but no flames.


	34. Chapter 34: Acquisition

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I wish to thank the following for their outstanding reviews from the previous chapter:

_**xDemonHunterx, Mistress Mary D, moonbeam1987, omgResidentEvilwtf, AirFoce2009-2/Chaos0283, SamuraiWriter (I'm so sorry, hun! I must've forgot to click the Save button! You deserve a thanks! I so fail! XD)**_

I must also thank**_ AirFoce2009_** for being such a sweetheart and adding me to their alerts/favorites list!

You folks don't know how much I love you! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 34: Acquisition 

Audrey and Albert stepped out of the lift and took a right at the T in the hallway. They headed down the narrow stretch of hall until they reached the location of the electrical corridor.

The electric paneling ran on all sides of a seven foot length hall. Supposedly, it would fry a human being to a crisp if he or she were foolish enough to take one step on the metal plating while the electricity was activated.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Audrey asked. "We don't have the equipment to get through there."

"Hm…" Albert said, studying the hallway more thoroughly. "It has to be powered from somewhere on this floor. However they wouldn't risk putting the power station on this side, so it must be somewhere just beyond those doors."

He glanced up at the air vent a foot above his head.

_I wonder…._

An idea suddenly popped into his head. He turned to Audrey and smirked mischievously.

"Actually I have a solution," he replied. "You see that vent up there?"

She looked up at the small ventilation shaft above her head.

"Yes, what of it?" she questioned.

"Climb through there to the next area," he answered.

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Are you kidding me?" she argued. "Why do I have to do it?"

"You're smaller than me. It will be easier for you to move around in there."

"Ugh, fine!" she grumbled while stepping over to the wall. "But you owe me for this!"

Albert knelt down a bit so Audrey could step up on his shoulders. As he boosted her up, she yanked the grated covering from the wall, and tossed her duffle bag through the vent shaft. He pushed her up a bit more so she could squeeze her slender frame into the small opening.

Once her feet disappeared from sight, Albert heard the vent walls bang every time she struggled to inch through the vent tunnel.

"Oh god! There are dead animals in here!" she shrieked. "Don't these people do maintenance checks?!"

"Hang in there, Audrey," he said, holding back his laughter. "You should almost be there."

"I'm so going to kick your ass after this, Albert!" she yelled, her voice echoing through the vent. "I can't believe I agreed to do this!"

As Audrey arrived at the next grated cover, she glanced around to see that there was no threat awaiting her on the other side. Using the palm of her hand, she banged against the grated cover until it came loose and fell out onto the tiled floor.

She tossed out her large black duffle bag first, and then proceeded to slide herself out of the opening. She jumped down five feet to land safely onto the tiled floor.

"Did you reach the other side?!" Albert's voice faintly called out.

"Yeah, I'm going to go search for the power station!" she yelled back.

She grabbed her gun and began making her way down the hall.

She checked the first two sets of rooms to find they were simply offices containing messy workstations. The third room was a lounge and the fourth was a storage room containing the small power station.

"Ah-ha! Here we are!" she uttered gleefully.

She stepped over to the power station and knelt down to search in her black duffle bag. She grabbed some C4 and puttied it against the door of the power station.

"This should take care of that pesky trap," she said while setting the timer for thirty seconds.

She snatched up her bag and made her quick exit from the room.

Within seconds, a loud blast echoed from within the storage room, causing the walls and floor to tremor slightly from the small explosion. She cautiously returned to the room to see the power station was crackling and burning from the blast.

"Well, that's the end of that nuisance," she commented.

She left the room and headed for the door in the hallway.

Albert was waiting patiently for her on the opposite side of the electrical corridor.

"I got it. The thing's completely fried," she said.

"Well, just in case…" he said.

He pulled out a clip of ammo and tossed it onto the grate.

There was no reaction.

"All right, let's go get William," he said.

XXXXXX

After swiping the dummy card into the key reader, the metal doors slid open to reveal a large oval shaped room. An incubation chamber was placed in the center of the room with several electrical tubing hooked up to its base. The only source of light in the room was emitting from a station of computer monitors circling around the chamber.

Audrey and Albert stepped closer to the chamber and peered inside to see a nude man floating within a synthetic liquid. A calm expression was etched into his handsome features. His short locks of dirty blonde hair swayed gently against the slight fluid current. His thin body was hooked up to several wires and tubing that connected straight into the computer's system.

Albert took a seat at the computer station and began to key in a code to lock down the chamber. A humming sound emitted from the large contraption and the synthetic fluid began draining. The wires and tubing hooked up to William's unconscious form unsnapped as he floated to the bottom. As the water dispersed from the chamber, the door unlocked and slid open to the side with a loud swooshing noise.

Audrey and Albert gently removed William from the wet chamber floor and rested him on nearby examination table. She grabbed a few blankets from the closet and draped them over William's nude clammy form.

"While he's regaining consciousness, I'm going to have a look around," he stated.

"No problem. I'll stay here with him," she replied.

He nodded and took his leave from the room.

XXXXXX

Jacques Reno slammed his fist down on his desk.

"No! Dammit!" Jacques spat in rage. "This cannot be happening!"

Erebus glanced at the monitor to see the Wesker siblings had successfully reached the lab housing William Birkin.

"Erebus!" the Frenchman spat.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"We cannot allow the G-Speciman to escape our custody! I want those two idiots dead! Do you understand me?!"

Erebus bowed slight.

"Of course, sir. I will handle everything."

His hand elegantly rested over the handle of his katana.

"However we must deal with something else at hand," the BOW added darkly.

There was a sudden distinct sound of a blade unsheathing.

"What are you-?!" Jacques demanded.

His voice was cut off as the blade penetrated the soft flesh of his neck. Blood burst from Reno's throat as his head became permanently detached from the rest of his body.

The head smacked against the floor with a nauseating thud and rolled to the floor by Erebus' feet. The bloodied corpse slumped forward onto the former CEO's desk, spilling his black blood over its expensive woodwork.

"You really were such a nuisance," Erebus commented as he flicked away the blood that caked his sword.

He slid the blade back into its proper location and headed for the exit.

"I believe its time for my next assignment…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor Audrey, having to get stuck doing the dirty work. Albert can't mess up his hair after all, lol.

Atleast they managed to find William.

Yet what is Erebus up to now that he murdered Reno?

Please R&R, but no flames.


	35. Chapter 35: Deterrent

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my Ocs

I would like to thank the following for their wonderful reviews:

_**xDemonHunterx, Mistress Mary D, Chaos0283, omgResidentEvilwtf, SamuraiWriter, and moonbeam1987**_

I must also thank _**Gamer4Life87**_for the alerts addition! Thanks, hun!

And for some reason this didn't work, I have to thank _**Samurai Writer**_from the last chapter! You deserve a thank you for all your support! XD

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 35: Deterrent

William moaned softly and slightly opened his eyes. His vision was fogged, being able to only see blurred color before him.

_Where…?_

He narrowed his dark blue eyes, trying desperately to get a better look at his surroundings.

_What is this place? _

The room was round in structure, having a large incubation chamber placed in the very center. Several computers surrounded the chamber, offering the only source of light into the room.

_This isn't my office…Where could I possibly…?_

Images suddenly began to flash into his mind like wildfire. The UBCS soldiers firing at him and dying by his hands, the demonic creature that controlled his body, Annette's sobbing face, Sherry's frantic cries for help, Audrey's solemn pleas…It was all coming back to him in one horrible flashback.

_Oh god! What have I done?! How could I lose control like that?!_

He held his hand up to examine it. Everything appeared as though he had never injected himself.

_How is this possible ? How is it that my human core remains? _

"William…" a comforting female voice spoke.

The voice caused him to nearly jump out of his skin. With his heart racing he glanced to his left to see Audrey seated nearby.

_Audrey?! She's alive! Oh thank god! _He thought immensely relieved.

"It's good to see you're finally awake," she said with a warm smile.

He desperately tried to speak to her name, but his body wouldn't cooperate with him.

"Ahhh-ahhh…" he stammered.

"Take it easy, William," she said sitting down in a chair beside the table. "It's going to take awhile before your body regains its full motor skills."

He glanced around as if asking "Where am I?"

"You're at the Paris HCF Headquarters, a viral research facility that specializes in creating weapons for the government. After you died in Raccoon City, your body was transported here to return you to your humanoid state."

"H…H...Hooooowww?" he slurred.

"How long?" she said. "Almost a year now."

He nodded weakly.

"Shh….Shhhheeerrr…." he said trying greatly to form the words.

"Sherry's all right," Audrey answered. "She's currently residing with me. Annette, however…"

William suddenly felt his blood run cold.

"I'm sorry, William," she whispered sorrowfully. "Annette is dead."

His body began to tremor as tears welled up in his dark blue eyes.

_Oh god! I remember….I crushed her to death! I k-killed the woman I love! _

The tears began to flow profusely from his eyes and stream down his pale cheeks. Audrey frowned and gently ran her long nails through his soaked tendrils of hair.

"I know, William…" she whispered.

"H-How c-c-could I?!" he wept loudly.

"You have to be strong here, Will," Audrey said. "We'll pull through this."

"Why d-didn't you j-j-just let m-me die?!" he sobbed.

"Because Sherry still needs you. We need you," she answered.

He peered up at her, his glassy eyes meeting her sincere yellow orbs.

"A-Audrey…" he said in a surprised tone. "Do you m-mean that?"

She smiled affectionately and ran the back of her hand down his cheek.

"Of course I do, William," she replied.

A set of clothing was suddenly tossed on the table beside William. He glanced up to see Albert walk up next to Audrey.

"It's the only thing I could find that might fit you," he stated.

William stared silently at the two siblings for a brief moment and then reached for the clothing.

"Do you need help, William?" Audrey asked.

He weakly shook his head.

"All right," she said. "We'll give you some privacy then."

She and Albert made their exit the room to give William time alone to dress.

"So, how are we going to get past the first floor with all those Hunters?" Audrey posed.

"Hm, let's take a look," Albert stated.

He pulled out a map of the facility and unfolded it to show her.

"I remember there being a way to get to the prison compound," he said, tracing his finger along the blueprints of the various corridors.

"Here we are," she pointed out. "We can access it by heading down to the third floor. We should have no problems getting past security."

"Excellent," he agreed.

The lab door opened, and William emerged now completely clothed.

"How about it, William?" Audrey said. "You ready to get out of this place?"

He smiled in approval.

XXXXXX

Erebus flicked away the crimson red blood that had drenched his gleaming sword.

"P-Please, don't kill me!" a Delta soldier screamed in horror.

A small grin spread across the BOW's face.

"You are nothing but a pathetic waste of life," Erebus declared darkly.

He gazed at the terrified soldier with murderous intent gleaming in his putrid green eyes.

"Therefore, I should put an end to your uselessness," he said callously.

The Tyrant stepped towards the soldier, his shadow engulfing the man like a cloak of darkness.

"N-No! Please god! No!" the soldier pleaded.

The blade cut the air like a knife and sliced into the man's flesh with a sickening noise. The man unleashed his death cry and collapsed to the floor in bloody heap.

"Hmph, such a waste of my time," he muttered while sheathing his katana.

Erebus continued down the hall, stepping over the mangled, bloody corpses of his numerous victims. He came to a halt in front of a large lab and proceeded inside. Like the room William was housed in, the place was the location of another significant BOW.

_Ah, here we are…_

He gazed up at the unconscious red-haired boy floating inside the chamber.

_My master eagerly awaits your arrival…_ he thought with a wicked smile.

XXXXXX

The elevator doors quietly slid open. Albert and Audrey slowly exited from the lift, guns drawn to case the area. William followed closely after them. To their surprise, the floor was abandoned just like the first and fifth floors. However, blood splattered the sleek tile flooring and nasty-looking claw marks were ripped into the grey walls.

"Geez, what the hell went on here?" Audrey wondered aloud.

William stepped over to examine a set of claw marks on the wall.

_This wasn't caused by a Hunter, _he thought_. It's much too large._

Audrey stepped over to him.

"William, what do you think it is?" she asked.

"Tyrant," he answered.

"Well, if that's the case, let's get moving before it finds us," Albert remarked.

The trio set off again with Albert in the lead and Audrey following up at the rear. As they continued along, mutilated corpses, smashed equipment, and broken glass lay scattered in all directions.

_Christ, what happened to these people?_ William thought as they arrived at a bend in the narrow N-shaped hall.

Albert signaled for Audrey and William to wait as he cautiously popped his head around to case the connecting hall.

_Good, all clear,_ he thought.

He motioned for Audrey and William to follow him.

As they cautiously trekked down the partially destroyed hallway, Audrey's keen senses caught wind of a beast's putrid scent. She immediately came to halt and felt a chill run down her spine.

_The stench is too strong…It has to be nearby…_

She listened in more carefully to hear the distinctive humming of the florescent lighting and water dripping from the smashed utility pipes. However, overlapping those noises was a short heavy breathing from somewhere close behind them.

_Where is it? I can't pinpoint its location…_

As Albert was about to venture down the next hallway, he noticed Audrey had stopped further back.

"Audrey, what is it?" he whispered loudly.

She gazed up at him, her yellow eyes glistening with a predatory notion.

"It's nearby…" she responded.

William's blue eyes flashed a look of worry at his friends.

"We must quicken our pace then," Albert ordered. "Let's go before it finds us."

As Audrey took a step forward to follow them, the monster suddenly made its appearance, coming from around the corner behind her. Both William and Albert saw the enormous BOW and cried out frantically for her.

"Audrey!" William shrieked.

"Behind you!" Albert yelled.

She glanced over her shoulder to make eye contact with a Fang BOW that was the size of large compact vehicle. Its piercing golden eyes bore into her with murderous intent. Drool oozed from the rotting flesh of its oversized jaw. Patches of gray fur and sinew covered its large frame, and razor sharp talons adorned each paw.

"RUN!" William cried out.

The Fang snapped its jaws at her head missing her only by mere inches as she dodge-rolled away.

"Move it!" Albert shouted. "We're too vulnerable in this area!"

The trio took off and hustled around the next bend with the BOW trailing closely behind.

"Now what the hell are we going to do?!" Audrey shouted.

Albert rounded the bend to see it branched into two directions.

"Split up!" he shouted. "I've got the left!"

William and Audrey complied with the order.

"Let's head right, William!" she shouted.

"Got it!" he yelled.

As the trio separated down their respective halls, the BOW made its way to the same area. It came to a halt, and then sniffed the air to pinpoint their scent. It unleashed a horrible wail and then ventured down the left corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wonder who that red-haired boy is that Erebus took.

Yet, what are they going to do now with that Fang chasing after them?

By the way, only three more chapters remain in Forever Bound.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	36. Chapter 36: Dodge the Beast

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I must thank the following for leaving such wonderful feedback:

_**xDemonHunterx, Mistress Mary D, SamuraiWriter and moonbeam1987**_

I also wish to thank_**Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar **_for the alerts and favorites addition!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 36: Dodge the Beast

As Albert pressed his back against the cabinetry, he could hear the BOW's long nails scratching loudly off the floor as it ventured down the hall.

_So it decided to head my way…This will be interesting…_

The Fang's heavy breathing suddenly became louder as it passed by the broken glass window of the lab. Albert's finger grazed the trigger of his Glock 17, eagerly awaiting the chance to use it on the creature.

_Just a bit closer…_

The scrapping of the BOW's toenails was uneven, as if searching only in certain areas.

_What is it doing?_

He could hear the Fang breathe in a large consumption of air. It snorted and then quickly headed off down the hall.

_It must've caught their scent… _

He popped his head out of the lab to see the creature's shadow disappearing around the corner.

XXXXXX

Audrey and William found themselves in a barren hallway with no connecting rooms.

"What are we going to do, Audrey?" William asked.

She fished into her utility belt and held out a keycard to him.

"Take this and head straight down the hall," she explained. "There should be a security station with a reinforced glass door. Swipe that card into the reader next to the door."

"But what about you and Wesker?" he argued.

She shoved the card into his hand.

"Don't worry about us. I don't want to see you get injured, William," she replied firmly. "So just do as I say."

He nodded nervously and darted off down the hall.

When William disappeared, Audrey exchanged the clip in her gun and cautiously headed back to the previous hallway. She pressed her back against the furthest right hand wall and peered around the corner. She saw nothing but the blood splattered grey walls and filth laden tiled floor.

_I should be able to smell it, so where the hell could the thing have gone?_

With her Glock raised, she ventured down the hall. As she cased the left connecting hallway, the creature's rancid odor invaded her nostrils once again.

_There you are, you ugly bastard._

She suddenly heard a soft tapping against the tile flooring. Instinctively, Audrey began to backtrack and reached around the back of her utility belt to unlatch an incenerary grenade from its holder.

_Come on…I know you're just waiting for me to strike first…_

The creature's growl became louder as it lumbered around the bend. When it saw her, the BOW gazed at her with an insatiable hunger in its fogged yellow irises.

She pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it straight at the creature. It smacked against the tiled flooring several inches in front of its paws. The grenade instantly exploded, sending a wave of scorching hot flames up in the creature's face.

The monster unleashed a painful wail as the flames seared its rotten pink flesh. Despite its horrible burns, the BOW shook off the attack and charged blindly at Audrey out of rage.

She fired off a few rounds into the creature's face before taking off down the hall. The BOW immediately gave chase and snapped its oversized jaws at her, missing her head by mere inches.

Audrey rounded the bend and leaped into a nearby lab. The creature attempted to also enter, but its massive frame was too large to fit through the doorway. It unleashed a frustrated roar and clawed away at the metal door frame and floor with its razor sharp talons.

Audrey aimed her Glock 17 and emptied her magazine straight into the creature's face. Blood and patches of fur burst under the impact of her weapon, but still didn't seem to slow the BOW down. The woman growled in frustration while fishing into her utility belt for another clip.

_Ugh, what a time for Albert to wander off! Why the hell isn't he here right now?!_

As she slapped a fresh magazine into her Glock, she saw three grenades roll along the tiled floor to rest beneath the creature's underbelly.

Audrey's eyes widened. _OH SHIT!_

She immediately dashed for the examination table across the room and leaped over to safety as the grenades exploded in a massive ball of flames. A large gaping hole was ripped into its abdomen and its front left arm was blown clean off. It collapsed to the tiled floor, crying in excruciating pain from its inflicted injuries. Blood pooled beneath the Fang's head as it felt the effects of death setting in.

Audrey's head popped up from behind the counter. Blood and chunks of flesh were splattered around the doorway where the grenades had exploded. The creature had already started to decay into a red puddle of crimson blood.

Her face contorted into an expression of pure disgust.

"Ew, that is not a pleasant sight," she commented.

"Heh, sorry about that," a cool male voice stated.

Audrey picked her head up to see her sibling standing out in the hallway.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she growled in annoyance.

"Waiting for an opportunity to attack," he answered calmly.

"Yeah, right, Albert. Heaven forbid you mess up that rock hard hair of yours," she replied sarcastically.

"You know me too well, Audrey," he said with a smirk.

She stepped over to the shattered window paneling and hopped over it to get out into the hallway.

"Where's William?" he asked.

"I didn't want him getting hurt so I sent him to the security sector," she explained.

He nodded. "Very well, let's not keep him waiting then."

XXXXXX

William paced the corridor just opposite of the glass door to await the siblings' arrival. He had heard several loud explosions from the hall, knowing that Audrey and Albert were successfully disposing of the BOW.

_I hope they get back soon. This place is giving me the creeps with no one around._

William suddenly felt the hairs on his neck stand on end as the distinctive sound of a blade being unsheathed came from directly behind him.

He froze in horror as the cold blade pressed threateningly against his jugular.

"Do not move," a deep throaty voice ordered. "I wouldn't want to have to cut your head off now. Understand?"

William silently nodded his head.

"Where are they?" the stranger asked.

The doctor silently raised a hand and pointed into the hall on the opposite side of the glass door.

The stranger chuckled darkly.

"Excellent," he commented.

A pair of footsteps resonated off the walls as the Wesker siblings came into eyesight. The BOW yanked William back so that the two would be nearly concealed by the darkness in the corridor.

As the two exited from the laboratory hall, they took immediate notice to the gleaming blade against William's throat.

"William!" she shrieked.

The faint outline of a tall hooded man could be seen standing directly behind the doctor. Albert snatched up his gun and aimed it towards the unknown person.

"Who the hell are you?" Albert demanded.

"My name is Erebus," the mysterious man answered coldly. "As a member of The 9th Order, it is my job to pursue and destroy all that defy my master."

"The 9th Order?" Audrey questioned.

"Tell me. How long do you think you have until my master finds you?" Erebus posed slyly.

"Your master?" Albert asked in a sarcastic tone. "You wouldn't be talking about Spencer, right?"

"Correct, he has sent me here to monitor your behavior," he responded.

"Monitor?" Audrey asked rather surprised. "You mean you're not here to kill us?"

"No, my orders were to simply observe you…And assassinate Mr. Reno of course."

Albert furrowed his brow. "Why would you kill Reno? Spencer had nothing to gain by killing him."

"That is not for me to question, Mr. Wesker. I simply do as I'm told."

"Like a mindless little puppet," Albert mocked.

The man chuckled darkly.

"Call it what you will…" he stated.

"If you're just here to monitor us, then why are you here?" Albert wondered.

A malicious sneer could be seen beneath the man's hood.

"I just wanted to see the infamous Wesker siblings face to face," he replied. "I can't say I'm disappointed."

The unknown BOW viciously shoved William forward, causing him to stumble right into Audrey's arms.

"I look forward to the day we can have our battle!" Erebus uttered before darting off into the darkness.

Albert fired off a few rounds into the darkened hallway, distinctively hearing the bullets ping off the walls.

"Smart ass," Albert remarked irritably. "We'll just have to see how wonderful Spencer's dog really is."

"What do we do about him, Albert?" Audrey asked.

"We'll let him go," Albert answered. "We don't need to take any unnecessary risks."

"All right," she sighed in disappointment. _Damn, I wanted to see what he could do! Albert always has to ruin the fun! _

"Let's be off. We've got a lot to do when we get back to DPI."

The two nodded in approval as the trio began to embark on their lengthy return to DPI.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How will Sherry react when she sees her father?

The 9th Order? Goodness, what could that be?

Will Audrey ever find out who Erebus really is?

Only two chapters remain in Forever Bound.

Please R&R, but no flames


	37. Chapter 37: Bond

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my Ocs

I would like to thank the following for their spectacular feedback:

_**xDemonHunterx, Mistress Mary D, SamuraiWriter, moonbeam1987, omgResidentEvilwtf, Claire Redfield 86**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Chapter 37: Bond

William was absolutely exhausted after the lengthy trip back to DPI. He tried several times to get some sleep on the plane, but was too wired for his confrontation with Sherry.

Audrey had told him how much Sherry dearly missed him, but that was not enough to satisfy his guilt. With the responsibility for Annette's death grating heavily at his mind and the possibility of Sherry rejecting him, it made him wish he had never been reborn.

William wondered why the siblings had brought him back in the first place. He knew Audrey would've only done it if it meant for him to be reunited with Sherry. However, Albert wasn't as considerate about one's feelings as Audrey was. William never doubted for a second that the only reason Albert brought him back was merely for research and development purposes.

However their past experiences caused William to immediately rid himself of the thought. He had known the siblings for over twenty years. They shared a bond that ran deeper than mere friendship. It was something William had deeply cherished since they day they met.

XXXXXX

As Albert pulled the vehicle in the driveway, William's stomach began to churn. Audrey glanced over at the doctor, watching him fidget nervously in his seat.

"William, you need to relax," she stated. "This is your daughter we're talking about."

"Audrey, you don't understand," he explained. "Even before the accident in Raccoon City, I never had a decent relationship with Sherry in the first place."

"She is not going to reject you. Of course she's going to be pissed off, but you have to expect that."

"I don't want to lose someone else I care for," he muttered sorrowfully.

"You're not going to lose her. All you need to do is show Sherry how much you love her. She can't hate you for that."

"I suppose," he stated quietly as the vehicle came to a halt in front of the garage.

Albert exited along with the two in the back seat and headed into the house through the side door.

"Audrey, this place is unbelievable," he commented on the lavish contents of the mansion. "I don't think I've ever been in a home this large."

"Well, you need to start thinking of it as your home."

"You mean I'm…?" he asked rather surprised.

"Of course, you'll be living with me so you and Sherry can be together."

"What about you?" William directed to Albert.

"Not as often," he answered. "I've been spending more time at the lab nowadays."

They exited out of the laundry room and headed into the large main hall of the mansion.

"All right, I'll go get Sherry," Audrey said as she led him into the living room.

As she exited from the room, William took a seat on the black leather couch.

_Everything will be all right… _he thought.

"William, you really need to calm down," Albert suggested, as his friend nervously fiddled with his fingers.

"It's not that easy, Wesker," the younger man stated. "You don't know how devastated I'll be if she ends up hating me."

He heard footsteps descend the staircase and approach from the down the hall. Within seconds, Audrey and Sherry emerged from around the corner.

When Sherry saw her father, her eyes widened in absolute shock. He looked exactly the same as if nothing had ever happened in Raccoon City. His short dirty blonde hair, the stubble on of his goatee, his glistening dark blue eyes…Yet as much as the man looked like her father, she knew that couldn't be possible. Her father was just like the monsters she had seen in Raccoon City. Nothing could ever convince her otherwise.

William immediately sprang to his feet.

"H-Hey, honey," he said gently.

Sherry had always wished she could be with her parents again. Unfortunately now that she and her father were reunited, she didn't feel the same. She felt a burning hatred for him. Angry for killing her mother, angry for the things he had done to people…

Audrey put her hands on Sherry's trembling shoulders.

"Sherry, it's okay. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," she whispered gently.

The teen backed towards Audrey to shy away from her father. At such a gesture, William felt his heart shatter to pieces.

"There's nothing to be said," Sherry uttered quietly.

She turned away and exited from the room.

When Sherry had left, William slouched forward in defeat.

"I knew this would happen…" he said sorrowfully.

"William, she's struggling with her conscious," Albert stated. "She just needs time to think a few things over before she can really talk to you."

"I don't know…" he muttered.

"Hey, don't you give up now," Audrey remarked in a frustrated tone. "Sherry is depending on you. You want to let her down?"

William gazed at the siblings like he was about to cry. Audrey became instantly irritated and stomped over to him.

"Don't you dare start crying!" she scolded while waggin her pointer finger at him. "I've had to listen to that poor girl cry every night since Raccoon City! It's not fair to her that you're giving up so easily!"

"I'm sorry, Audrey, but I can't…" he whimpered, his voice choking on inevitable tears.

She grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and yanked him up to her eye level.

"Do you have any idea how hard I've tried to make that little girl happy?!" she snarled. "It breaks my heart knowing I couldn't do that! You are her father! There is no bond deeper than between a parent and child, especially a father and his daughter!"

Audrey shoved him away, causing him to stumble back a bit.

"You give up yourself, than you're giving up on everyone! Sherry! Me! Albert! And Annette!" she yelled.

He gazed up at her looking completely helpless.

"I want to be strong…But I don't know if I can ever forgive myself," he uttered weakly.

Albert sighed and put a hand on William's trembling shoulder.

"William, no one is asking you to beg for forgiveness…We just want you back to the way you used to be…" he said.

William looked up at him, his eyes red and glassy from the stinging tears.

"All I can do is try, right?" he posed weakly.

"Yes," Albert replied with a nod.

"You two…You truly are the greatest friends I've ever had…Thank you so much…" William said in a genuine manner.

Audrey exhaled and stepped over to him. She reached up and gently brushed Willian's disheveled bangs out of his eyes.

"William, we're not asking for your praise. We did this because we deserve to be happy for once…Don't you think we've had enough pain in our lives?"

He nodded. "Yes, you're right."

"The future is looking brighter with each passing day," she said. "We need to do everything we can to take advantage of that."

"Yes…" he remarked. "I'll start by promising I won't let anyone down. I can't do that to the people I care for. Not after everything we've been through."

Audrey smiled warmly at him. "That's all anyone could ask for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the words of my computer forensics teacher: "So much drama!" X3

Poor William, you can't help but feel bad for the guy. Then again, can you blame Sherry?

The remaining chapter of Forever Bound is coming up next.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	38. Chapter 38: Forever Bound

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I wish to thank you all for taking the time and energy to read my story. Specifically I must thank the following people for leaving such wonderful and supporting feedback:

_**xDemonHunterx, SamuraiWriter, Moonbeam1987, Mistress Mary D, AirFoce2009/Chaos0283, **__**omgResidentEvilwtf, Claire Redfield 86, Crystal, MarcusKrueger46, Miracle **_

_**Viguy 38, and Solider of the **__**Underworld**_

I wish to thank the following folks here for adding me to their alerts and/or favorites:

_**Agent Krivins, 10 Seconds to Insanity, AradorVI, gonj, BlackcatRin, Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar, and **__**Gamer4Life87**_

You folks have no idea how much I appreciate all the stupendous feedback and support!

Enjoy this final chapter for Forever Bound!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 38: Forever Bound

It was a typical rainy Saturday morning. Sherry lounged on the couch flipping aimlessly through the 500 television channels. She had already completed her school assignments and had absolutely nothing to do. Everyone else was at DPI for the day and weren't expected home until the later hours.

She exhaled heavily and clicked off the TV.

The mansion was deadly silent aside from the floor boards creaking.

"This is boring…" Sherry sighed.

Her cell phone suddenly rang.

"Finally, something interesting," she remarked.

She quickly snatched it up.

"Yes?" Sherry asked.

It was Audrey on the other line.

"Hey, Sherry, I called to let you know we're probably not going to be home until tomorrow."

The teen frowned.

"Oh," she replied, sounding disappointed.

"However, your father will be coming home within the hour."

Sherry immediately scowled, not enjoying the thought of being home alone with her father.

It had been over a month since William had been rescued from HCF. Yet Sherry still refused to speak to him. Regardless of how much her father appeared to have changed, she was still furious with him.

"You're not upset with that, are you?" Audrey inquired.

"Of course I am! I don't even want to be in the same country as that bastard!" she spat.

"Hey, watch your language!" Audrey scolded. "Just because you're angry with him, doesn't give you the right to call him such names!"

"He's a monster, Audrey!" she hissed.

"What about me, Sherry? Albert and I are no longer human."

Sherry snorted.

"There's no comparison," she replied sarcastically.

"How so?" Audrey posed.

"You and Wesker have always been an active apart of my life," Sherry explained. "My parents would never bother to come to my school plays, open houses, or even celebrate my birthday."

Audrey sighed.

"Your father knows he's made mistakes. But that's all in the past now. You have the time now to build a relationship with him."

"It's not going to change anything, Audrey. My father will always be the same."

"You don't know that unless you try."

"I don't know…"

"Trust me, Sherry. Give your father a chance."

Sherry exhaled.

"All right. I'll try."

XXXXXX

After pulling the Black Sudan into the drive of Audrey's mansion, William nervously exited the vehicle and made his way into the house. He cautiously stepped into the living room and saw Sherry seated on the couch in the living room watching television.

_Okay, be brave, William._

He stepped over to the other side of the couch.

"Hey," he said quietly.

She gazed up at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"I thought that we could talk," he suggested.

She clicked off the television.

"All right," she replied flatly.

He took a seat down beside her on the sofa.

"So…How's school going?" he asked, while nervously fiddling with his fingers.

She rolled her eyes and glanced away.

"Okay…" he continued. "How was your day then?"

Sherry shook her head and crossed her arms.

"All right, let's cut to the chase," he said gaining some courage. "I know you hate me."

She snorted.

"Damn right," she muttered.

William exhaled out of frustration.

"I want to try to work this out, Sherry. All I want is a chance."

"I don't think you really deserve a chance!" she shot back angrily. "You killed my mother!"

Her bitter words tugged excruciatingly at his heart.

"Yes, I'm responsible…" he confessed reluctantly.

"Why did you do that to yourself, Dad?" Sherry asked, her voice straining. "Why did any of you do that? I just don't understand…"

"All of us…We did it to survive."

Sherry didn't respond.

"When those men shot me down, all I could think about was you and your mother," he said. "I hated them…I hated the thought of what they could do to you both."

She quietly turned towards her father.

"I was scared when Mom said you had disappeared," she admitted in a calmer tone. "I was so worried that you had been taken by those monsters."

William gently took hold of his daughter's hand.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Sherry. I'm begging for your forgiveness."

She weakly squeezed his hand.

"I can learn to forgive, but it will always be something I could never forget."

"Just a chance, Sherry. Are you willing to give me a chance?"

She gazed up into his dark blue eyes. There was fear, remorse and sincerety behind those teary orbs.

"Daddy…I will give you that chance," she replied gently.

He smiled joyfully and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you, Sherry….Thank you….!" He exclaimed.

Tears of joy began to stream down his pale cheeks as he pulled his child into an affectionate embrace.

XXXXXX

The rain began to pelt against the windows of Audrey's office.

As she paced the quarters of the room, her mind wondered from her work to the soft pouring rain outside.

She stepped over to the window and gazed out in soaked lush forest in the distance.

In that moment, his image popped into her mind.

His spiked brunette hair, his beautiful blue eyes, his strong muscular stature, his charming smile...

She sighed heavily, knowing what she desired was just a dream.

He was like a chivalrous knight, destined to slay the monster and rescue the maiden. Yet she was more monster than maiden. He could not possibly love her with such a fact…

"Do you really think that is true, Chris? Do you think I am a beast?"

XXXXXX

Albert sat inside his darkened office, with only the light gleaming from his computer monitor.

_Someday, Spencer…We will face each other…_

He clicked through several files from their newly acquired information from HCF.

_It will only be a matter of time before this company is mine…And I can fulfill the destiny that awaits me…_

He stood up from his chair and went to the window.

_No one…Not even you, Audrey, will stand in my way…_

He gazed out into the distance as the rain soaked the Earth.

_Spencer…Audrey….William…The STARS…We are all apart of this endless circle…We are all forever bound by fate…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Oh my! I'm so evil for leaving you hanging! XD

Thank you all once again for being such amazing individuals and sticking with my story thus far! I couldn't have done it without all of you loyal readers and reviewers!

Never fear, this story is FAR from over I can assure you! XD I hope you'll stick around for **Part III**! I just need to tweak it a bit more and then I'll have it up soon!

Thank you in advance to those who take the time to read and review!

Take care, folks!


End file.
